Interlude Waltz
by madelinehawaii
Summary: AU 1996 story. What if Tony returned to Salem before Kristen disappeared or John and Marlena's reunion...and his son EJ DiMera showed up while Sami was still a teenager chasing Austin Reed. Also includes Roman, Anna, Lexie, Celeste, Carrie, Lucas
1. Prologue

**A/N: if you are an ardent J/M fan to the point you can't see them with anyone else, you'll not want to read this. They don't end up together. Also if you can't stand Tony with Marlena, this probably isn't for you.**

The idea for this originated with a comment Deidre made once in an interview. She thought it would be interesting for Marlena and Tony to have an affair and that is the basis for the story. I will mention that they don't end up together, its more of a learning experience that guides them both back to people they have more of a connection to.

A couple of things you need to know: In this story, the man that came back to Salem in 1993 was Tony, not Andre (who is most definitely deceased). Also, I haven't changed Tony's paternity, so per Reilly in 1993, Tony is Stefano's biological son. As for Aremid and who was responsible, that is part of the mystery involved...

Roman in this story is still Wayne Northrop's version.

* * *

Prologue

_Buddy beware  
Buddy better take care  
Though at heart I'm a pearl  
I'm a difficult girl  
So buddy beware_

_Cole Porter, Anything Goes 1934_

England, spring 1996

Roman knocked on the door to Shane's office. It opened and a hand grabbed hold of his arm and hauled him inside. "You're late Brady. What took you so long?"

"I wanted to be sure they'd be done before I barged in again." He glanced from his partner over to the other occupant in the room who wasn't paying attention to either of them, but stood, lost in thought it appeared or perhaps simply enjoying his freedom and the London skyline.

"Yes. Completely done, and…" Shane followed Roman's eyes, "he wishes to speak to you privately, so I'm going to take care of some other business and then we can discuss what to do next."

Frankly, Roman had been dreading this conversation. He had a fairly accurate idea of what it was about and though Shane had offered to be the one to break the bad news, he didn't know Tony as well as Roman. This wasn't going to be pretty, not when Tony learned how much of his wife's affair had gone on behind his back. Honestly, Roman had yet to meet a DiMera who'd put up with that and Tony was no exception to the rule, though in this particular case, Roman couldn't blame him in the least.

He waved his partner off and turned to the task at hand.

It had taken him and Shane nine long months to find Tony and the first few months of it an uphill battle getting anyone at the agency to take them seriously. All they had to go one were a few phone calls he'd made to Shane. The Count had reached his limit with Stefano. He was determined to see the man behind bars and out of his life, only as quickly as the contact between him and Shane had begun, it stopped. Roman and Shane both worried almost immediately that something wasn't right but with nothing to go on and no behavior out of the ordinary on Tony's part they were stuck. There was nothing to do but wait, which they did until the night of a benefit in Salem that included a dangerous magic stunt that went awry and nearly killed John. There was no proof of course that it was Tony or whoever had replaced him but it was the first of many incidents that suggested that Tony was no longer the man living in the DiMera mansion.

The aspect of the whole mess Roman knew they'd catch hell for when it all came out was their silence during the trial in Aremid. Perhaps it would have made a difference though they had no more proof at that point then they had from the beginning and he didn't believe for a second that John would have bought it anyway. In addition, the judge presiding was in Stefano's pocket, which meant the old man would have been alerted to their plans and lost them any chance of finding Tony in the end.

Not that Roman expected John to see it from the agency's perspective.

_You're stalling, Brady._

He glanced over at Tony, who had his back to him. After a week in the agency's infirmary, and a couple more days answering questions, Roman figured most men would look a wreck. Tony managed to look as though he'd just come from his tailor.

Using Shane's stash he kept for visiting dignitaries and senior agents, he poured Tony a scotch and soda, and grabbed himself a beer. Time to get this over with.

"Tony."

His friend turned with a smile and took the glass. Together, they drank a toast.

"I know," Tony began, "I said this already the day you brought me here, but I owe you my life."

"Yeah, yeah. Just return the favor when I disappear and we'll call it even."

"You disappear on practically an annual basis, Roman."

"Exactly."

Both men's laughter rang with wry amusement, though Roman's died away first.

"There's something I've put off talking to you about and I think we should do it now."

"Something or someone?"

Roman took a few steps back and sank down into one of the old leather chairs. "You haven't asked about her once since we found you."

The other man's dark expressive eyes glanced briefly in Roman's direction and then returned to the window. "I've been told she got an annulment."

"Yes, but it wasn't your signature. You didn't agreed to it, so the document's invalid."

Tony didn't comment. He just stood and after a swallow from his glass, continued to stare out into the sunshine dancing off the windows of the high-rise buildings around them.

"She hasn't married John yet," Roman pointed out.

"But that is her wish."

He knew there was no way around this. "I believe so, yes."

"How long?"

"Since the annulment? Last summer around August or maybe it was September. I'm not sure of the exact date."

But he'd not finished saying the words before he found himself confronted by Tony's piercing gaze. "You didn't hold off discussing Kristen with me because she'd dissolved the marriage. There has to be more to the story than her moving on with Black."

Roman sighed and fiddled with his beer, reluctant now that the moment had arrived to be blunt. He'd had his guts ripped out. And having to be the messenger to someone else in the same position brought back all the old feelings. "How the hell did we end up here…both of us alone and him back there playing stud to every married woman who catches his eye?"

"That would be my father's doing," said Tony, a thin layer of disgust making his accent even more distinct.

"Not completely I'm afraid."

Something in the back of Tony's dark eyes hardened and Roman felt the same sick feeling in the pit of his stomach he'd experienced the day of Belle's baptism.

"Spit it out, Roman."

The moment of truth, thought Roman sarcastically, the one a man felt he just _had_ to have because living with uncertainty was so much worse…until he learned just how ghastly the truth was.

"It came out during the trial as part of a deposition. Your brother wanted to show as much motivation on John's part for the murder as possible and an affair on top of all the other evidence…"

"Affair."

It couldn't have come as a total shock and yet there was plenty of it mixed in with the betrayal and burgeoning rage that transfixed Tony's face.

"After you came home from Maison Blanche," said Roman, dreading the questions he was expecting but Tony asked none and thankful for that small mercy, Roman waited silently.

In front of the window, Tony struggled to maintain his self-control.

He'd feared the worst from the day he'd heard the nurses gossiping at the hospital but having to listen to Roman of all people confirm it pained him more than he would have imagined possible. It hurt as badly now as it had the day he first suspected. He'd thrown away so much for her…his friends, his past…his pride…the last fucking eighteen months of his life and all for a woman that existed only in his head…a woman who preached honesty all the while she was busy flaunting the love and patience he'd shown to her in the most demeaning manner possible. Yeah, he'd lied to her about Stefano and few other things but he'd never pretended to be something he wasn't to save face.

"It started between them before I ever came back to Salem." He didn't make it a question, though Roman answered it anyway.

"I'm sorry but yes."

"And ten to one, Stefano knew all about it, though he wouldn't come right out and tell me of course."

"Yeah, well he knew what your response would be too."

Tony swallowed the remainder of his drink in one long gulp.

"Stefano was wrong," Tony said, turning to face Roman finally. "Before the wedding, I would have listened to her and if John was the man she wanted…" he sighed, "I would have tried to change her mind, fought for her..."

"No matter what?"

"You mean while she used my pride as an excuse for her behavior?" he countered, mockery in his voice. "No. And neither would you," he reminded Roman. "Not that is matters. It's too late to go back."

"Tony…"

Their eyes met and though the understanding in Roman's expression was plain to see, there was the merest hint of censure as well, aimed at the cold threat he'd just heard and in any other mood it would have amused Tony greatly. But this was different.

"I appreciate you being honest, Roman, but…"

"…it's none of my business?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, I'm not Andre. Murder is messy and unimaginative and not nearly humiliating enough."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," chuckled Roman sarcastically.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_I don't think there's anything innocent about you._

_Kim to Tony, 1984_

Salem, Penthouse Grill, one week later

On Tony's insistence, they'd warned no one. Roman didn't suppose it mattered all that much if he notified his family ahead of time or not. The person affected the most would be John and since Tony aimed to get to the truth of the matter about his affair with Kristen, it would only provide John time to try and put a stop to the entire confrontation. Roman didn't want that any more than Tony at this point. He was rather looking forward to it, honestly.

He'd not wanted John hurt by Stefano or dead, but this was different. The man had rubbed both their noses in the dirt, believing it acceptable as long as it was all in the name of love. He'd had this night coming for quite some time now.

"You pull on that bow tie again, and it's going to come undone," laughed Tony, standing next to him in the elevator, dressed from head to foot in black, including his shirt, vest and cravat.

"I fucking hate monkey suits," hissed Roman, trying to loosen his collar now that felt way too tight.

"I know. Marlena used to tell me the lengths you'd go to avoid parties just so you'd be spared the discomfort."

"Parties are dull."

"Well," quipped Tony with a drawl, "I shall endeavor to make this one more entertaining."

Roman suspected this one would be more along the line of explosive. It was John and Kristen's engagement party. The restaurant was closed for the occasion but loaded with all of their friends and family - pretty much everyone connected to John and all that had transpired over the last year, and Tony had been delighted at the idea of crashing it. In fact, once he'd decided, his mood had lightened considerably, almost to the point where he and Shane stopped needling each other.

"Did Gene call back, by the way?" asked Roman

"Hmmm?"

"I thought he said something about calling back after he spoke to Anna."

"He did."

Rolling his eyes, Roman wondered for the umpteenth time in only the last couples days just what the hell had really happened between Tony and his ex once she'd left Salem. Neither of them would talk about it. Even Carrie couldn't convince Anna to open up and Roman didn't get the impression they talked frequently but since they'd found him, Tony had been pretty reluctant to speak to any of the agency psychiatrists and in desperation, Shane had asked Roman for suggestions. The only thing he could come up with was Anna.

Tony didn't let people in. With the family he'd ended up with, it wasn't surprising really and there had been occasions when Roman wondered what kept the man from cracking up. Even a wealthy playboy famous for a wickedly biting sense of humor had to have his breaking point.

After Renee's death it appeared to Roman that it was Anna that pulled him through.

So why would he walk away from her? And how the hell had he ended up in love with a woman as naïve about marriage as Kristen Blake? Control in a relationship had never been Tony's obsession and Roman could almost believe it all Stefano's doing; arranging or somehow manipulating his son into the situation, except for the pain Tony was in now that he'd learned of her affair. It was clear that he loved her, deeply.

These questions he'd asked himself incessantly during the last week reminded him of a conversation he'd had with his sister.

Kimberly had returned to Salem for Dr. Horton' funeral and spending time with her was one of the few bright spots during that awful period in his life. Unlike the rest of his family, she'd been through a horrendous breakup of her own, and she showed more discretion than the others. She didn't push or bring up Marlena's name in every other sentence, for which he was grateful. And there were plenty of other things to discuss, like the return of the DiMeras to town, which had piqued her curiosity. Her shock was evident when she saw Tony at the funeral. Once the ceremony at the hospital was over, and the get together at Mrs. Horton's, she questioned Roman about why Tony was blind and what the hell was his wife doing sitting with John during the funeral.

_"I don't know the whole story," he said after explaining Tony had been caught in a fire at Stefano's plantation in New Orleans, "but something about how he found out Stefano was alive and lied to her about it."  
_

_She chewed on that silently for several moments and came to the same conclusion Roman would have if he'd bothered to analyze it. "So she feels guilty about what happened to John now?"  
_

_John was not his favorite topic of conversation and in lieu of an answer, he shrugged.  
_

_"More to it than that," observed Kim with a knowing look.  
_

_"Yeah. He tried to stop their wedding a couple months ago."  
_

_Kimberly frowned and shook her head. "Since Isabella died, he just hasn't been the same."_

_As far as Roman was concerned, even Isabella hadn't kept John from poking his nose into other people's relationships but he'd learned he needed to tread lightly with his siblings where John was concerned and so he opted for silence again._

_She squeezed him arm, half teasingly, and flashed him a sweet, rather sad smile before she returned to the original subject.  
_

_"So how did she end up married to Tony in the first place?"  
_

_Kimberly wasn't into snap judgments and Roman turned a stare in her direction. "I don't follow."  
_

_"Well, you said she's upset with him because he lied."  
_

_"They're married for god's sake, Kimberly."  
_

_"Yes," she agreed. "And if this was most of the people I know, I'd agree, but come on, this is Tony - honesty doesn't have the same finality for him that it does for say you or me or Bo and I find it rather hard to imagine that if his wife grew up in that household she was so blind to the obvious complications in his personality. It took me all of half an hour to figure out how much he adored games."  
_

_"Well, I would think after his experiences with Stefano, truth would hold more importance for him," insisted Roman, "not less."  
_

_Kim paused and he could tell she was trying to figure a way to explain her point to him. "That family doesn't operate on a level of absolutes," she said finally. "And if Tony applied that type of reasoning to what his father has done to him over the years or is capable of, he'd probably already be living in a mental institution."  
_

_"So, you're saying that bending the truth when he feels its necessary is his coping mechanism."  
_

_He didn't bother hiding his disapproval of the idea but she pretended not to notice. "He certainly needs one," she said pointedly. "And its not as though relationships work precisely the same way for everyone, which is why I thought he and Anna were so perfect for each other."  
_

_"Yeah," smiled Roman. "They did balance each other out in the most amusing ways."  
_

_"Tell me, do you get the impression Kristen understands her husband?" asked Kim.  
_

_Roman shook his head with a snort. "No, and I think she expects him to be someone else…someone he has no interest in emulating."  
_

_"Let me guess. John?"_

The ping of the elevator bell announcing they'd reached the top floor of the Titan building snapped Roman back to the present. The car slowed to a halt and doors parted. In the lobby of the restaurant, all the lights were dimmed and beyond in the main room the intricate, sensual beat of a samba filled the air, punctuated with bursts of laughter and applause.

Roman followed his companion. With the lowered lights and his dark clothes and complexion, the Count seemed almost a shadow. None of the restaurant personal gave him a second glance. The attention of the guests was completely riveted to the dancers, so that other than a brief glance of annoyance at his back as he made his way through the crowd surrounding the dance floor, he was ignored. People's indifference to what they weren't expecting, Roman guessed. There were plenty of familiar faces and many beamed smiles in his direction, guilelessly assuming perhaps he'd brought a friend or associate with him.

Tony stopped before he reached the front so that he remained behind the spotlights. He'd already seen that one pair on the floor was Roman's brother and Hope. A few feet away was his own brother, dancing with Jennifer Devereaux who'd finally married Peter since Tony had seen them last though it was showing signs of being a rocky one after only a few months. Jack refused to disappear and was in fact glaring balefully at the pair from where he stood next to Jennifer's mother in the crowd. But it was the third couple that garnered the most attention, and understandably so since it was a party thrown in their honor. And true to form, both of them were eating it up.

Swinging her about and into his arms, John dipped Kristen back so far her hair brushed the floor.

And watching them made Tony's blood boil. That was the woman he'd taught to dance and the way she was wrapping her legs around John Black made him rue the day. To be played this way - and for what? A man incapable of dodging his past because the way John behaved, he was hell bent on proving to Stefano he'd survived all those years of control by claiming first the woman Stefano had spent years obsessed with, and then Stefano's daughter.

It was nothing more than the adult equivalent of a pissing contest.

Tony couldn't help notice that Kristen's insecurities weren't particularly well hidden either, not with her failure to keep her eyes off Marlena who stood front and center, far enough to Tony's right that he could see how circumspectly she was holding herself as she too watched the exhibition. What a couple of fools they'd been played for.

Not surprisingly, it was the part of this entire fiasco that was wreaking havoc with his pride, because it was more than the fact Kristen had chosen another man. The problem was, she'd chosen THIS man. One way or the other, Tony knew he would have despised John but after reading Kristen's deposition he'd begun to understand the level of the other man's obsession. John didn't care who he'd screwed over. And though Tony had heard plenty of rationalizing about John's affair with Marlena - they'd been married in the first place because of Stefano and then torn apart for no better reason that Stefano's need for revenge - that didn't explain John's behavior when it came to Kristen.

Tony wanted to believe it was all John's doing - that he refused to let up until Kristen's defenses weakened and he took advantage, but despite Peter's aim to show precisely that scenario during the trial, reading Kirsten's version of story revealed aspects to her personality Tony couldn't dismiss. She swore the lies were to save her husband's feelings, and then later, Tony's life - that she loved him as much as she loved John but the sentiments, however well intentioned didn't stand up to her actions. Betraying her marriage vows meant betraying her religion, and that was something Kirsten would never have relinquished for him.

But for John, she'd risk hell.

There were plenty of things Tony could pardon eventually, even lies and infidelity. He knew the depths one could sink to because of passion but hypocrisy all in the name of saving face - and not her husband's - but her own, _and_ John's - that was a betrayal he couldn't bring himself to forget, let alone forgive. She'd used him - because she didn't have the guts to choose the man she wanted.

He told himself that made her and John something of a perfect match, though even this sad fact didn't erase the ache searing his insides at the sight of her.

Damn the both of them.

For another eight bars or so he watched them circle each other until he couldn't take another second and stepped off the preverbal cliff - through the ring of those in front and into the spot light.

At the same moment, John lifted Kristen up and the movement, as Tony pushed his way through the crowd, must have caught her attention because when he looked up, her eyes stared straight into his. They were enormously round with shock. It lasted perhaps a mere second, but the churning jumble of horrified panic and disbelief that gleamed in the bright lights held not an ounce of pleasure at the sight of him and then she went limp. Not realizing what had happened John nearly dropped her and pandemonium erupted.

Later all Tony could remember of the next few moments were the screams, the hands grabbing and pulling to hold him back when he tried to reach Kristen. Her head came only inches from crashing onto the floor before John caught her. Then his brother was in front of him, or more accurately, between him and John, and Tony got the impression he was there to prevent Tony from getting any nearer to Kirsten. Peter took a few steps in his direction and then halted abruptly with an odd look on his face at first. That was when Tony realized that Roman had materialized at his side.

There was still quite a bit of noise in the room, dozens of nervous, not so hushed conversations, the tenor of many beginning to take on a threatening nature and they reached his ears with more clarity when someone turned the music off.

"Peter," he greeted his brother with a nod. "No welcome home?"

The younger man's glance was a little more uncertain now and he looked at Roman as though expecting the man to start reading Tony his Miranda rights and when that didn't happen, his eyes narrowed. "After what you did, you don't belong here. This is the last thing Krissy needs and what are you thinking, showing up at her engagement party this way?"

The background noise had begun to fade away as people's curiosity got the better of them so that by the time Peter had finished his question, it could be heard by most of those towards the front of the crowd despite the fact he'd kept his voice low.

"Interesting, brother. You don't seem particularly surprised to see me." He folded his arms and faced Peter squarely. "Alive that is."

"Of course I am," Peter blustered, furious at himself for slipping up.

"Really. And you weren't tipped off that I had the bad manners to spoil Father's fun and break out of that asylum where he had me locked away."

"I don't speak to Father…" began Peter but his voice died away at the look of amusement in Tony's eyes.

"Yes, so I was told."

"What the hell is going on over there?" demanded John who was still sitting on the floor on the other side of Peter, holding Kristen and trying to get her to drink some water that Jennifer had run and brought him.

Tossing one last glance in his brother's direction, Tony stepped around him. "Hello John."


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **I admit, when I started this story I didn't give that much thought to exactly when in 96 this was going to take place (other than a general one that Tony would come back just about when Kristen learned she was pregnant) but I went back and did a little brushing up on that time period and so, this begins just after Kristen learns she's pregnant and she and John have decided to get married as soon as possible...this is also after two other important things that are going to play into this...both Marlena and Kristen finding the letter than John wrote Marlena in Aremid...the one that said he'd never love anyone as much as he loved Marlena...but before Marlena finds out that Kristen tried to hide it from her. This is also after John remembers that the woman in white from Aremid is Kristen and Peter's mother, Rachel Blake and what Stefano did to her.

* * *

Chapter Two

Tony: For years I've shielded Kristen, not only from Father's dangerous  
activities, but yours as well because she has no idea what you're about

Peter: What's your problem Tony? You're a DiMera just like Stefano, just like me.

Tony: You still have no idea what that's about, do you?

Maison Blanche, 1994

Penthouse Grill

In the space of seconds, John's eyes ballooned with shock, and then narrowed. Icy blue depths glittered alarmingly at the ghost arisen at precisely the moment when he'd put his ordeal in Aremid behind him. It was a gaze that promised retribution. "YOU…" He moved to jump up but Kristen grabbed hold of his arms and hung on, pleading with him to calm down for her sake…to think about the baby.

"What did you say?" asked Tony, struggling to keep his voice even.

"I told you, you shouldn't be here," hissed Peter from beside him. "She's pregnant and any kind of stress could harm her and the baby. Haven't you caused her enough pain, for God's sake? You need to leave, Tony. Now."

Tony just stared down at her. _Pregnant._ Ignoring his brother, he took another step towards the woman he'd done all in his power to protect from the time she was a child. Why couldn't he feel nothing...be numb? Who was this creature laying in John's arms because for the first time in all the years he'd known her, he didn't recognize her. She clung to John…in desperation. That was the emotion she wasn't bothering to hide. He couldn't think of a time, even as a child when she'd played the victim quite so convincingly. And what he was about to tell her wouldn't improve her situation either.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"TONY."

"Shut up, Peter," he snapped back and turning, shot a blistering glare in his brother's direction. His eyes were almost coal black in the lowered lights of the restaurant and they carried a clear warning to keep out of the argument, and despite Peter's all consuming need to protect his sister, he backed down. _Oh brother, how long have you known?_ Another betrayal, no more surprising perhaps given Peter's relationship with Stefano but it stung all the same.

"How the hell did you crawl out of that grave, DiMera?" John was still sitting on the floor, trying to untangle himself from Kristen's arms and not having any luck. It was obvious what he'd rather be doing. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be sorry you didn't stay dead."

Tony didn't acknowledge the threat, or John. Instead he gazed at his wife and found himself pitying her for the first time since he'd learned of her infidelity. "Given the occasion, my dear, I'm sure the appropriate thing would be to offer my congratulations but I'm afraid there is a slight glitch in your…" he waved his hand from Kristen to John, the corner of his mouth inching upwards, "schemes."

This time, even Kristen cries of alarm weren't enough to hold back her fiancé and he was on his feet in seconds but he never reached Tony. In fact, he slammed to a halt only a few feet from where Kirsten sat.

Standing between the two men suddenly was Roman.

"You damn well better be here to arrest the bastard," John hissed at the man in front of him.

"I'm not here to arrest anyone," Roman informed him, "unless you are unable to control yourself, John."

The younger man was nearly beside himself. "He SET ME UP Roman To DIE. You do remember that, right?"

"No," said Roman, stating the fact simply. "He didn't."

John stared at Roman as though he were mad.

"It's what I was about to explain, John," said Tony. He'd stepped up next to Roman to look his rival straight in the eye. "It's unfortunate that Kristen is pregnant with your child, because you see, she's still my wife."

The silence in the room was now seething with tension, and wound so tightly, it felt as though one breath might spark detonation.

"Roman?"

It was a soft, tentative voice that Tony recognized immediately as Marlena's and glancing to his right, he saw that she'd come forward, alarmed at the situation and as shocked as everyone else in the room. Roman looked at her too and then down to prevent himself from automatically turning to see John's reaction. "Doc," he murmured, not wanting to appear as though he were ignoring her.

"What are you doing?" came the inquiry he knew he should have been expecting.

"My job."

She glanced from Roman over to Tony. There was confusion mixed with disbelief in her face as she stared at him. Slowly her eyes were drawn to John. Neither said a word to the other but the bond was unmistakable, and Tony suspected, painfully obvious to Roman on every occasion he was forced to witness it.

"This is cruel, Roman," she said, with a glance back at her ex-husband. "Surely you can see what bringing him here…"

"Oh, he sees alright," John told her though it was Roman he was staring at now. "He sees the perfect opportunity for payback except I never thought he'd stoop to asking help from a DiMera."

"Is that true?" she asked.

Unable to help himself, Tony rolled his eyes. The paranoia, not to mention hypocrisy in the room was so thick he could easily choke on it.

"I've already told you what I'm doing here," Roman told her stiffly.

"Yeah," came John's humorous laugh, "providing aid and comfort to the enemy, the guy that tried to murder me."

Roman glanced over at Tony whose impatience rippled along his shoulders in the form of a brief shrug. "If you like," he said in reply to his friend's unspoken request, "though believe me, it's not going to work."

From the inside pocket of his coat, Roman pulled out an envelope addressed to John. "This is from Shane," he said as he handed it over, "since he was pretty sure you wouldn't accept any of this unless he provided you with evidence."

"Donovan gave you this?" There was still suspicion in John's tone but a hint of uncertainly as well now. After glaring in Tony's direction, he tore open the envelope and began reading the contents; first the note Shane had written him, and then the forms that were attached. Next to him, Marlena read along and not to be left out, Kristen had gotten Jennifer to help to her feet. Without so much as a glance at her husband, she hurried over to John and standing on the other side from Marlena, studied the proof the agency had meticulously gathered and documented. Her face grew pale when they reached the third page, which contained as Tony knew, a number of photographs, including the ones Shane took the first night in the hospital after escaping the asylum, where the doctors had removed a bullet from Tony's back.

That was all she could handle. She took a step backwards and looked sick so that both Peter and Jennifer were instantly at her side, doing what they could to persuade her to come with them and sit at one of the tables. Surprisingly, she refused. "It's true," she said, her head darting up to face Tony.

There was remorse in her eyes but still no sign of what they'd shared in the past. Had he simply imagined it all this time?

_No._

Before John had entered the equation, things had been different…before the disaster that interrupted their first wedding ceremony. Without that, they would have never come back to Salem and she would have never met the bastard.

_What if_…two words of the English language he despised more than any others and yet how they hounded him no matter what he did to escape the influence haunting every bloody relationship he'd ever had.

It all came back to Stefano. Without him, there'd be no John Black.

Still, Tony recognized the irony of the situation since Black was causing Stefano headaches too and being the old man had provided Tony with nothing but time to think, he'd seen his father's original purpose when it came to John…he'd been Stefano's tool…one more way for Stefano to get his hands on Marlena but as with so many of his father's other schemes, it backfired. It seemed that when it came to choosing pawns, Father hadn't much luck.

"There's nothing in here that explains who was living in the mansion all of last year instead of you."

John had finished reading the contents of the packet and handed it to Marlena who looked rather pale also, but not John. He glared at his nemesis and Tony wanted to laugh at how predictable the man could be.

"As soon as Stefano is persuaded to disclose that information, then I suppose we all find out together."

"Or we'll discover you set this all up, just like you set up the last game at my expense."

"And tell me John, is that your professional judgment as a trained mercenary I hear, or is it your guilt?"

"I have nothing to…"

Now Tony did laugh, the sarcasm loud enough that what John had meant to say was downed out. "Yes," came Tony' s drawl once he contained his amusement. "I think we're all aware in what high regard you hold the sacrament of marriage."

"Tony, don't," said Marlena.

It was rather more difficult for him to ignore her feelings than those of his wife but no one was gong to play him for a fool, not again. "If you don't want to hear this, Marlena, I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving," she snapped back.

"Suit yourself."

"This is wrong Tony," she tried again but he wasn't about to get sidetracked and he turned his dark eyes on Kristen.

"I've read the trial depositions," he told her.

Her face, already pale, blanched a sickly white and her gaze darted around the room and then over to John. It took her a minute but she worked up the courage to say, "Those were sealed."

"Two separate courts in Europe reopened them when the ISA submitted verification of my identity, and in that packet Marlena is holding is a letter from the Vatican rescinding your annulment."

"They can't…"

"The signature on the original was forged."

Without even realizing it, her hand began rubbing her stomach and he could almost see what she was thinking…the wheels turning in her head. Did she imagine he was going to demand she kick John out of the mansion?

"Leave her be, DiMera."

"Or what, John?"

"You've done nothing but cause her pain."

"I just spent the last fourteen months of my life locked up in an institution because I put my marriage before my family…before my own father. When I found he'd come back to Salem for Marlena, " he said, nodding in her direction, "I called Shane…"

"Because you were afraid he'd tell Kristen you were lying to her again."

John's accusation was too much for Tony. "I turned in _my father_ for a woman who was sleeping with YOU," he snarled, the darkness in his eyes burning black. "The two of you, rolling around on the floor of MY HOUSE because hell, Tony, he can't see what's going on and he has it coming anyway. RIGHT? I'm a just an lying bastard of a DiMera."

The pallor of John's face matched Kristen's now though the blue in his eyes still burned furiously and he glared back and forth between Tony and then Roman who'd remained standing beside him in silence. "The two of you cooked this up together, didn't you?"

Tony's laughter turned sarcastically bitter once more. "You make is sound as though we sent you engraved initiations to hump our wives."

"TONY!" The censure in Kristen 's tone didn't quite cancel out the shame visible in her expression. "There is no need to be crude."

"Darling, believe me, I'm only just getting started."

"Not here," she told him, a panicked look in her eyes now.

Tony glanced around at the circle of curious and for the most part, familiar faces staring at the scene with rapt attention, a few slightly embarrassed but making no sign of leaving."I believe there are a number of people in this room only too happy to drag my reputation through the dirt a few months ago and for the entire world to hear about. You weren't all that concerned about your privacy back then," he said, mildly, "Or mine."

"We didn't know."

"That sounds tiresome already."

"Then what the hell do you want out of me?" she hissed at him, losing her temper finally, the harpy he'd never recognized in her before rearing it's ugliness for him and everyone else to see.

"I want to hear you say it," he told her.

"What?"

"Tell them." Tony waved his arm to encompass the room and all in attendance. "Tell them what you and John were busy doing the night of the blackout when you thought I was still in the hospital, my condition so dangerous I couldn't be told what the two of you were doing behind my back."

She stared back at him with the eyes of a trapped animal. "I can't," she whispered.

"DiMera," hissed John, the warning unmistakable but Tony kept his eyes trained on Kristen.

Her stubbornness kept her silent at first, her gaze darting about the room but Tony could see she was beginning to realize they were all waiting for her to speak up. The atmosphere of the room had begun to change. It was obvious she knew if she told them the truth, there would be ramifications and little if any sympathy for her. The knowledge suddenly angered her. What right did they have to judge her or look down their long noses with contempt for realizing she'd married a man who'd lied to her?

"Yes, " she announced in a clear voice, "I asked John to come to the mansion that night. He'd told me the truth about Stefano and God help me, instead of listening to him, I believed _your_ lies and look what happened."

"Oh, I know exactly what happened, my dear. _You_ stayed safe."

"And what about John?"

"John wasn't my responsibility," came Tony's sharp reply. "You were."

"And Marlena?"

He could feel Marlena's eyes on him and he glanced in her direction. Sure enough, her gaze tried to pin him down with the lie he'd told her that day when she'd asked about Stefano. The convenience of her memories didn't really surprise him any longer but he was done with playing by her rules or anyone else's when it came to his family. "There are two graves in the cemetery here at St. Luke's," he said to Kristen though he continued looking at Marlena as he spoke. "Both belong to women who I was unable to protect from my father, in part because I chose to forget how truly dangerous he can be. That is a mistake I have no intention of repeating."

"But…" Kristen shook her head. "There are no DiMeras buried in Salem," she said.

"Your sister, Renee is buried here."

Marlena didn't look away when he uttered the name but something in her expression altered just slightly…softened with the onslaught of memories she'd not thought about in years. "And Daphne," she added in a low voice though it carried.

"Your mother?" said Kristen, the disbelief more than evident and she turned to look first at Marlena and then Roman. "Is this true?" she asked him.

"Most of the people in this room could tell you that it is," he said.

Her gaze flew back to Tony. "Then why the hell didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want you to end up where they are."

"Stefano would _never_ hurt me."

Again Tony gaze met Marlena's. "Renee believed that too I'm afraid, as did I once."

"Stefano would NEVER harm his own daughter," insisted Kristen and now she sought out John with her gaze, expecting him to back her up but for the first time since Tony's appearance, he had nothing to say. "Don't tell me you knew about this too," she said to him but he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me before," she cried at Tony now with accusation in her voice. "I came to you and asked why everyone here looked at Father like a monster and you…" she had to stop and swallow convulsively to gain control of her voice, "you brushed it off and told me to ignore them….that the people who mattered would judge us for who we were."

"Is that not true?"

"If you'd told me the truth, John and Marlena would never have suffered as they did."

"But you would have."

"NO." She backed away from him, shaking her head. "No, if I suffered it was because of your silence…all the things you kept from me."

Tony couldn't hide from the pain her accusation caused him. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd been tempted to explain to her what Stefano was but in the end he'd always come up against the same terrifying consequences that he knew he couldn't live through again…consequences that would likely obliterate what was left of this family.

"Tell her." It was Roman, who was still standing at his side. "Tell her all of it."

Tony looked away.

"I know you're worried of history repeating itself," he murmured so that only Tony could hear him now, "believe me, if anyone understands that, it's me but you can't protect her any longer the way things are now unless she's told the extent of what happened. John doesn't know, and do you really think he cares?"

And there was the rub because Tony believed in the end, John would break Kirsten's heart. She was too much her father's daughter. She'd proven it already with her behavior since coming to Salem and setting her eyes on a man she wasn't free to claim…all the secrets and the lies she'd told even before the wedding and once she betrayed John as she'd betrayed her husband, he'd never feel about her the same way again. Worse, something in Kristen's demeanor made Tony fear it was already too late….all because of his father infernal obsessions, John's egotism when it came to the man, and his own misguided judgment. Perhaps Roman was right, the time had come for a little shock treatment.

Facing her, he prayed he was doing the right thing. "I kept silent because once Renee learned the truth about Father, it nearly destroyed all of us."

Kristen's glanced at each of them in turn, and then at John whose own gaze was focused on Marlena. It was obvious he felt in the dark.

"She changed," explained Tony.

"Because he manipulated her, the way he's done to both of us," Kristen said, jumping in and then turned to her brother, "and Peter."

But Tony shook his head. "Before her mother told Renee about Stefano being her father, she and I were engaged."

Kristen stared at him. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Why didn't…Tony, you never said a word about…" her voice faded as the insults he and Stefano had thrown at each other in the past began to make sense to her all of the sudden, half remembered arguments she'd heard growing up and the emotional distance that existed between the two men no matter what she'd done to try and bring them closer. "What did he do?"

Tony shrugged. "Welcomed her as his daughter, with open arms as he did you and Peter."

"And you?"

Sighing, he told her. "He demanded I stay here." Keeping his voice even took a conscious effort as the memories threatened to overwhelm him.

He could feel her eyes on him, searching and as badly as he wanted to hide behind a mask of cold disinterest, he couldn't summon it up this time. It angered him but that didn't work either.

"That must have killed you," she said softly.

"Not as much as it affected Renee," he told her, struggling to hang on and keep his voice from cracking. "But there was nothing to be done except learn to accept it."

"How?"

Tony's laughter was painful. "If I knew the answer to that question, perhaps she'd still be alive."

"But you married someone else…"

"Yes, and so did she, except that neither of us could…" he gulped and then tried again. "I told you once that there was a period of time when I believed my mother had an affair. She told me I was the result of it…that Stefano wasn't my father and therefore, Renee and I were _not_ related, which of course only made matters worse. And for the record, Renee did try to make her marriage work…we both did but it all got so twisted round and…" For some reason, he found himself looking at Marlena and she gazed back at him seriously and when he hesitated, she nodded her head for him to continue. "Renee was pregnant with her husband's child." The reluctance in his voice was so unlike him, he knew Kristen would understand what telling this story was costing him. "She went out riding on a horse I'd warned her to stay away from because he was too dangerous and she took a fall…and miscarried. She admitted to me later, she'd done it on purpose."

Several horrified gasps came from the crowd, one he was certain was Hope's voice and he shut his eyes. She'd probably never heard this story before and he didn't like her finding out what Renee had done to her stepbrother this way. "Once she'd lost her own child, she couldn't live with seeing Anna expecting, knowing it belonged to me and…"

Kristen's wide eyes were riveted on him, appalled at what she knew was coming but unable to look away.

"And she arranged an accident."

For a moment the two of them stared at each other and then Kristen's eyes dropped to her hand that was holding her stomach and then over to Marlena's face and the guilt in her eyes was there for the entire room to read. Guilt and fear.

"That's enough, Tony," said John, walking to Kristen's side to take her in his arms but her face was still focused on Marlena's and her breathing was quickening so that in a minutes she was having a problem catching her breath at all. Without thinking, Tony took a step towards her but Roman's hand settled on his shoulder, a gentle reminder of the situation. Frustrated and unable to do anything about it, he glared at the man comforting his wife. The bastard would take advantage of any bloody opportunity to play the savior.

It took a few minutes for Kristen to calm down and the silence in the room was swallowed up in murmurs from dozens of whispered conversations. They died away slowly when she pulled out of John's arms, wiping the tears from her face, but smiling at him with unspoken thanks. "I'm sorry Tony," she said, still holding onto John's hand. "I hate what Father did but, legalities aside, the baby I'm carrying isn't yours…"

"And you wouldn't want it to be."

"That's not fair."

Tony shook his head. "Well, something we agree upon finally."

"I just wish you'd been honest with me from the beginning."

"Honest," he muttered, and then point blank, "Tell, me, Kristen, what would you do to keep that child and his father in your life? Anything?"

"YES," came her reply with a viciousness that caught her and nearly everyone else in the room by surprise…everyone except Peter and Tony, who nodded.

"That, my dear, is the reason I would have done _anything_ in my power to keep the truth about Father hidden."

"But don't you see? Whatever has happened was because you lied."

"Did it really?"

"What are you saying?"

His dark eyes bored into hers so that she couldn't look away. "I think you know the answer to that question better than anyone else in this room because the fact is, none of this started until you learned what being a DiMera truly means."

"Damn it Tony, stop badgering her."

Letting his eyes drift to the man at her side, he smiled sadly. "Tell me, did she stand by you John? During the trial?

That was too much for Kristen whose tears began again and she turned her back on both of them.

"You bastard," hissed John, turning on him furiously. "I don't care what Donovan says, I'm going to find the truth and when I do, you're going to pay for trying to kill me."

"Believe me John, if that was me in Aremid, you'd be dead."

"STOP IT." Kristen screamed at both of them. "John," she said, still breathing heavily, "I want to go home."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Neither of you are going anywhere yet."

"You can't stop me from leaving with him," Kirsten told him, apparently worried he meant to drag her back to the mansion or try to separate them.

"Oh, you've made your preference clear to me and everyone else but there are a few things we need to get straight first."

Kristen glared. "You have no right…"

"I think fourteen months locked up in a facility and a bullet in my back is gives me plenty of right to expect a few answers out of a woman who spent three years before we came back to this god awful place professing her undying love for me."

She waited, doing her best not to squirm.

"You see, there's one question in particular that I can't quite get out of my mind…why John felt so free to show up at our wedding, fully expecting that if he could prove to you that Stefano was involved in Curtis Reed's murder, you would call off the wedding."

She didn't say anything.

"No? How about this one…why did you state in the paperwork for the annulment that Peter was the one who talked you into going through with the wedding that night? Coerced I believe was the language you used."

She knew she was caught. She could see in his eyes that he was aware of what she'd done when she arrived in Salem and being Tony had shown up with Roman, she probably should have been expecting it. If not him, there were any number of other people in town who knew as well.

"I didn't come here planning on this happening," she told him.

He fixed her with a glance that held the full measure of the betrayal he was feeling. "And after everything we meant to each other, you couldn't come to me and tell me _he_ was the man you wanted?"

"It wasn't like that. I wanted to marry you."

"Oh yes…so badly, you needed to be coerced."

"Well, you'd done such a fabulous job of keeping what you knew about Stefano from me," she snapped back, "I had no idea until I heard John's stories what he was capable of. I didn't want to believe it but when he brought the proof that night…" but she stopped abruptly when he looked away in disgust. "What?"

"That's an excuse Kristen and we both know it. You wanted him to come to your rescue that night so you didn't have to own up to your behavior when you came here…when you were still engaged to me, and slept with him."

"No."

"The fact of the matter is that no matter what John knows about Stefano, or has shared with you...his precious _truth_ he's so fond of preaching, you're now more vulnerable than ever."

"That's it." John took Kristen by the arm. "I've had enough of this. We're leaving."

"My lawyers will be calling you with a court date," Tony called as they turned to head towards a table to find Kristen's purse and instantly, she whirled about to face him.

"You _do_ want a divorce," he reminded her.

"No," Her eyes gleamed in the low light furiously. "I am going to file for another annulment."

"There will be no annulment," Tony said coldly. "You want each other so badly, you can live without the church's blessing and you can face the people of this community so that they can see you for what you are."

"I still have grounds for an annulment, Antony…whatever the circumstances that night, I was tricked into going though with the ceremony."

"A detail you ignored the moment you discovered John was a priest and realized you couldn't have him and then like magic," he, said, snapping his fingers, "suddenly you were more than willing to settle for me. And I'll remind you that was your choice. I did nothing to pressure you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"One more thing," he said, ignoring her question. "The divorce won't be final until after that child is born." He aimed a pointed glance at her stomach.

"You can't DO that."

"If John is as committed to you as he swears, he'll wait," and his eyes alight with amusement, he glanced over towards her partner, "right John?"

"Oh, you're as sick as your father, DiMera."

"A rare compliment from a man who believes his feelings trump those he judges morally bankrupt, all in the name of crawling into a woman's bed."

For the first time since the argument had begun, John's face colored with something Tony though might possibly be regret. "So to call me on the carpet for my sins, you felt it necessary to humiliate the woman you profess to love in public," he accused in return.

"I never pretended to be you, John and as much as I'd like to blame you completely, that's obviously not the case."

There was real pain in Kristen's eyes as he said this and after hesitating a brief moment, she walked over to him, close enough so that no one else could hear them.

"I know how hurt and betrayed you must feel," she said in a low, throaty whisper, "but you're wrong. The only thing that protecting me accomplished was to make it easier for Stefano to manipulate me."

The coldness in Tony's eyes softened as she spoke and there was a depth of sorrow in them now she'd never seen before. "And who have _you_ learned to manipulate?"

"Don't," she hissed. "Don't you dare." But he was unfazed.

"You wanted to lose your innocence, my dear, and discover the whole ugly truth of it. So, here we are." And before she realized what he meant to do, he learned forward and kissed her on each cheek as though he were her brother instead of her husband. "Welcome to life as a DiMera.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_Kimberly: I'm homesick for the person I was when I first  
went to Paris. I was young and full of hope. Naive._

_Tony: Don't you like the person you are now?_

_Kimberly: Of course I do. I like who I am very much.  
I'm strong and independent  
and I can make a faithful friend if  
I allow myself to be friends with anybody_

_Tony: But you don't do that often, do you?_

_Kimberly: No, but then you don't either._

_1984_

Penthouse Grill

"Yes sir?"

"We'll have champagne," Tony told the bartender.

"I'd rather have a beer."

A mischievous smile on his lips, he followed Roman's stare where it lit on the table with Kristen and John who were arguing with Peter. "Humor me."

Roman smiled too at the improvement in Tony's disposition. "Feeling liberated, are we?"

"Profoundly," Tony said, taking the two glasses of champagne and handing one to the other man. "There's nothing quite as exhilarating as a really warped and twisted family row."

"Especially in public."

Tony lifted his glass up. "Here's to the next one, with Stefano."

"I prefer that one take place in court," said Roman, raising his glass as well to the thought of finally nailing DiMera, "or better yet, a jail cell where the old man can rot."

"At this point, I wouldn't quibble if it took place in a morgue."

"Anyone you'd like to see laid out beside him?" asked Roman, drinking down the champagne as though it were beer.

"You mean in particular?"

"Yeah."

Tony switched his gaze from the crowd to his friend's face, trying to decipher what Roman was hinting at. "No."

"You sure?" Roman continued eyeing the small party of three that was rather conspicuously being left alone. "Peter didn't look all that surprised to see you."

Tony had to agree and wondered silently what the younger Blake was up to. He was no longer heir to Stefano's empire and his sister was about to lose all of the holdings she'd acquired at her husband's supposed death. With Father on the run, that left him vulnerable in court if Tony chose to step in and take control of the family business and somehow Tony doubted his brother would be pleased. He might be young, but he wasn't stupid and he'd learned from Stefano how to play dirty.

Taking a sip from his glass, Tony leaned his elbow on the bar. "I don't know for how long," he told Roman, "but he knew."

"If Kristen finds out…"

"She'll thank him for keeping it under wraps," Tony interrupted him dryly.

With a sour look, Roman nodded.

Perhaps it was the champagne or revisiting so much old history they'd shared together that made him bring up the subject, hoping Tony's euphoria might get him a different result this time. "Did your father threaten Anna if you didn't leave her?"

The only indication Tony gave that he was surprised was the air of stillness in his demeanor at hearing Roman mention his ex-wife's name. "No."

Roman set his empty glass on the bar and ordered himself a beer. "And you expect me to believe that, don't you?"

"No."

With a chuckle, he picked up the draft the bartender brought him and took a generous swallow. "Alright, I'll drop it but I'm going to say something first even if you think it's none of my business because…"

Tony eyed him curiously.

"…you're the only man who's ever made her happy."

"Knowing how Anna naturally gravitates to any man in the vicinity, I find that hard to believe," said Tony in a way that made it difficult for Roman to determine if he being was serious or not.

"Men who find Anna's charms appealing aren't interested in happily ever after," Roman said.

"Then they're fools."

Roman had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. "And the biggest one of them is standing right next to me."

Tony didn't argue the point or appear insulted in the least but let his gaze wander back to his wife who was hanging all over her fiancé now. "A failing of mine it seems," he observed and finishing the last of his champagne, he turned back to the bar. "Perhaps your sister was right."

"Who?" asked Roman. "You mean Kimberly?"

And Tony nodded.

"Did you talk to her when she was in town for Dr. Horton's funeral?"

"Oh no, this was years ago, after she came back from Paris."

Now it was Roman's turn to be curious though Tony didn't elaborate quite the way he was expecting.

"Protecting oneself can get in the way."

Roman hid his shock well considering. He had to admit he'd never seen the similarity between the two of them but now that Tony mentioned it, he began to understand at least part of the reason Tony would have settled for Kristen, just as his sister had chosen a man who was only a shadow of his predecessor.

"Excuse me."

Both men turned.

"Lexie." Roman offered a bright smile to his best friend's wife and then engulfed her in a monstrous bear hug. "You look absolutely gorgeous. And where's your other half? I haven't even had a chance to say hello yet."

Lexie pointed him in the right direction and with his beer in hand, Roman disappeared to talk shop with Abe.

Once he was gone, Lexie smiled shyly at Tony. For the most part he was a stranger to her and his arrival back from the dead had turned John and Kristen's party on its ear so she was rather nervous at the thought of doing this.

"Would you care for a drink," he offered with his most charming smile.

"Actually I was hoping that you and I could go somewhere a little more private…or ah…" she stumbled over her embarrassment and hurriedly tried to explain, "well, I just mean somewhere else…not here, so we could talk."

"Is this about Celeste?"

"Sort of," she hedged. "I thought Shane or Roman might have said something to you."

He looked at her, thoroughly confused now.

"I just…" but she didn't get any further when Marlena walked by, apparently on her way out and looking upset after only just having words with Kristen and John and hurriedly setting his glass down, Tony suggested that Lexie meet him at the bar at his hotel in an hour where they could continue this, and followed Marlena out to retrieve her coat.

"You shouldn't be leaving all by yourself," he said, walking over to join her.

Momentarily, she glared at him but then relented and the misery she was going through surfaced in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"But there's no need to take such risks. At least let Abe or Mike or someone drive you home."

"I'm not going home."

It popped out of her mouth without her really thinking about it.

"I see," he said and then gently, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Alright, I'm not sorry for what I said earlier, but none of it was meant to hurt you."

"Of course not. You're angry and so naturally the rest of us all have experience it _right_ along with you."

"Are you sure you're not jealous that someone else got their kicks in first?"

She whipped around so quickly he didn't have time to react and the sting of her hand slapping his face reminded him that for all her compassion, she had quite the temper. And sure enough, her eyes were blazing at him. "Don't you dare presume to tell me what I'm feeling."

"Why not?" he countered, refusing to back down simply because she expected it of him. "Are you so fragile all of the sudden? That's not the Marlena I met when I came to town."

His comment seemed to bother her and she turned away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Perhaps you could be more specific."

"Well, your sense of decorum used to be much more refined."

Tony snorted. "Yes, and look where it landed me. Alone again."

"Is it really such a loss?" she muttered under her breath.

"And now who's being callous?"

Her face grew flush and looking even more uncomfortable, she said, "I ought to be going."

"You're not going anywhere all by yourself with Stefano out there."

"I wouldn't suggest you tag along. John will…"

"Have a hernia? If you're trying to discourage me, that's not exactly the tack I'd go with."

Her eyes fired up again. "Is _everything_ a source of amusement to you?"

"Other than the situation you find yourself in with my father?" He took her coat from the attendant before Marlena could grab it and opening it up, held it for her to slip into. "Yes. Believe it or not, it lowers my blood pressure and keeps me from murdering various members of my family."

She laughed at that, and giving in, put her arm through the sleeve of her coat. "In that case," she told him, "a little more seriousness on your part might serve us all better."

"It might but you wouldn't like me then."

"I don't like you, period."

He shook his head. "You _are_ in a vile mood," and then an impish grin curled up the side of his mouth. "I think I have just the cure. Come."  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he led her into the elevator.

"Marlena, Marlena...what happened to your sense of adventure?"

"A divorce," she told him with a straight face. "Among other things."

His smile became rueful. "You'd think it would get easier after the first time but actually, I think it gets worse."

"Well, you'll get no pity from me this time around since you didn't belong with her in the first place."

It took some effort but he curbed the inclination to roll his eyes. "Is that your professional opinion, or…"

"Don't even go there," she warned, though with rather less conviction than before.

"Alright. I'll make you deal…you don't mention my father for the next hour and I won't bring up John. How's that?"

"Or Roman?"

"You have my word, dear lady," he said with a short bow.

She looked at him and the skepticism in her gaze was impossible to miss. "A whole hour? I don't believe you can manage that."

"Seriously Marlena, me not capable of throwing caution to the wind and simply playing for an hour? You think marriage has changed me that much?"

"I think that woman could permanently wring the spontaneity out of a reveler at Mardi Gras."

"Hm. Well, I've had fourteen months of freedom…"

"That wasn't my experience of being stuck in an asylum."

"You didn't grow up with my family, either," he reminded her and she broke down and smiled at him finally and he found he enjoyed the way it brightened her entire face, though she was shaking her head at the same time.

"It must piss Stefano off to no end that you refuse to play by his rules."

"It's been fairly evident for years that my father doesn't acknowledge the concept of rules beyond getting around them."

"His true talent in life."

Tony's snort of laughter sounded rude but in a minute both of them were laughing with genuine amusement.

"So, where are we going," she asked again as they reached the lobby and he escorted her out to the valet parking.

"I know it's difficult, but I want to you try and pretend you're having fun. It will be a lot more enjoyable and believe me, after a little bit, it will start to happen all on its own."

"What is this, the Tony DiMera cure for depression?"

He shrugged. "One of them."

"Did this work on Kristen?"

"What do you think?"

"I think your wife understands the concept of fun about as well as your father."

His only reply was, "yes," but he said it in a way that seemed he was accepting reality for the first time.

After a moment of waiting, his car arrived, a sleek Italian sports model and he held the door open for her and once she was seated, tipped the attendant and walked around to the driver's side.

"How about if I guess," she said as he settled in and fastened his seat belt.

"You're incorrigible woman. Do you really think you know me that well?"

She leaned back in her seat and gazed out of the windshield, watching the scenery and only half aware of the car's powerful engine as it accelerated, gliding through the mostly deserted streets of downtown. "Believe it or not, I think I'm beginning to get the hang of how DiMera men think."

"Oh really." The challenge in his tone suggested he thought otherwise.

"You don't all behave the same, that is true but it would simply kill any of you to be thought of as predictable."

Tony's laughter rang out in the close space. "That's cheating."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you think I don't talk to Gene anymore? That he never told me how close you and Anna got after I disappeared all those years ago?"

"Okay, but I can promise that you were _not_ her favorite subject after you pulled that stunt."

"I have no doubt about that," he said, the amusement suddenly gone from his voice. It was a sticky subject and not one Marlena wanted to get into so she focused on her surroundings again and tried to figure out where he was taking her.

"Well, there aren't any nightclubs in this part of town."

"Nope."

"Or pizza parlors."

"Why on earth would you think I was taking you out for pizza?" he asked, his humor returning at the thought.

"Sorry, an old joke."

Apparently seeing Roman earlier had brought back memories and sure enough she fell silent for a good ten minutes, until she realized they were on a road that led out of the city and not back towards the lake or out to the docks and the pier.

"Alright, I'm stumped."

Behind the wheel, he smiled, accelerating again as the speed limit increased. True, he hadn't been out here in ages but the road was one he was even more familiar with than those on the other, swankier side of town and he knew that despite his absence and rumored death, it would be set up and waiting, the equipment kept in pristine mechanical order since Peter had grown fond of the place and Miguel was used to both men arriving completely out of the blue.

"Tony, there's nothing out here. What, are we just going for a drive?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Oh? Do you have a lair where you take women to rendezvous?"

This time his laughter held a hint of sarcasm. "See, it's times like this I know you've spent _way_ too much time with Father."

"You're making it sound as though that was all my idea."

"No more than you suggesting I spirit women away all because I'm related to the man."

Chuckling, she held up a hand in protest, "I'm sorry, it was only a joke. I just haven't a clue where we're going."

The car slowed down now and pulled off onto a short gravel road which they drove along slowly for a quarter of a mile or so, passed though an electronic gate and beyond that, reached what appeared to be a towering barn with a corral spread out alongside it. She couldn't quite tell in the darkness. As the car approached, several floodlight were activated and she realized that the building wasn't a barn at all but a vast hanger, one side comprised of several doors. Two of them were big enough to fit a airplane through at least and then she got a look at what she'd thought was a fenced corral. Instead it was full-sized Indy track and stretched out into the distance, far beyond the extent of the lights.

"I had no idea this was out here."

Tony cut the engine and took a cursory glance around to see if Peter had made any changes or improvement in his absence. "That's because it's private," he told her.

"Your own racetrack?" Even Marlena was awed by the size of it and for a change he detected no hint of disapproval.

"There's nothing like a little adrenaline rush to help work out the kinks."

"And one of the things you missed when you didn't have your eyesight."

"Yes." His dark eyes gleamed, reflecting some of the bright light from outside the car and she could see he was relishing the thought of maneuvering a car along the track at breakneck speeds that could easily kill him. "Racing clears the mind," he said and then feeling her gaze, he smiled and reached to open the door. "Works wonders when you're in a rut."

"Is that what you call this?"

He'd unlatched his door but didn't open it when he heard her question. It made him sit back thoughtfully.

"Being in love with the wrong person?" For just an instant, his eyes caught hers and she recognized something she hadn't seen from him in ages, something he'd learned to disguise because the alternative would mean facing problems he had no control over…the sort that could easily push a person's sanity right over a cliff. "Honestly, it's no more painful that being in love with the right person and knowing you can't be with her," he said quietly. "Ever."

Most people in town who'd known Tony for any length of time would likely assume he was speaking of his past and Renee but Marlena didn't think so. He was like his Father that way. He didn't live in the past, even when it still affected him.

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

"About Kristen, or that I humiliated John in public?"

"I thought we made a deal…"

"Which you've broken a couple times over at last count."

She shook her head at him but there was the ghost of a smile on her lips. "I'm glad you're back."

"Why?" he countered and she got the impression he was quite serious now. "My presence is going to do nothing to make your life any easier."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not blind any longer, Marlena and even when I was…" but he didn't finish what he'd meant to say. Instead he rubbed his eyes and forced a smile. "Never mind. I brought you out here to forget about all of this for a while so how about we…"

"I want to ask you something first."

He sat back again but told her, "I'm not in the mood to talk to you about Kristen or her situation."

"Why did you call Shane?"

That caught him by surprise and he searched her face, warmth and a frank curiosity in his dark eyes. "You want to talk about my father?"

"Even you'll have to admit the decision to turn him in was quite a switch after keeping his secrets at Maison Blanche."

"So, you still think I knew that John was there."

"No, but you didn't try and find out one way or the other."

"And if I had to do it all over again, the only thing I'd change would be making certain that boat I put Stefano on ended up in South America which is where it was paid to go."

"But you knew what he was capable of…"

"What the hell do you want out of me, Marlena? The man is my father and if you're digging around for an explanation, hoping that I did this for you or John or the Bradys, then I'm sorry. I did it because I couldn't watch him destroy what is left of _my_ family and if you think I'm proud of myself, you're dead wrong."

He'd turned to the window again to hide the shame and misery in his face but it was mixed with the anger she could hear and she realized this was the first time he'd opened up to her. She couldn't remember when he'd admitted how he truly felt about Stefano. "You really do care about him."

"You sound surprised."

"No…" and then she sighed. "Perhaps a little."

Silence filled the car and as it lengthened, Marlena felt increasingly awkward but years of practice helped her wait for him to continue when he was ready, which he did after nearly five minutes.

"When I first leaned someone deliberately fixed the information here in the hospital to convince both of us I was someone else's son, I was a mess. I didn't know what the hell to do. A reconciliation was the last thing I wanted after what Father had done to me and my mother and Renee and so many others. When he showed me the evidence, I absolutely refused to accept it, for one thing, because I thought he'd made it all up and just the idea infuriated me after..."  
He stopped, the memories too painful to say out loud, even with her and without thinking, she laid her hand on his arm to let him know she understood.

"The problem was, he hadn't lied," said Tony, no longer bothering to keep his emotions in check. "It was all true."

Marlena stared in spite of her best efforts. "Who would do such a thing? Not your mother…not on purpose anyway."

"No."

"She did have the affair?"

He nodded. "There was apparently someone else who knew about it and had a bone to pick with Stefano, so…"

"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry but I don't understand why someone would do this to you, knowing the consequences."

"It doesn't matter any longer. She's dead and buried and if it were to come to light, it would only hurt those who had no part in it."

"But Renee and your mother are dead. Who could it possibly hurt now?"

"Her children."

Marlena's eyes widened suddenly and when she didn't respond to him, Tony turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Are you talking about Peter and Kristen?"

A hint of alarm crept into his eyes. "What would make you say that?"

"You said you read the trial depositions and I assume Roman told you the rest, including that we brought a woman back with us from Aremid. She'd been living in the house there and had no memory of who she was."

"I suppose he did."

"Laura and I have been treating her and she remembered some things, including John."

"John," repeated Tony, surprised. "From where?"

"When he was a priest, he came to Maison Blanche and helped her. She said that he came to hear her confession."

Tony's face paled beneath his tan but he didn't comment so Marlena went on.

"She told us that was the reason Stefano wiped away John's memory…because the woman confessed to him that Stefano murdered her husband and her children."

"But then it couldn't be…"

"She's tried to kill herself twice since then and John remembered under the same drug we gave the woman that she's Rachel Blake, though she continues to deny it."

"Oh God," he murmured.

"What if she confessed more to John than what Stefano had done?"

"Then it will all come out and…" Again he stopped.

"What?"

"I'm not sure she did confess all of it because the person who supplied Rachel the information about my mother's affair is someone whose identity my father has been trying to discover for years now and since Stefano brainwashed John, I suspect he would have learned the extent of Rachel's confession. Of course, if this woman at the mansion is Rachel Blake, I'm afraid her secret might come out anyway."

"You know this person, whoever it was that helped her?"

"Yes and I wonder…"

Marlena tried to be patient, waiting for him to put the pieces together.

"Well," he shrugged. "Lexie Carver wanted to speak to me and asked that we go somewhere private."

Though he had no idea why, his mention of Lexie changed Marlena's mood abruptly and she smiled at him in a way that lit up her eyes.

"Actually, Lexie's news has nothing to do with the woman and for a change, it's something concerning your family you'll enjoy hearing about."

"What a departure that will be," he said.

"Why don't we call a rain check on the driving and you go talk to her."

"Because I brought you out here to get your mind off your troubles."

"I don't think it would be safe for me to get in one of those cars at the moment. You've given me too much to think about."

"That's the idea," he told her. "It will help focus your mind."

"I know but I need to go speak to Laura."

"Marlena, I don't want you sharing what I've said with anyone."

"But Laura is her psychiatrist too. She's not about to share privileged information about a patient."

"But that patient could be her son-in-law's mother and if it turns out this woman is Rachel Blake, and it were to be found that she's mentally incompetent, both he and Kristen would have access to what I've just told you."

"We can't hide this, Tony."

"No matter who it hurts? You think Stefano will just stand by when he learns who was responsible for destroying his relationship with his son?"

"You're asking me to lie."

"No, I'm asking you do what you accused me of ignoring year before last at Maison Blanche, protecting someone from Stefano."

"Who?" she asked though she had a good idea already what he was going to say.

"Celeste."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_Tony: This city owes you its gratitude, after all you saved it._

_Roman: I was only doing my job, Tony._

_Tony: I'm sorry but I have also my own personal debt of gratitude…to you…_

_Roman: Tony…_

_Tony: You saved my life Roman. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead._

_Roman: Well, what about me and Marlena? I mean you did a pretty good job of saving us._

_1984_

Penthouse Grill

"Abe. Roman."

Abe's eyes grew round and then stared pointedly at his old partner.

"John," said Roman in reply, turning around to face the other man. "I thought you and Kristen were going home."

"Where's Tony?"

Roman's shrugged. "He's a free man for the first time in over a year and a half so I assume he's out enjoying it."

"And why are you buying this garbage? You and Shane, you're smarter than to fall for a trick as obvious as this one."

"Look John, we gave you every scrap of evidence along with the fact that we broke him out of there ourselves."

"That's just what Tony is counting on, unless of course you're in on it too."

Roman glared at John coldly. "I understand that dealing with Stefano has made you paranoid but there are limits to how far you can push this and I suggest you stick to them…"

"Or what, Tony will kill me?"

"You're really not getting the picture here, are you?"

"I get that you're either purposely ignoring how dangerous the man is or deliberately helping him."

"John, don't…"

"Damn it Abe, you were there. You read the damn diary and saw how it was all set up. He was obsessed with Kristen, and with making me pay for _stealing_ her away."

Still standing behind Roman, Abe wouldn't meet John's eyes and it was evident that he was extremely uncomfortable being stuck in the middle of this argument between his two best friends…even more so given the contention between them was suddenly a man who was related to his wife.

"You know, this has happened before," said Roman, not entirely certain he gave a damn about keeping control of his temper, "and the last person set up was me, so I'm perfectly aware of what Tony's father is capable of when it comes to using his son, all for the sole purpose of getting a little revenge."

"It's not the same thing at all," insisted John.

"Oh, I beg to differ…and I wasn't just framed for one murder, but six and there was no one more shocked than me the night I broke into Tony's penthouse and found him chained up while someone who'd been wearing his face for over nine months was busy across town getting ready to murder my wife, so don't tell me I don't know what the hell I'm talking about or that I'm being naïve when it comes to Tony."

By now the two men were standing only a couple feet from each other and tension between them was obvious to everyone in the room.

"I KNOW he set me up."

"This isn't about Tony or whether I'm right or wrong, this is about the fact I brought someone here tonight who wasn't about to simply lie down after what you did to him and his wife."

Kristen's scream echoed in the room at precisely the same moment that John's fist smashed into Roman's face.

The impact snapped Roman's head around and when he wiped his nose and mouth, his sleeve came away covered with blood. "Well, if anyone had suspicions about what Tony said tonight concerning you and Kristen, they won't any longer."

"This is all about Doc, isn't it?" John insisted.

"You're going to stand in this room full of people who've known me all my life and suggest I'd help anyone simply for payback?"

"Why didn't you say something then, call and warn us what he was planning on doing?"

"For Christ's sake John, you managed to ruin two marriages and in less than two year's time, one of them being mine so I find you playing the wounded party in all this awfully damn hypocritical."

"You really are on his side."

Roman shook his head in disgust. "And paranoia is the last thing you can afford right now. It's only going to cloud your judgment."

"Mine? I think I'm seeing things clearly. The man is a menace."

"Well, if you could manage to keep your pants zipped, maybe you wouldn't piss off so many of the wrong people."

Incredibly, Roman's sneer didn't elicit violence on John's part this time around. "Other than your need to insult me," he said in a mild enough tone, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Not straight forward enough for you? Okay. Tony may not be his father, but that doesn't mean he's going to stand around and watch the two of you play house without making you sorry you messed with his life."

John's eyes narrowed. "So you're admitting he _is_ a DiMera."

"Of course he is. That doesn't automatically make him the devil incarnate though, or a murderer."

"The man is dangerous, Roman."

"Not the way you're talking about, but yeah."

"You don't know the DiMeras if you think Tony isn't capable of murder."

"Oh, I never said he wasn't capable of it, just a little more imaginative, and I can promise he doesn't want you dead, John."

In front of him the other man's fists were clenched at his sides. "And of course your solution to that was to bring him back here."

"I'm not the one who was stupid enough to turn him into walking karma."

That hit the mark. and lit a fire in John's eyes. "You BASTARD," he snarled but this time there were at least three men including Abe dragging him back before he could take another swing. "You're just proving to Marlena what an asshole you are, that you don't give a damn about what Stefano has put her through…"

"You better get him the hell out of here," warned Roman, "or by god, he's going to be sorry."

"It was YOU who destroyed your marriage…" John continued to holler as Abe and Bo and Mike did their best to put more distance between the two men.

Someone appeared in front of him before he could do more than take a step to follow, and she offered him a napkin to wipe his face.

"Mrs. Horton."

Her smile was as warm as ever. "Here, why don't we sit down and I'll help you clean up your face."

Roman allowed himself to be led over to a table and once there, he sat while Alice Horton dipped the napkin in a glass of ice water and did her usual professional job of wiping away the mess just as she'd done when he was a kid and got into any number of scrapes with Bo.

"Tell me that my parents missed that," he said once she'd finished.

"Yes, Shawn and Caroline left just after they spoke to you earlier."

His sigh of relief didn't change the look on her face.

"Once they hear about it though, I doubt they'll be pleased, or surprised," she told him.

Being that she was practically a grandmother to him, Roman knew the expression on her face. She felt for his situation but like Abe, she saw John's side of things as well and had been quite supportive of him, and Kristen.

"He suffered so terribly in Aremid because of the DiMeras."

"I'm not suggesting he didn't," Roman acknowledged, sitting back in his chair now. "All Shane and I have done is try and point out that someone other than Tony was responsible and for the record, that's how this all came about. If we hadn't been trying to prove John was innocent because Shane thought Tony might still be alive, we probably wouldn't have found him at all. We did this _for_ John."

"Perhaps you should have told him that."

Roman's laughter was bitterly painful in his own ears. "Mrs. H, I won't pretend that he and I are friends any longer."

"But he's not even with Marlena, my dear."

"And I'm not sure that's something I feel good about necessarily, not with the way he's looking at her in the midst of an engagement party thrown for him and _another_ woman who is now pregnant with his child, a woman he stole from someone else and how do you think it felt to have to break _that_ news to Tony?"

"Oh Roman, I understand how you feel."

"Really? And how about how Tony feels?"

"You're going to have to give everyone a little time to come to terms with this, especially John."

"John is NOT going to come around, Mrs. Horton, not where Kristen's husband is concerned."

"And naturally you can't help but sympathize with Tony's predicament."

Wishing he had another beer, Roman fiddled with one of the empty glasses on the table. "You didn't have to see his face the moment when he realized that the woman he'd been protecting had done this to him. It was like having someone pry open my soul to have a look inside, as though I were back in St. Luke's that day." His voice had dropped to a rough whisper by the time he'd reached the last few words.

Alice didn't say anything, just leaned forward and laid her hand on his, patting it gently. "Is that the only reason?"

"For what?"

"That you're taking Tony's side in all of this."

He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze head on. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment, "I don't understand what you mean."

"I guess I'm asking if there is something he's said to you and Shane about Stefano that you haven't told anyone else." When Roman didn't answer her right away, she squeezed his hand. "I only worry that you could end up hurt again and yes, Tony too…and John."

A smile flashed, along with his dimples. "Well, if I end up on the wrong side of Stefano DiMera, I know just the woman to call to help me out of a tight spot."

"Yes, you can definitely count on me," Alice told him, the grin on her dear, wrinkled face more mischievous than he'd seen it in months.

"And your donuts?"

The reminder put a definite twinkle back in her eye. "Always, my boy. And just the thought makes me feel twenty years younger."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_Stefano: I have a dream and it rests squarely on your shoulders  
and I will not allow you to destroy it with self-pity._

_Tony: What about my dream? If you don't care  
about mine, why should I give a damn about yours?_

_1982_

University Hospital

"Marlena, what is going on, and why did Jack tell me he saw you leave the Titan building with Tony DiMera?"

Laura hadn't answered her phone when Marlena called, so she'd left a message and waited, that is, once she'd managed to talk Tony into dropping her off at the hospital and assuring him that she'd not return to the penthouse on her own.

"Because we did," she told her friend with a bluntness Laura hadn't been prepared for once she'd arrived at the hospital. It was still early and the hallways were by no means deserted. Various professionals who they worked with daily passed them by, glancing furtively over their shoulders, some hearing the topic of their conversation and some eyeing curiously their formal attire. Marlena seemed oblivious but it was hard to tell because despite the surroundings bustling with nurses and doctors and patients, it was an environment both women found comforting due to their long association with the institution and a place where Laura had noticed that Marlena felt safe. Even so, her friend's openness on this subject was an matter of concern.

"After his behavior tonight, the things he said about John..."

"Some of which were true unfortunately," Marlena reminded her, though she lowered her voice this time.

"Surely you don't condone what Tony did tonight."

"No."

"Then why on earth would you do such a thing?" asked Laura, also lowering her voice though the urgency in it was still plain to hear. "You know," she whispered, "what John is going to think when he hears about it."

Listening to Laura point out the obvious did nothing to improve Marlena's mood or help to clear up any of the conflicted emotions she'd experienced over the course of the night thus far. She wanted to tell Laura that she'd gone with Tony so she could get information out of him, information that might help John prove Tony was lying but though she'd convinced herself that was the case when she climbed into his car, she was less certain of it now.

And when she didn't say anything for several moments, Laura's alarm became more pronounced. "You believe what you read in that ISA report, don't you?" And in return she got a hopeless shrug.

"I believe that Shane and Roman would never purposely lie, especially about something like this."

"But keeping silent about this, Roman had to know how much this was going to hurt you," Laura practically hissed.

Hearing Roman's name made Marlena feel even worse.

"Did you see the pain in his eyes Laura? He can barely stand to look at me when the three of us are in a room together."

"You've got to stop beating yourself up about this…"

"And then to top it off, he probably broke the news to Tony..." They'd reached the door leading through to Marlena's private office now and she stepped aside so that Laura could enter first. The walls were a comforting neutral shade and as a whole, the suite displayed a simple but elegant taste, infusing the atmosphere with serenity much like the woman it belonged to. Normally, that effect was noticeable as soon as Laura walked through the door but not tonight. She was too upset and it was clear that Marlena's emotions were a mess after the Count's exhibition along with whatever he'd said to her afterwards. "I can only imagine how upset Roman would be after having to explain Kristen's affair," she continued as they entered and she shut the door behind them. "If he's been able to move past what I did to him, well, that would certainly destroy his progress, wouldn't it? Rub more salt in the wound."

Laura opened her mouth again, and assuming it was going to be more along the lines of defending her honor, Marlena held up her hand to stop her.

"Please don't."

"I'm only trying to point out…"

"I understand, Laura but you think I don't see the way you look at Kate when you're in a room together?" Again her bluntness took Laura by surprise and they stood looking at each other for a moment and there was a wild sort of bright detachment in her friend's eyes that worried Laura, even more so when Marlena added, "Roman has every right to feel the way he does and while I'm not overly fond of Tony DiMera's tactics, so does he."

"Marlena." Laura's tone held a hint of reproof. "You _know_ the DiMeras. You can't honestly believe that Stefano would lock up his own son or that Tony would turn him in to the authorities. I know the man can be oh so persuasive, and charming like his brother but I wouldn't trust either of them for an instant."

"It's not exactly a matter of trust, Laura," she said with a sad smile, "at least not when it comes to Tony."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that."

Laura's misguided assumption was understandable, Marlena reminded herself and she tried to explain. "It's everything that happened ten years ago."

"You mean the stories he was telling Kristen about his mother and his sister?"

"That was part of it but there was more and it was…" Marlena frowned, remembering, "ugly, especially for him."

"Well," came Laura's immediate retort, "that didn't stop him from lying to everyone, going on about how Stefano was dead year before last. Look at all the pain that has caused since."

"All the more reason," Marlena told her, "to find out what's truly going on here."

"By listening to Tony?"

Marlena eyed her stubbornly for a moment, and then, "Ignoring him isn't going to make him or the problem go away," she pointed out. "Besides, there is the possibility that this will work."

"And what…you're just going to explain it to John by telling him you're doing this to help him? He's going to go ballistic when he finds out you were with Tony."

"But _why_ is he going to be upset Laura? Because he still loves me or would the object of such an outburst be his hatred for Tony?"

_Or his guilt._

She didn't speak the last thought aloud and hated herself for its very existence.

And the question seemed to sadden Laura. "How can you ask that after reading his letter, Marlena?"

"Considering how easily he forgave Kristen?" countered Marlena, her frustrations surfacing along with all of her unanswered questions, "Quite easily."

"I don't think I would have believed it possible a few minutes ago, but that is Tony's influence I hear."

"No," Marlena shook her head. "No, it's my disappointment in the way both John and I have behaved..the opportunities we've squandered to be honest with each other."

"But if you'd just told him, and look, it's not even too late. Kristen isn't free."

"And you seriously believe that John will walk away from her now?" Marlena's laughter was painful to hear. "My god, Laura. He may not be free to marry her yet, but Tony just handed him a challenge that John won't ignore, _whatever_ the depth of his feelings for Kristen, because if he did, he'd be proving not only to Kristen but everyone else that Tony is right, and he was only using her."

Laura looked at her puzzled. "You're suggesting that his love isn't as important to him as his pride."

"I don't know," She sounded miserable. "It's not that simple with what Stefano did to him, its part of who he is…it drives him."

"But he's learned what happened now."

"That is not going to be the end of it and if…"

"If what?"

Laura was certain Marlena had been about to confide in her and then pulled herself back.

"What did that man say to you," she pressed but a measure of calm had returned to Marlena's manner, as though she'd made a decision.

"I think we might have a way to prove the identity of the woman living at the mansion."

The change of subject threw Laura for a second and then her suspicions returned. "Does this involve Tony?"

Marlena nodded.

"How?"

"He knew Rachel Blake," she explained, matter-of-factly.

"And you plan on trusting his word on this."

Shaking her head, Marlena leaned back to sit on the edge of her desk. "Absolutely not."

"Then I don't understand."

"He told me something tonight and I'd like to check it out."

Laura wasn't sure she liked the sound of this. "How?"

"If the woman truly is Rachel Blake, she knows him as well…_if_ what he's told me is the truth."

"And you want to bring him to see her," Laura guessed.

Nodding again, Marlena waited for her friend's response.

Laura took her time, trying to work through the maze of tangled relationships that she'd learned tonight weren't nearly as straightforward or simple as she'd imagined. There were all sorts of hidden agendas and secrets. "Is this going to upset her?" she asked finally.

"We already know there is something in her past that is tormenting her," pointed out Marlena, "so much so, she feels only death will bring her peace and until she faces whatever it is, she'll continue these attempts to kill herself and one of them is going to work."

Laura couldn't really argue the logic. "And what if we learn that Tony has told you the truth?"

"Then, we'll need to protect her."

"From Tony?"

"I don't think so. He's apparently known about this for years and he's kept it a secret because of Kristen and Peter. He's worried they'll find out."

"And you think that is what she is running away from."

"Perhaps."

Marlena's expression was still troubled.

"Does this involve John?"

"What?"

"John," repeated Laura, trying to catch Marlena's eye.

"Oh…I'm not really sure, though I suppose it could if Rachel confessed what she did but there is someone else and I don't understand why Tony would have kept silent about her involvement up to now but he's gone to meet Lexie and I think we both know what she's going to tell him."

Laura wondered if she'd ever get used to how quickly relationships changed in her son-in-law's family. "She's going to give him the news about her relationship to Stefano and Celeste."

"Yes."

"And so this has something to do with Lexie?"

"Inadvertently."

It took her a moment but then she realized what Marlena meant. "Her mother."

Wondering how it could still be so early when she felt the night had gone on for such a long time, Marlena straightened up and wandered over to sit on the couch. Her head ached and her eyes were scratchy the way they got when she'd tried working late and with a sigh, she leaned her head back. "This is never going to end, is it?"

She felt the cushion shift beside her as Laura sat down too. "I'm going to suggest something, even though you may not be thrilled to hear it or accept the truth."

"If this is about John," said Marlena with her eyes still closed but in a rather severe tone, "and that letter, I don't want to…"

"No, it's about Tony."

Marlena turned her head to look at her friend, an eyebrow raised.

"I think we have to at least discuss the possibility that his father sent him back here on purpose," Laura told her. "That Stefano set this all up."

In spite of how tired she felt, Marlena smiled. "Quite diabolical even by the old man's standards, don't you think? It's not as though Salem is going to embrace Tony with open arms, and after what happened to John, Stefano would hardly expect it out of me either."

"Okay, but it's unexpected, which is also Stefano's MO, so to speak."

Marlena smiled at her friend gratefully. "I know you're worried about me, and I appreciate it, but whatever Tony has up his sleeve, he won't help Stefano."

Her irrational sympathy for this man annoyed Laura, so that her reply was rather sharp. "How can you assume that when he's a DiMera…"

"That's a bad habit you've picked up, Laura…judging people based on who they're related to."

"You think he's not capable of his father's deceit?"

Sighing, Marlena shut her eyes again. "I wouldn't put it that way exactly. When John told me they'd found in Tony's diary back in Aremid, I didn't have trouble believing it was true…"

"There," said Laura, jumping on her friend's admission. "You see?"

Marlena however reached out to take Laura by the hand. She had a gentle touch but it was also firm and she held on when Laura tried to pull away. "Let me finish," Marlena told her, sitting up now and facing her friend with a serious expression. "I believed it possible because yes, Tony has a dangerous streak, especially when it comes to the women in his life. He doesn't let go easily, and…" again she sighed, this time with a kind of nostalgic sadness in her eyes. "…he's had such rotten luck when it comes to love, I figured _that_ along with his illness made him go crazy, but what I do know is that whatever the circumstances, Tony wouldn't _ever_ provide Stefano assistance, at least not the kind you're speaking of. He'd make up with John before he'd do that."

"But why?" Laura asked, still not understanding the basis for Marlena's empathy.

"Because this isn't the first time Stefano has locked him up."

Leaning back in her seat, clearly surprised, Laura's murmur came softly. "I see."

"Maybe," said Marlena after a few moments of silence between them, "this thing with going out of his way to convince Kristen to marry Tony was Stefano trying to make up for what he did to him all those years ago or maybe it was Stefano trying to keep a hold on him…" A smile that was uncharacteristically dry curved Marlena's mouth. "Not that it ever worked before."

"But Tony stuck by him after the marriage happened."

"I know."

There was something pensive about her voice that made Laura glance her way, curiously. "What?"

"Well, he said something tonight that made me wonder."

"About?"

"Being in love with the wrong person."

"And you think he was talking about Kristen?"

"Yes, but not necessarily for the reason most people would assume." And when Laura met her gaze, this time with patient inquiry, Marlena explained, "I got the impression he married Kristen because he couldn't be with someone else."

"And why do I think you know who that someone else is?"

"Because I was at their wedding." Spontaneously, a grin brightened Marlena's face and then as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. "I'm telling you now, Tony never looked at Kristen the way he looked at his ex-wife."

"Ex…are you talking about Carrie's mother?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why would he leave her?"

"Oh gosh," said Marlena with a sigh. "there's no love lost between Stefano and Anna and beyond that, she was unsuitable in his eyes. I can only imagine he handed his son an ultimatum."

And Laura frowned. "Not the kind where Stefano would chase her away or merely pay her off."

"No," agreed Marlena.

"Well, I'm beginning to see why Tony might have gone to the authorities. But," she said, shaking her head, "have you told John any of this?"

Marlena looked away almost too quickly, and Laura thought she spied a hint of guilt before Marlena jumped up from the couch and walked over to fiddle with a picture frame on her desk. "No, I didn't."

"It might have helped him feel a little differently about Tony, don't you think?"

"I'm afraid that's _why_ I didn't tell him."

Laura's shocked silence was almost worse than the indictment Marlena had been expecting.

"I felt so damn guilty after I…" half a sob escaped her and she stood fighting to get control of the overwhelming raw pain her emotions could still dump on her but when she could speak again, she turned and said fiercely, "I wanted him to be happy."

Laura's face was sympathetic but still she asked, "And if you could do it over again?"

"Oh come on Laura, it doesn't work that way."

"He doesn't love Kristen the way he loves you," said Laura, pounding her fist on the arm of the couch in frustration.

"And I knew that when I pushed him in her direction," hissed Marlena, livid at Laura's stubbornness but far more so at her own failure. "I told him to do whatever it took to win her away from Tony, so tell me, what kind of an insensitive, unfeeling wretch would I be to turn around now and come between them all because things didn't work out for me and Roman? _I_ did this Laura. I convinced him it was okay to go after another woman who was engaged to someone I considered a friend, all because of my own deplorable behavior."

"You can't live on guilt the rest of your life, Marlena. Eventually, you're going to have to let go."

"Oh god, I wish I knew how to do that."

"Perhaps," said Laura with gentleness to curb the edge of her advice, "it's time to learn."

* * *

Penthouse Grill

While Abe and Bo spoke John, doing their best to calm him down, Peter grabbed a hold his sister and hissed in her ear, "I want to talk to you…_outside_."

"I don't think this is a really good time."

"You'll want to hear this," he told her and with that cryptic remark, disappeared out into the lobby.

Kristen scowled and glanced over at John but he seemed busy, apparently feeling the need to explain his frustrations to the two men who were both intent on keeping him away from Roman.

Damn it. Sometimes Peter had the lousiest timing.

"Okay. I'm here, what is it?" she said, joining him in the darkened corner he'd chosen on the opposite side from where people were departing into the elevator. "And don't tell me you knew about this and kept it from me."

Peter shook his head a little too vehemently. "Of course not."

She opened her mouth to call him on the lie but he cut her off. "You might still have grounds for that annulment."

"You _do_ know something."

"Not for certain but I came across a letter in Tony's effects when I was getting his affairs in order."

"What, did he have a mistress?" she joked.

"It may not be as amusing as you think."

"Tony would never…"

"Cheat…lie…manipulate to get out from under Father's thumb?"

"That's absurd, Peter and besides if he had his own angle, why bother calling Roman or the ISA, not to mention all the lies he told to keep me from discovering what the man was capable of."

"So you believe everything he said here tonight."

Kristen shifted her feel nervously.

"Come on Krissy…the two of them have gone out of their way to keep all that a secret from us. What's to say there isn't more?"

"I don't think it was exactly a secret," said Kristen, the cracks in her disposition beginning to show again, "since practically everyone in town knew about it except for us although I'm not sure I buy you being unaware of it too. You knew quite a bit about Father's affairs."

"I had no idea," insisted Peter heatedly. "Father has never talked about his relationship with Tony and hell, Tony's just as bad. I remember the day I asked him about his ex-wife, just to make sure she wouldn't cause a problem for you and I was told it was none of my bloody affair and should I ever get nosy and bother her, my connection to the family wouldn't...well, it wasn't a very polite threat."

_"Tony?"_ Kristen's eyes grew round.

"Yeah."

"What do you know about her?"

"According to Stefano, she's trouble."

"Well, then I'm sure that why he left her."

"Thing is, I'm not sure he did."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and for a second she just stared at her brother and then she remembered something. "Wait a minute. Isn't the woman we're talking about Carrie's biological mother?"

"I believe so, yes," said Peter without hesitating.

"And wouldn't she know if her mother were still seeing Tony?"

"I don't even think Father knew."

"What is it you found, Peter? Because I know Tony and he wouldn't have an affair."

"I'm not suggesting that exactly though just how well you or any of us knew him is open to interpretation considering we weren't aware that the person living in the mansion for over a year was an impostor."

"I knew he wasn't acting himself."

"I kind of wonder if we really know what that is..."

But suddenly reaching her limit, Kristen snapped at him, "Alright, stop beating around the bush and tell me what it is you found, or read or whatever."

Peter sighed and then shrugged in resignation, though he didn't look happy about telling her. "He might have married you as a ruse."

"To fool whom?" she said a little too loudly, upset with the idea it might be possible. "Not me."

"Stefano."

"But why?"

"I'm not quite certain yet except I know it has to do with his ex-wife."

"Because of the letter?"

He nodded and then hesitated and she knew that whatever it was, he felt it would hurt her deeply. That worried her enough that she stalled him by asking,

"And you're certain Father knows nothing about it?"

Looking faintly disgusted now, Peter leaned back against the wall. "He's been rather preoccupied lately…"

_Yeah, with that bitch, Marlena Evans_, thought Kristen, rolling her eyes. _Why the hell didn't I let him take her away. _"So you have this letter which is from…" Kristen shook her head trying to remember but it had been a rough night so far. "What's her name?"

"Anna…and yes I've seen the letter but I don't have it."

"What do you mean, you don't have it?" she demanded, her voice rising again and alarmed, he grabbed at her hand.

"Calm down," he told her, lowering his own voice even further. "I just mean it was included in one of the files I was shown by his attorney and when I went back to pick them up later, after I got clearance from the criminal and probate courts, it was gone. I've combed every single file, gone back to the attorney's office twice now but it's disappeared."

"Father?" she guessed.

"I don't think so."

"Well then, maybe Roman…"

"Who was off in Switzerland rescuing the guy in question?"

"Well who else is there? This Anna person?"

"No." Peter shook his head. "I checked. She divides her time between her fashion house in Paris and London and she hasn't been here to the states since she left town."

"Then…" Kristen's puzzled look cleared and she snapped her finger. "That's it. Celeste."

"Of course," murmured Peter, remembering his last rather odd encounter with Stefano's ex-mistress. "We spoke a few days ago and…"

"That's how you knew about Tony?"

"To tell you the truth, I thought she was off her rocker," he said, laughing nervously. "She was pretty agitated."

"Maybe she helped Father pull this off."

"Well, if she did, she'd better watch her back because Tony's certainly not in a forgiving mood."

Her brother's reminder brought back the full brunt of her husband's loathing and disgust, and she couldn't help but agree with just how upset he was. She'd treated him shamefully, and the worst part was, although she was sorry, she finally had what she wanted and schemed and suffered for and she wasn't about to lose it, no matter who got in her way. And damn it, she wasn't going to allow Tony to drag this divorce out.

"I take it," she said, "you read the letter when you first saw it in the file."

Peter sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah."

"What did it say?" asked Kristen, a little more tentatively now, confronted with the reluctance in her brother's eyes.

"That she understood why he'd decided to marry you…to trick Stefano, or words to that affect, and that she'd wait for him, no matter how long it took."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Stefano: I promise you that I will undo whatever  
wrong you think I have done_

_Tony: Can you bring Renee back?_

_1985_

Bar at Tony's hotel  
One hour later

It felt as though it were midnight already by the time Tony reached his hotel but he knew it was only jet lag. In reality it couldn't have been more than ten o'clock or so and the bar was packed. It was fortunate he knew the maître d' personally. One phone call had secured a quiet enough corner table where Lexie was already waiting for him along with a bottle the hotel's most expensive cognac.

He was still in the mood for celebrating.

At the same time, his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him after his conversation with Marlena. He'd agreed to meeting Lexie back at the Grill out of a sense of obligation more than anything else given her ties to Celeste, though admittedly, he was suspicious of his Father's old paramour and whatever her role might have been helping Stefano haul him off to an institution, and frankly, hearing of the reappearance of Rachel Blake provided him an attractive opportunity. After all, Celeste was unaware that he knew about her connection to the Blake's. She had no idea her secret had been discovered and he had a pretty good idea the lengths Celeste might go to in order to keep it that way because the alternative would make his experience over the last fourteen months seem a walk in the park.

Slowly, he made his way through the crowd. The bar, while popular was also exclusive and the owner had some rather conservative ideas when it came to entertainment. It boasted a single baby grand and pianist who'd garnered himself quite a reputation locally though he graciously shared the stage with a string of ladies, his partner this evening a little more exotic than usual with a sultry deep register Tony figured could make even Rogers and Hammerstein sound sexy. Her voice brought back memories too…nights he and Anna had spent dancing until long past the hour when the clubs in London and Paris would finally lock their doors and he'd pay the bartender to let them stay…pay the vocalist exorbitantly too so she could sing his heart's desire…

_In love with the night mysterious,  
The night when you first were there,  
In love with my joy delirious,  
When I knew that you could care,  
So taunt me, and hurt me,  
Deceive me, desert me,  
I'm yours, till I die..._

How bloody close he'd come to that and all for a woman who didn't give a damn. But he was free of her now. Her, with John's child in her belly and simply the idea of what that must be doing to Stefano put a grin on Tony's face. She'd truly learned the least attractive of all her father's lessons, how to scratch tooth and nail to hold onto what was nonexistent.

Once a thought such as that would have saddened him. Maybe it would again someday but if anything her behavior tonight only substantiated the fact he'd blinded himself by falling for her.

_Don't play the fool, Tony. You didn't care if she measured up or not…you let yourself fall for Kristen because you couldn't bear the thought of being without HER every day and night. You were desperate…_

Applause broke out as the last notes of the Porter standard drifted like an echo from the keyboard, and it nudged him from his reverie back to the matter at hand…Mrs. Caver.

When he reached his table, Lexie appeared relieved and he guessed that she'd thought she was going to be stood up.

Along with the bottle on the table were two glasses. Both were still empty.

Smiling at her in greeting, he sat across from her and poured himself a drink. "Would you care for a glass or can I order you something else?"

"I'm afraid I'm a terrible lightweight…"

"You have my word, I won't get you drunk," he told her with only a hint of dry humor.

She hadn't been looking at him and it didn't take much for Tony to think she was nervous around him because of whatever she'd witnessed at the Blake house in Aremid…or heard.

In hopes of putting her more at ease, he leaned back and waited patiently, which didn't help Lexie relax. After that tirade back at the Grill and some of the things he'd said about his past…things she'd never heard about, she was even more appalled to be part of this family. To have Stefano's blood running in her veins was obviously a curse.

And then she'd arrived here at the club and waited with nothing to do but sit and listen and fret...nothing to do but hear Tony's words reverberate over and over all to the sound of music with those bluesy strains that reminded her of her childhood in the south and angst that filled her mind with images of her mother and Stefano. And then there was this establishment. She'd never been here before and though she couldn't exactly call it stuffy, it had an air of refinement, which instantly whipped up a mountain of insecurities. She hadn't grown up with this kind of vast wealth and frankly, it made her nervous, especially having to hear her friends talk about how it corrupted the people she suddenly found herself related to, including the man sitting across from her. In the few months since she'd learned they were related, she'd watched and listened as his reputation had been torn to shreds…but now…

In a single night, everything had changed and she wanted to believe they had a real chance to get to know each other and form a bond.

She reached over and picked up the bottle and poured herself a drink.

"To begin with, I should like to welcome you home," she said and lifted her glass in a toast. It surprised him but recovering, he nodded his thanks gracefully and took a sip of the amber liquid. At the same time, he eyed her over the rim of his glass.

For news that according to Marlena at least, he'd find pleasing, it didn't appear to be something Lexie was nearly so confident about. "Is this the prelude to a warning," he asked when she set her glass down, hesitating once more.

"No." She lifted her dark eyes and found him sprawled comfortably in his chair, the picture of ease except for his guarded expression…not so much one of suspicion as a sense that he needed to protect himself from the inevitable and recognizing that convinced her even more than his performance that her instincts had been right…perhaps this was someone who could show her how to avoid the traps Stefano set for his children. "This is a new experience for me," she said.

"Consorting with the enemy?" His tone was dry again.

"I hope not."

"Lexie…"

"Alexandra," she corrected him.

"Well, that's quite formal. Perhaps you'd rather I used _Mrs._ Carver."

"No, it's just that I'd like to hear you say it."

For a second his guard dropped and he looked perplexed and the tiniest bit flattered. It improved his appearance for the better, in her opinion.

"Okay…Alexandra," he said in that smooth accent.

"Yes," she nodded. "I like that."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think the Police Commander's wife was flirting with me."

She shook her head vehemently. "I didn't…" she stopped and sighed, irritated at herself mostly for doing such a half-assed job of this. "I learned something in Aremid a couple month ago that until this second, I wasn't happy about and I'm sorry, I'm not usually this hopeless when it comes to conversing…"

"Except in the present company."

"You need to stop doing that, you know."

And for the first time since he'd taken his seat, the humor in his voice was reflected in his eyes. "Not to be rude, Alexandra, but I just spent an hour with a psychiatrist…"

"I'm not your psychiatrist. I'm your sister."

The amusement in his gaze suddenly burned away and his eyes grew bright. "Would you repeat that?"

His tone was almost demanding.

Lexie tried to swallow past the lump in her throat and when she opened her mouth, she hoped her voice wasn't going to come out in a squeak. "Celeste was afraid of Stefano and asked her sister to raise me."

"Celeste is your mother?"

Quite suddenly his entire demeanor changed. She didn't think she'd ever seen this side of Tony because even when he turned on the charisma he had a way of keeping a distance between himself and everyone around him. He could fool people into believing it wasn't there but Lexie had seen through the act. The fact was, he stayed in control. And yet, right before her eyes she watched it vanish and he was staring at her as though it were Christmas morning and he was five years old again…as though there were magic in the air.

"Yes," she nodded slowly, "I'm her daughter…with Stefano."

What he did next shocked her even more though to tell the truth, she'd not been all that certain what she'd been expecting him to do. Still, it happened so fast, she didn't even realize how he got out of his seat before he was standing in front of her, taking her hand and lifting her gently to her feet, his eyes shining as though someone has just given him the most incredible gift. "Alexandra." It sounded just as it had before, rolling off his tongue with that suave accent but there a depth to it now that she'd not heard the last time. "It's really true?"

She couldn't bring herself to joke with him when he was looking at her with such joy so she smiled and nodded.

"Oh my," was all he could manage for the next few minutes. "I'm not sure I quite believed her when she said I'd be happy about your news."

"She?"

"Marlena."

"Where did the two of you run off to anyway?"

Tony's smile altered slightly so there was a hint of sadness to it now but it didn't last long. Suddenly his expression brightened again as a new idea occurred to him. "I have so many things to share with you…wonderful things."

"You mean, there is something wonderful about this family?"

"Contrary to public opinion," he laughed, "yes…or at least there is now."

"I doubt my mother would agree with you."

The mention her mother seemed to bring Tony's happy spirits to a screeching halt. "Your mother." He sighed and motioned for her to sit back down and then pulling his chair around, sat beside her. "Has she opened up at all since you found out about your relationship to Stefano?"

"Not really but…" Lexie hesitated, searching her brother's face and wondering if she ought to risk asking what he knew, wondering again if she wanted any more of the truth because so far, it hadn't brought her much in the way of peace of mind and she doubted anything else she learned about the DiMeras would break the mold.

"We don't have to do this tonight, Alexandra," he said gently as she sat trying to make her mind.

"So you could tell me about my mother and Stefano."

The guarded look returned to his eyes and then disappeared again as though he'd made a conscious effort to lower his defenses with her. "I'm the last person who would wish to keep you in the dark…"

"That's not what you told Kristen tonight."

"That's different."

"And you're not in love with me."

"Alexandra, you have to understand that the decision to keep Kristen ignorant was complicated. I suppose part of me knew all along it could backfire but as I said earlier, I'd experienced the alternative and I didn't want that for either of us."

"And it didn't help having a father who behaves as though our feelings matter less than his." There was already a bitterness in her voice when she spoke of Stefano that he'd never heard in Kristen's…a kind of acceptance. It was difficult to hear but it also made Tony breathe a sigh of relief internally. Better this. It would make Stefano's attempts at manipulating her more difficult.

"No matter how he fits into this, Stefano is the last thing I want to dwell on tonight. Whatever this family has left, we have in spite of him, not because of him and I'd like to celebrate that," he told her, and picking up his glass again, he waited for her to return his toast. There was something so exuberant about his mood now that she couldn't refuse and once they drunk their toast, he set his glass down. "I never had a relationship with Peter or Kristen as siblings," he explained in a quiet voice. "I wasn't around when Stefano adopted them and even when I returned, there was a…"

"Distance between you and your father and everyone connected to him?"

Tony's smile returned and it lit up his eyes. "God, I've missed that."

"What?"

"Someone in the family who understands. The last person I could do that with is dead and I'd begun to think it would never change, that I was stuck in the middle of this disaster…completely alone."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I love Kristen and Peter but they've never been able to recognize the nature of the beast which always made them easy targets for Stefano to manipulate…"

"Which you've been guilty of too," she interrupted him, unable to help herself from calling him out on his confession.

"Yes," he agreed. "But explaining the truth to them is useless. It certainly didn't work tonight which is why I've never told either of them before now because the fact is, they can only see as far as their own petty self-interests. The family," he said, his eyes growing sad again, "means _nothing_ to them."

"And why would a family that has put you through this much hell mean anything to you?"

He looked a little surprised at her question. "It will be my children's someday…and yours."

Something in the way he'd said it made her stare at him, hard. "What children? I have none and…"

"But Abe wants them, right?"

"Yes, but you don't have any…"

At almost the exact moment she said it, he put his head down and his hand snaked over to play with his glass that was now empty.

"Oh my god, Tony…" Forgetting her earlier shyness, she gripped his chin and lifted his head up so he was facing her. "You have children already, don't you?"

His only answer was far-a-way look of affection in his eyes and a tiny smile.

"And Stefano has no idea they exist?"

"And he's not going to either," her brother told her in a steely voice. "Not _ever_. Their mother and I swore that to each other and until he's dead, that is the way it's going to stay."

Shaken, Lexie sat back in her chair. "That's the real reason you called Shane, isn't it?"

Tony glanced away and the chuckle that slipped out just before he answered her was bitterly sarcastic. "I'd be lying to myself if I said it had nothing to do with my wife but for the most part, yes."

"But you still love Kristen."

"I never wanted to. That wasn't the plan at all and I wish could just…" A grimace twisted his handsome face. "Erase it." The two words were almost a snarl.  
"And the mother of your…" Lexie lowered her voice so that even Tony could hardly hear her, "children?" she mouthed.

His expression changed again. There was an air about it that was indescribable…she'd never seen such faith and distress trapped in someone's eyes all at once.

"This is what you meant…what you said to Kristen at the Grill earlier, isn't it? What it means to be a DiMera?"

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching over to take her hand and squeeze it, "but yes. I'm afraid no one has been able to escape the curse so far."

"But you haven't given up."

Perhaps the melancholy in his eyes should have worried her but it had the opposite effect. Sure, Tony had no illusions when it came to the family, but his dreams remained intact and this small truth gave Lexie a spark of hope literally for the first time in months.

"DIMERA!"

The roar came from just inside the entrance to the club and it was obvious to both siblings who it belonged to. Lexie glanced at her brother, looking faintly apologetic but if he was perturbed, it wasn't evident from the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Stubborn, isn't he?"

Lexie hadn't figured out what to say in reply before John was standing at their table.

"Where'd you take her?" he demanded, without even a glance in Lexie's direction.

An eerie silence had descended throughout the room. The vocalist cut off in the middle of a song was eyeing the scene curiously along with everyone else both on the dance floor and sitting either at a table or the bar. Hovering a few steps behind John was a man Tony recognized. He belonged to the hotel's security detail. They were discreet but effective, particularly so when it came to keeping an eye on the hotel's wealthier clientele.

"What happened," asked Tony, unable to pass up the opportunity to needle his rival, "I thought you were busy rushing your pregnant lover home."

John took threatening step towards the table. "Don't push me, DiMera."

"Sir, I must ask you to leave," said the security guard, not wanting to take chances but John's eyes continued to bore into Tony.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where the hell you took her tonight."

"John, you're being…" but before Lexie got any further, Tony's hand covered hers once more and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I assume you're speaking of Marlena who I dropped off exactly where she asked me to; at the hospital, though this little demonstration of your concern…forcing me to announce the fact in public is hardly the way to keep the information a secret from my father."

"Don't bother with the phony act, Tony because we both know you and your old man set this up."

Leaning back in his chair again, Tony glanced at his sister and sighed. "You got what you came for John," he said after a moment, feeling the edge of his temper begin to fray, "now I'd appreciate you leaving."

John turned to his friend's wife. "Lexie, I think you should come with me…"

"And I think," said Tony letting his voice rise just enough to drown out John, "its time for you to stay away from my family and mind your own bloody business."

"He's trouble," said John, paying no heed to the other man's outburst.

"And I'm tired of people telling me how to feel," snapped Lexie, surprising both men, "as though I don't have eyes and ears of my own. I was at the Grill tonight too John. I can make up my own mind without your expertise, thank you."

"Abraham will not be happy about this…"

But that was the wrong thing to tell Lexie whose own temper was quickly disintegrating. "I am NOT your cheap, empty-headed, spineless wh…" she bit back the word almost immediately. "Don't you dare try using emotional blackmail on me when it comes to my husband. You have NO right to be telling anyone else in this town how to conduct a marriage, and as for my relationship to Tony, it's none of your affair and I'm warning you now, stay out of it." She'd jumped up about halfway through her tirade and she was so angry she was shaking.

"You don't know these people like I do, or…"

"…or yeah, I'd turn my back on my own flesh and blood for no better reason than your arrogance, just because you hate his guts."

"He's just like his old man, Lexie and you saw what he did to his wife."

"How about what you and Kristen did to him?"

John glared but then turned away without answering.

"Oh, that's right," sneered Lexie, "he had it coming being he's just like _our_ father. That's quite the rationalization you have for sleeping with other men's wives, its all my father's fault. I can't wait to hear you use that one in court."

Behind her in his chair, Tony laughed outright and it was too much for John who whipped around on his heel, looking as though he meant to come through the table but there were two security guards now and while one cut off his access to Tony, the other herded him towards the back exit.

Once the door closed behind John, silence was replaced with a buzz of excited conversations and a moment later, the music started up again, but to a different tune now, a little more upbeat. Everything returned to normal except Lexie who stood rooted in the same spot.

Tony let her be.

"I apologize for the disturbance to your evening, sir," came a voice in his ear and Tony thanked the man, making certain to get the names of both guards so that he could show his gratitude in a more tangible manner later on.

"How do you get used to that?" asked Lexie when the man was gone finally.

She was sitting down again but she'd poured herself another drink.

Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure you do," he told her, a wry smile twisting his lips.

"But you don't run away from it."

The smile was more of a grimace now. "Believe me, I tried that," and he shook his head. "It didn't work so well."

"What happened," she asked, not bothering to hide her rather morbid fascination.

"I tell you any more stories about this family and you're liable to go running after John."

She wasn't quite sure if it was meant to be a joke or not. Either way, she didn't find it complimentary but she couldn't really blame him after everything he'd been through recently and it wasn't as though all that many of his friends were rushing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Considering the reason he was in the situation to begin with, cynicism probably wasn't on the list of things she ought to be scolding him about.

Instead she took his hand and looked him square in the eye. "I'm not John, or Kristen or anyone else in this town. I'm your sister and my god, getting you back is a miracle so please don't ever think I'd walk away from that."

"Oh, Alexandra," he sighed, and his smile made his eyes gleam in the dim light of the club. "I've waited so long to have a sister again. And one who isn't afraid of a name."

"I don't think Kristen is afraid any longer."

"With her ties to John, she'd better be. A man who spends all his time and energy protecting another woman is not in love with her and I don't believe John can ignore the fact that it was Stefano who taught Kristen her values. Eventually, that will ruin their relationship because in John's eyes, just being related to the bastard is our undoing, not to mention, Stefano considers that child she is carrying to be his grandson or daughter. Just how do you think John will handle that?"


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** I'm cheating a little on EJ's age. Given the way I've written things in this story, he couldn't have been born until at least the beginning of 87, so he ought to be younger than Sami but I Soared him to be just a few months older.

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Tony: I will not allow John Black to interfere with my marriage._

_Stefano: Well, there is one way to guarantee that it doesn't. Start a family immediately._

_Tony: Yes? I'll do that on my own timetable, not yours._

_1994_

Day Before John and Kristen's party  
Somewhere in England

Twisting her heel on a root, Celeste had to grab a low branch to keep from falling, and frustrated with the entire situation, she swore. The sound echoed in the patch of woods and it startled her. Swiftly, she glanced around but after a moment, could detect nothing out of the ordinary, no other sounds and the field she noted was still empty. She needed to get around this stupid tree to get a better view of it. Cricket practice was about to begin and she'd be able to obtain the photographic evidence necessary. All she needed was to find him. At this point, it seemed her best shot at persuading Tony to keep his mouth shut about her past and though she sympathized with his reasons for keeping both of his children under wraps from Stefano, she was desperate now.

How she wanted to get her hands on the little weasel, whoever it was who'd ratted her out to the Count. If Stefano ever learned the truth…well, she shuddered to imagine the consequences, all the more so given Tony's actions in going to the ISA. The lengths Stefano had gone to, all to make amends to his son had apparently been for naught and Celeste was aware as few others just how much the situation haunted Stefano and the pleasure he'd take in lashing out…to have anyone other than himself to blame for the situation.

When this mess all began, she'd never imagined for an instant that Stefano would harm Tony. It was all about teaching Stefano a lesson, not his son. It was the father who hadn't an iota of respect for the feelings or suffering of anyone other than himself. He was the bastard who took such unwarranted pleasure screwing over people's lives so that she'd simply wanted to help Rachel, just as she'd tried to help John.

For once in his life, it would be Stefano who was on the receiving end. He'd be the one experiencing the devastation he'd rained down on so many others when he lost what he'd cherished the most.

And oh, it had worked all right, beyond her or Rachel's wildest dreams.

But he'd lost much more than Tony in the process so that by the time it was over, all three of his children were dead or estranged and that was when he discovered the revenge Rachel had wrecked for her husband and children…and that it was all a lie…a lie engineered by someone close to him.

But he could never learn that it was in fact, Celeste.

Perhaps Tony would continue to remain quiet as he had all these years once he found out about his relationship to Lexie. Celeste assumed he'd pretended to know nothing about Rachel Blake all this time for the same reason, because he had no desire to hurt Kristen and Peter but it was still a tenuous form of insurance and she wasn't about to gamble her future on anything as risky as the Count's good will.

All she needed was proof and Tony wouldn't dare cross her.

She glanced up at the sky, which was clouding over. It did nothing but rain in this blasted country, morning, noon and night and she'd left her umbrella in the car. And it was never a sprinkle or two. It was always a downpour and that made her wonder if she was close enough to get a clear picture if it began to rain. And why the hell weren't any of them out here yet, warming up?

"Turn around…slowly."

Celeste's heart froze in her chest and clutching the camera, she looked over her shoulder and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Holding it was a man dressed like one of the gardeners and in back of him stood a tall young man, possessed of arresting brown eyes, dark hair and a face straight out of one of the portraits in Stefano's study at Maison Blanche.

"You," she whispered.

"He said to turn around…"

The youngster's British accent was more aristocratic than that of his bodyguard.

"Ms. Perrault."

_Shit._

Carefully, she slipped the camera into the pocket of her raincoat and then faced both men.

"Did my grandfather send you here?" he demanded.

"Well, before I could answer that I'd need to know who you…"

"Cut the bull crap. You know _precisely_ who I am."

Celeste swallowed uneasily. They'd certainly taught the boy how to take care of himself and who to watch out for. "No, Stefano has no idea I'm here and honestly, he's not the reason I came."

"I don't believe you."

It took every ounce of self-control Celeste could summon to meet the dark stare without flinching. Just how much did the boy know? There was a coldness burning in his eyes that was far more reminiscent of Stefano than Tony, a look of hatred that was itching for revenge and she wondered if he'd been informed yet that his father was alive. But she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't afford to tell him anything. And after all, he was nothing but a child whatever the front he was putting on and she could talk her way out of this.

"I'm here because of your aunt."

The boy's eyes glittered suspiciously. "If you're speaking of…"

"No, not your stepmother. I mean my daughter, Lexie Carver who is also Stefano's daughter."

His expression didn't change.

"But you knew that already," she guessed.

Instead of replying, he said something to the gardener in a language Celeste didn't understand. It sounded as though it could be Arabic. The gardener didn't argue, but turned and gave the gun to the boy and approached Celeste, indicating he meant do a search and unconsciously she took a step backwards but he was too quick and grabbed her hand and swung her around. Before she could stop him, he was patting her down and found the camera, which he pitched back over his shoulder. He did quite a thorough job to ascertain she had nothing else on her, except for a set of keys which he took as well and finally satisfied, he let go.

She was used to being treated as a servant with little regard but at the hands of a teenager, it far more humiliating.

"All you had to do was ask," she hissed at the boy but he was paying her no mind. His eyes were glued to the camera in his hand. And then with absolutely no warning, he tossed it back to her.

"If you say so." And then he motioned to her with the gun. "Please, step on it."

"But…"

"Don't worry," he told her in a rather cavalier manner. "You'll be reimbursed for the value of the camera."

Celeste wasn't pleased but it appeared she had little choice and so she did as he requested, using her heel to make certain the lens was smashed and the film exposed and useless. "There, may I go now? I have no proof to give to anyone."

The boy glanced at the camera, and then slowly, his eyes worked their way back up to her face. "My father had his own private solicitor here in England, one that his wife and Stefano knew nothing about and he left instructions in case something should happen to him."

Celeste felt her mouth go dry.

"One of those being a letter that was to be delivered to me on my eighteenth birthday, and coincidentally, that was only a month ago."

"What do you mean, coincidentally?"

The boy smiled and it had that same devil-may-care attitude as the rest of the DiMera men she had the misfortune to be acquainted with.

"Why, it was all about you, Celeste. You and what you did to tear my father's life apart so that it was never the same again, you that robbed him of his sisters and his family and then led him to that grave in Aremid. It all started with you. And…" for a second the facade he'd maintained melted away and his resemblance to the portrait Stefano kept of his own father was eerily complete because the sorrow in boy's dark eyes was heartbreaking. "If none of that ever happened, he'd still be here, _with us._"

"What I did," she said, shaking her head, "was never meant to harm your father."

"But it did. It hurt him and my mother, and…" but he couldn't continue now.

Celeste fought to keep her breathing even, fought to think straight. Even though he didn't have the gun pointed at her, his finger was still on the trigger and the pain twisting his face would soon turn to anger. There was no one out here to find her. No one who'd ever discover what happened to her if he chose to shoot her now.

"Please, don't do this to your aunt."

"You mean the way you deliberately screwed over her brother's life? I wonder," he said, his eyes glittering dangerously all of the sudden, "how she'd feel about her mother if she learned the truth because she had to have been at least ten or so when you chose to destroy his life."

"No." Celeste gulped, feeling sick to her stomach. "Listen…there's s…something you don't know…"

"I can guarantee there isn't anything you could tell me…"

"Your father is alive."

For an endless minute the two of them stared at each other and she watched as first hope and then disbelief swept across his face, followed at last by irate suspicion that made him tighten the grip he had on the gun.

"I swear to you," she told him breathlessly, "it's the truth and I can prove it."

He shook his head but she could see how desperately he wanted her story to be real and she nodded at his bodyguard.

"The keys you took will open my car and it's in there."

"If he's alive, where is he?"

"On his way back to Salem."

He hesitated for several moments, suspicion and anxiety struggling for control of his emotions but eventually, the anxiety won out and he handed the gun to his bodyguard and again spoke to him in low voice, the soft, slurred Arabic barely discernible, and then the boy was nodding the guard towards her. As the man led her away, he stood and watched silently.

_Salem._

Could this be true or was it some fabrication of his grandfather's meant to lure him out into the open?

EJ sighed and wandered over to the edge of the woods where he had a view of the school set in the stark landscape of the moors but the old stone buildings weren't part of the picture he was seeing in his mind…

_He was back at the stables, the ones they'd kept when his father still lived with them. He'd just barely turned five and he was bursting with excitement because he was finally going to be allowed to ride something other than a pony. His mother still wasn't happy with this state of affairs and she'd made her displeasure known to her husband all the way through breakfast but it hadn't deterred him. In fact, he'd sat gazing at her with amusement. It seemed to EJ that nearly everything his mother did either fascinated his father or amused him and he'd sat with that cocky smile of his through the entire meal as she pretended he wasn't there and dotted on EJ instead._

_"Okay, my boy," came his father's funny accent as he lifted him up onto the saddle. "How does that feel?"  
_

_He settled himself but realized at once that his feet wouldn't reach. "The stirrups are still too long."  
_

_"Yes, your mother has long legs."  
_

_In just a few moments, he had both stirrups readjusted so that EJ's feet were set properly and he led the mare out of the stable into the bright English summer morning. It was one of the rare days that was warm as well as sunny and EJ felt as though he were on top of the world._

_He had no idea this idyllic life he shared with his parents was on the verge of being torn away from him forever or that this was the last day he'd ever get to go riding with his father. All he knew at that moment was the joy of being child…of experiencing a new challenge for the first time and the determination he'd felt because he was going to prove to both him mother and father he was strong enough to be trusted. How he wanted to fly across the pasture as he'd seen his parents do on numerous occasions, astride one of the sleek Arabians his father preferred. They were incredible animals, so swift._

_"Now, I'm going to let go, and I want you to walk her over to the fence and then back again."  
_

_Sucking in a deep breath, EJ nodded and gently, he nudged the mare forward._

_TONY!_

_Skittish, the mare twitched at the sound of his mother's scream but his father quickly grabbed the reins before she could rear and mildly irritated, he glanced over at his wife who was running towards them from the stable. She was six months pregnant and EJ knew she shouldn't be running. His father hardly let her do anything since they'd learned the news but now she was racing headlong towards them and as she got closer, EJ could see she was terrified._

_"Shane just called. He's here…" she was gasping to get the words out clearly, "less than thirty minutes away."  
_

_"Who? Shane?"  
_

_"NO." Her screeching startled the mare again and she forced herself to lower her voice. "Stefano."  
_

_His father's dark face paled as he heard her utter the name. Without any warning, he yanked EJ off the saddle and threw him over his shoulder, running back to the stable with Mummy close behind him._

_"Papa?"  
_

_"EJ, I need to you help me out here. We need to get your mother and your little sister somewhere safe…away from here. Do you understand?"_

_EJ nodded, frightened but not about to let anyone see it. His father hardly ever sounded so serious, unless EJ was in trouble and once when Mummy had gone to London to visit someone without telling his father beforehand but otherwise, he was easy going and seemed to laugh constantly at his wife's antics…and EJ's. They'd reached the stables now and as his mother hurried past them towards the exit on the other side, his father set him on the ground and kneeled down in front of him._

_His dark eyes, usually so warm with laughter, gazed at EJ sadly. "I'm going to need to rely on you EJ. You need to be brave. Can you do that?"  
_

_"Of course Papa," and when his father didn't say anything right away, he asked, "where are we going?"  
_

_"I can't come with you, EJ. You're going to have to protect your mother and your baby sister."  
_

_"But…"  
_

_"You're going to help your mother drive to your auntie's house"  
_

_"To see Peachy?" His mood lightened considerably for a moment but when his father didn't smile he grew anxious again.  
_

_"You know the way," he told EJ.  
_

_"But why aren't you coming with us?"  
_

_"Because there is a man on his way here who will take you away and I can't allow that to happen."  
_

_"He's bad?"  
_

_EJ saw something in his father's eyes at that moment he'd never seen before; alarm, and that truly frightened him. His father had never displayed fear of anything.  
_

_"He's very dangerous, yes, so you're going to promise me that you'll do exactly as your mother says."  
_

_"Yes, Papa."  
_

_His father's eyes grew bright and all of the sudden he hugged EJ tightly. "I love you, more than anything. I want you to always remember that."  
_

_EJ couldn't bring himself to answer because he could feel the tears running down his cheeks and he didn't want his father to see him crying._

_The embrace didn't last very long before his father stood up and taking him by the hand, walked him to the car just outside the huge double doors of the stable. With some gentle prodding, he helped EJ into the passenger seat, and watched to make sure his seat belt was properly fastened. EJ couldn't hear what his father said to his mother through the window, but he kissed her. She didn't cry, at least not while she was gazing one last time into his face or when she squeezed his hand. Finally, she stepped away and turned to slide into the driver's seat next to EJ. She didn't cry as he watched them drive away either, past the house or down the long winding road that took them away, his father's form becoming smaller in the rear view mirror._

_But when they reached the highway, and his mother climbed out to close the gate behind them, she broke down, and EJ had to get out and hug her before she could pull herself together again._

_It was the last time he'd seen his father…_

"Sir."

Alegre was back and he handed EJ a file. Inside were photographs, all of them enlarged and each bore the date they'd been developed on the back. They were barely week old. Slowly, he turned the first one over and recognized his parents' friend immediately. Shane Donovan. He'd helped to keep them hidden from Stefano for years now and standing next to him was a man EJ had never met but knew was his mother's first husband, Roman Brady. The two of them stood beside a hospital bed and the man lying in it, obviously alive, was his father, Tony DiMera.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_I can't let her marry into that family. Tony's not a bad guy but he is a DiMera  
and I really believe there is just bad blood in that family.  
I couldn't live with myself if I let her go through with this marriage here  
because one day he_ will _turn into a Stefano._

_John to Marlena 1994_

The night of John and Kristen's party  
University Hospital, Salem

There was a knock on the door to Marlena's office and when Laura opened it, she nodded her head in greeting and without a word ushered John inside and quickly slipped out before Marlena had a chance to object.

"Doc."

Having spent the last half hour arguing with Laura about a situation that neither of them had a solution for, she had to her back to the rest of the room, checking for a file on her desk and when she heard his voice, she spun around.

"John." Flustered, she leaned back and gripped the edge of the desk with both hands. "I thought you were going to take Kristen back home."

"I asked Peter to do that. I was worried about you," he said with just a hint of reproach.

Damn it. She didn't want to have this conversation with him tonight. For that matter, she didn't want to have it at all. It was pointless.

When she didn't reply, he took a step closer, his expression a mix of concern and incredulity. "You left the Titan building with _Tony_…got in a car with him and let him…Doc, you can't keep putting yourself in danger this way. I mean, I know you went with him because you thought he might slip up but…"

"Excuse me?"

Even she was surprised at the coldness of her tone.

"Doc, I don't want you risking your safety this way. You need to stay away from that man."

This wasn't coming out of nowhere but hearing him say it aloud instantly ticked her off, every bit as much as Tony asking her earlier if she were jealous.

"So you expect that I ought to be suspicious of Tony because that is the way you feel."

For a moment, he looked genuinely confused. "What did he say to you?"

"That's not the point."

"Are you saying you believe him?"

She could see the idea absolutely shocked him and worse, he was looking at her as though she'd just called him a liar.

"John…"

"I asked if you honestly believe that story Roman…that Stefano would do such a thing to his own son."

The question came out a little more forcefully this time and she could hear the uncertainty in his voice, the need to be reassured.

"It's not that simple."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this from you, Doc."

Unable to face the accusation in his eyes, Marlena glanced down. "And that is partially my fault," she said.

"You're letting him do this to you, just like his father. He's manipulating you, twisting your emotions around so that you're the one feeling guilty here."

"No John, listen to me." Making herself face him, she gazed directly into his eyes. "Everything he said tonight about his past was true, except there is more, and I…" she had to stop to swallow past the lump in her throat before she could continue. "I just couldn't stand the idea that you were so miserable because of me and when you did as I asked of you and…and you moved on and then it turned out she was already engaged to Tony, I…I couldn't bear to see you disappointed."

The blue in his eyes was so bright all of the sudden. "I don't… understand."

Marlena's fingers tightened their grip on the desk. Was he purposely being dense? "I _chose_ not to bring up the past, any of it, including the specifics of what happened between Tony and his father all those years ago, and at the time, it honestly didn't make a difference to me. What mattered was _you_. That you'd been lucky enough to find someone to love again." The way he was looking at her as she said this make her ache inside and she to steel herself to go on. "I guess I convinced myself that Tony found a way to live with his past and it wasn't important, especially if it was _you_ Kristen truly loved."

"You think it would have changed anything, Doc…you telling me that Tony and his old man didn't get along?"

"Actually," she said, as though it should have been obvious, "yes."

"Why?"

He was clearly not able or willing to see past the persona he'd assigned the other man but Marlena wasn't going to fall into that trap twice.

"It was more than a difference of opinion, or Tony being squeamish about the family business. After Tony's mother admitted to Stefano that he wasn't Tony's biological father, Stefano tried to kill him. And not just once."

"You mean that's the story that Tony wanted you to swallow."

"I didn't need to take his word for it, John."

She faced him purposefully as she said it so that he couldn't miss her implication this time and he stared back, shaken by what she was saying to him.

"You're serious."

Marlena bit her lip for a second, witnessing the raw emotions he was experiencing. "Yes," she whispered.

Taking several steps backwards, John bumped into the couch and realizing what it was, he sat. "Roman told me before I left the Grill something like that, about Stefano locking Tony up but I couldn't believe…"

"He did. I know all the records are still down at the station. I'm sure Abe would show them to you if that's what it takes."

"That's crazy," he said, shaking his head, still dazed.

"This is Stefano, John…how many times have we said that?"

"Yeah, but the man does anything for his family. Look at the lengths he went to all to get Kristen to marry Tony and then to keep me out of the picture."

"Anything." The word came out in a raspy whisper as she heard Tony's voice in her head, telling his wife about Renee and once again the image materialized from among the ghosts who lived only in her memories now. How many years had it been since she'd thought about that night? And yet, just the mention of her name brought it all back, seeing Renee's body laid out on the floor of her bedroom, the entire grisly scene, including the knife sticking out of her back.

"Anything other than to protect them," she said finally.

But he shook his head again, this time refusing to accept her words.

Marlena sighed, trying to figure out how to convince him and finally, she said, "Renee died because she realized the man masquerading as Tony was someone else."

He hesitated at first and then asked, "Who?"

"Tony's cousin, but the point is that it was all Stefano's doing. He set the whole thing up without even a second thought to the consequences...that he was putting Renee in danger. He allowed her to think this man was her lover."

John looked at her with skepticism.

"You have to understand, Renee was crazy in love with Tony, but her father, whom she trusted sent her an impostor who wasn't Tony at all but a cold blooded psychopath."

He didn't have a response to hearing this bit of news.

"Anyway," she continued after a moment, "I know Stefano was the one Tony blamed for her death."

"And of course, the Count felt no responsibility at all," he spoke up finally, with plenty of sarcasm.

_"John."_

"Well, if he hadn't been sleeping with his own sis…"

"Which he didn't know, thanks to…"

But something made her stop before she repeated what Tony had said to her in the car.

"I want to know how he can pull all this crap, lie continually to shield his father, who you say has caused him an awful lot of grief and yet he still comes out of the victim in all this."

"Oh, so you didn't sleep with his wife while he was still blind?"

John shrugged, irritated having to hear this accusation thrown in his face again.

"A condition he ended up in, I might add because Kristen was adamant about retrieving that damn computer _for you._"

"Kristen was going to _leave_ him," insisted John, sounding just the tiniest bit defensive.

"Yes, because he lied to her, which of course paled in comparison to the lies she told him about you before their wedding day, apparently."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I'm having a hard time understanding why you refuse to give him the benefit of the doubt. You suddenly think Shane would be taken in so easily…a man who has dealt with Stefano DiMera for as many years as the rest of us? You think he'd allow Tony to waltz back into Salem if he thought for _even_ an instant that your life was in danger?"

"I'm not saying I don't trust Shane, but I know how easy a person can be taken in by Tony's charm," John replied without even missing a beat. "He's a fantastic liar and has quite the talent when it comes to sounding innocent."

"And what if he is, this time?"

"He's not."

"Well, I'm not so sure I agree with you."

"Marlena, he's playing you, just like he played Kristen and no doubt, any number of other women."

She could hardly believe she'd heard him say it and furiously, she shot up from where she'd been leaning against the desk and folded her arms across her chest, her fingers digging into her skin. "I'm such a fool, am I?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"I want to know how you could even suggest such a thing after all we've been through in the last several months...my God, the last three years."

"But that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"No." She shook her head at him vehemently. "No. You are saying I can't disagree with you on this subject and if I do, it means I'm taking sides. And didn't we just go through this a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah," agreed John adamantly now, "we did and I was right about Stefano, wasn't I?"

"I know you want to believe Tony being Stefano's son is enough to damn him…"

"Marlena, he's a _DiMera…_"

"So is Kristen but that didn't stop you from forgiving her when she refused to believe you were innocent, or turning around and taking her back into your bed after little more than a month."

The hurt and confusion returned in full force. "Is that what this is about Doc? You're…"

"I am NOT jealous of Kristen," she snapped. Part of her felt sick inside hearing the words fly out of her mouth but the other part of her was so angry at his stubborn hypocrisy; she wasn't about to admit her feelings. She knew she'd done more than her share in pushing him back into Kristen's bed but that didn't mean anyone had forced him there. It was still his choice. And the fact remained he'd done it after he'd admitted to himself how he truly felt about both women, or so he'd claimed in that letter he'd written to her in Aremid. If that were true, why had he chosen Kristen instead?

It was a question running through her head that simply wouldn't go away.

Before he could respond though, another knock on the door interrupted them. It was tentative and then the door opened just enough so that Marlena could see that it was her daughter. "Sami, come in," she said.

"I'm sorry for barging in this way," though she didn't look all that sorry when she stepped inside, not even batting an eyelash at John's presence in the room and Marlena knew she'd had been standing outside, eavesdropping on their argument.

John glanced from one to the other, miserably and mumbled something about going home. "But I want to finish this conversation tomorrow," he told Marlena.

She didn't reply and frustrated, he left.

"So what was that all about?" asked her daughter.

With a sad smile, Marlena waved her in the direction of the couch and did her best to steer the conversation elsewhere as she joined her. "This is kind of late for you to be out, isn't it? Is Will okay?"

"Will's fine but Carrie said Daddy is back."

"Yes," Marlena nodded, keeping her expression carefully neutral.

"Is that what you and John were fighting about?"

"Well, being Carrie came to the party with Lucas tonight, I'm sure she mentioned who your father brought with him."

Sami, who'd sat across from her mother at first, jumped up excitedly. "Yeah, she said he brought back Tony DiMera and…"

"And that is what John is upset about," interrupted Marlena before Sami could continue speculating any further.

"Carrie said it was _quite_ a scene."

"Sami…" began her mother. "This is not a joke. John almost died in Aremid because of…"

"Stefano, according to what Daddy and Uncle Shane are saying."

'"Well, yes…"

"And you don't believe Daddy?"

"Of course I do."

"But you want to believe John too," she said with the air of an accusation.

Marlena sighed. "Sami, this situation is extremely complicated and I don't think this is really the time to be discussing it. We don't have all the facts yet."

"It doesn't sound like Daddy feels that way and he and John got into an argument about it."

"No, it was simply a disagreement."

"But this was after you left, according to Carrie. She said they were yelling at each other and Uncle Bo had to separate them or they would have started hitting each other."

"Oh Roman…" she murmured."

"Why is it automatically Daddy's fault?" she pounced.

"I didn't say that."

"But you're thinking it."

"No, baby girl…"

"Don't call me that," Sami hissed at her angrily. "I'm not a baby."

Both frustrated, they remained silent for a minute, Sami glowering at her mother and Marlena wondering what they hell she was going to do with this girl.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Sami finally.

"I don't know sweetheart but I would assume he went to the pub."

"He didn't."

Marlena looked up at in her, surprised.

"I went over there first because Carrie said he and Abe left the Grill."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow."

"I want to see him tonight, Mom. He hasn't even met his grandson yet and I…" she stopped and her face crumbled. "I've missed him _so much_, Mom."

"Oh, honey, I know," she said and getting up, she pulled her daughter into her arms and did her best to comfort her. "I've missed him too."

Through her tears, Sami looked into her mother's eyes and knew that it was true. Still, seeing John here brought back all the old feelings of resentment and she couldn't help reveling in the satisfaction she'd enjoyed as she listened to her sister describe the scene that had taken place at the Penthouse Grill earlier. The idea of John being humiliated by the likes of Tony DiMera and her father….oh how she wished she'd been there to see it all…to see John's face.

"So did Austin stay to watch Will or did you leave him with Carrie?"

An innocent enough question coming from anyone other than her mother and Sami reacted without even thinking, pulling away from Marlena and glaring at her with resentment.

"She was the one who offered so I could come see Daddy."

"I wasn't…"

"Suggesting what a lousy mother I am to Lucas or going on about what a fabulous mother Carrie is going to make someday?"

Sibling rivalry aside, Marlena understood her daughter's frustrations when it came to her older sister. The men in Sami's life all wanted Carrie. With a classic face thanks to her mother and a sweet disposition that she'd inherited from god knew where, the girl attracted every young man who met her, and in turn they all looked at Sami as nothing more than Carrie's, younger, less attractive sister. The longer the situation went on this way, the more worried Marlena got but she didn't know how to fix it either. Sami chasing after Austin certainly wasn't the solution, not that her daughter was interested in hearing that. Any motherly advice was spurned outright. And Marlena couldn't exactly blame Sami since who was she to be giving pointers on healthy relationships?

"I know you find it hard to accept, Sami, but I do want you to be happy. Somewhere out there is a man who is going to look at you and see what I see…what you father sees…that hiding beneath all that insecurity and resentment is an incredible woman who has so much love to give. Don't you understand…you deserve that."

"You're just saying that because you want me to let Carrie have Austin back."

Marlena could feel her heart breaking for her daughter. "No honey. I'm saying it because I love you."

* * *

England  
Earlier that morning

From where he sat, propped up against the door in the back seat, EJ had plenty of room to stretch his long legs and a perfect view of Celeste Perrault who was riding in the front seat, next to Alegre. She hadn't said a word since they'd left. Nor had she had objected when EJ told her that she was coming along once he'd determined what to do with the information she'd provided him. It took him a few hours and by then it was already dark but he couldn't risk telling his mother something like this over the phone.

She was, by far the strongest, in some ways, scariest women of his acquaintance but when it came to his father, she could easily go to pieces.

He didn't even want to remember the months following Tony's death. She'd been inconsolable. In fact for a while there, he'd feared she'd do something to hurt herself and in desperation, he'd finally brought Daria home, though all three of them together in the middle of London during Christmas was an insane risk and worse, he'd been unable to ask Shane for help as his ex-wife had brought his children for the season. There'd been a period of a few weeks he'd been at his wits end. He knew he was completely out of his depth but there had been no one else he could lean on without calling attention to their situation and his mother wouldn't allow that. It was the only thing she had left, she'd explained to him…keeping Tony's children safe and away from his family.

…_his_ family.

For his entire life, those two words referred to his parents and Daria and he had no desire to change that, but despite the situation, EJ was well aware of the members of his extended family, in fact more so than most of his friends, whose grandparents, aunts and uncles were constant visitors. It was a family full of people he'd never met and yet they loomed in his imagination like mythical figures, especially his grandfather.

Stefano DiMera.

It was a name that both repelled and fascinated EJ, like the man who wore it proudly from all accounts.

What kind of devil could strike such fear into others or stir such revulsion and hatred? Despite the rumors and innuendo that ran rampant, the man himself seemed an enigma and EJ simply couldn't resist the curiosity he felt, though he'd learned to keep a leash on it around his mother.

And then of course there was the elephant in the room his mother never discussed. His father's marriage.

With a sigh, EJ turned and stared out into the darkness.

More than likely that would be over now but no divorce would wipe away his mother's doubts. He'd been there to witness the betrayal she'd experienced the day she finally accepted the marriage was more than merely a sham and Tony had fallen in love with his young bride. Just the mention of Kristen Blake's name in her presence was enough to make EJ long for the start of a new term at the other end of the country and if the day ever arrived when his father had to face such ire, EJ didn't want to be in the vicinity…and yet, this news he brought…it would changer her entire outlook and he couldn't help the anticipation he was feeling. How he wanted more than anything in this world for her to look as happy as she had that last morning they'd all had breakfast together…to see her face light up the way it had when his father smiled at her.

A few months ago he'd thought that dream was gone forever and now suddenly, thanks to woman he'd never met, it seemed possible. Alegre thought him a fool for keeping her alive. Perhaps he was. Mrs. Perrault's reputation didn't suggest she'd learned the concept of mercy from Stefano but EJ couldn't bring himself to shoot her once he'd seen the pictures. He wanted to kiss her instead. The memory of it made him smile to himself in the darkness, knowing what Alegre would have to say about that, but no matter.

His father was alive and in less than an hour, EJ would be home. He'd be waking his mother to tell her and watch the sun brighten in her eyes, more dazzling then ever it got in the sogginess of London at this time of year.

One day he wanted a woman who would look the same way…at just the _thought_ of him…

* * *

Tony's Hotel room  
Later that night

The elevator doors opened directly into the penthouse suit, but it was completely darkened and purely on instinct, Tony slammed the button to make them close again but a hand reached out and grabbed the metal door before it moved a foot, pushing it back into the wall…a hand wearing a ring with his family's crest.

"Father."

And from the blackness, Stefano's face materialized.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

_Stefano: What kind of a son have I raised, what kind of a man would allow a woman to dictate to him?_

_Tony: A man very different from you, A man determined to live his life very different from yours, but a man just a determined and just as clever, and if provoked, just as ruthless, so please don't provoke me._

_1993_

Tony's Hotel Room_  
_

Stepping forward into the light of the elevator, Stefano took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him on both cheeks.

Tony didn't reciprocate, or move. He stood stiffly, submitting to his father's demonstration…waiting for him to move away. And his rudeness tasked the older man.

"I welcome you back from the dead, and you haven't even the decency to use the manners I taught you?

"Father," sighed Tony with a cold smile, "Truly, it will never cease to amaze me how you expect your children to excuse the things you do to us."

Stefano shook his head in disgust. "I did nothing except save your miserable life."

"Of course," muttered Tony, stepping around him and turning on the lights as he entered the suite. No one else was in sight but short of bribery, he doubted Stefano snuck into the room by way of the main elevator, which meant he'd used the other exit and Tony expected there would be someone waiting below, or perhaps outside the door leading to the fire escape to prevent him from leaving. Not that he had any intention of doing that.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, walking over to pour himself a drink.

"I wanted to see my son," came the deep voice, colored with an equal measure of misery and censure.

Tony dropped ice into his glass and then poured straight scotch over the cubes. Once he was done, he immediately drank a quarter of it. "And?" he prompted, turning to face the older man.

Stefano had followed him into the suite. It was decorated in ghastly minimalist austerity, complete with lights that were far too bright though Tony was willing to concede the glare hurt his eyes because of a lack of sleep and over abundance of alcohol. At least it left no shadows where his father's men could lurk about. The rest of the suite was another story since opposite the elevator was a door that led into a hallway with a couple of bedrooms, along with a bath and an exit which gave Stefano plenty of room to conceal back up. If that were the case, he made no sign of it. Leaving the elevator doors to close behind him, Stefano stepped in the direction of the bar, though he didn't request a drink or move closer to make one for himself.

"That was quite an exhibition you put on at the Penthouse Grill this evening."

"And were you there, Father," he asked sarcastically, "in person?"

Stefano's black eyes glittered in the harsh lighting of the room. "You are _not_ going to drag my daughter through a divorce court in this town or try to humiliate her any further."

Tony glared back. "Watch me."

Stefano reached over to grab him but Tony evaded the hand, taking a quick step backwards.

"Tell me Father, was it your idea to have Peter convince me of the _dire_ need to return here before that travesty of a wedding because you found out she was sleeping with Black?"

"Of course not."

Tony nearly snorted at the bold faced lie and despite how angry he was, marveled yet again at Stefano's ability to sound convincing…in fact, the grimmer the circumstances, the more compelling his father's performance. "Naturally," he muttered. "And instead of telling me the full extent of Kristen's behavior, you pretended it was all Black's doing…that he was merely chasing after her because of you."

"He _was_ after her because of me…because he wanted to use her which you obviously understood far better than you let on at the time from that garbage you were spewing tonight in front of that rabble of petty, intolerant bourgeois." Stefano practically spat his disgust of his son's behavior but Tony ignored the outburst.

"Oh believe me, I understand the game perfectly _now_," he said with an edge slicing through his tone and he shook his head, eyeing Stefano furiously. "The information on John's past that you made such a fuss about and insisted I burn wasn't even close to the entire story, was it? I should have suspected as much the instant you lured him down to Maison Blanche. I knew then there had to be a connection between him and Rachel but you managed to destroy any evidence. Though, that story with him as a priest," he said, shaking his head, "was ingenious, I'll give you that."

"What nonsense is this? And what do you know of Rachel?"

"I know what she did to you and me before she _supposedly_ died."

"That's absurd…"

But Tony cut him off impatiently. "I spoke to the file clerk she paid to change your records here at University Hospital," he said in a hollow voice. "And I read the letter she sent my mother. In fact, I still have it."

"But you…"

"Went along with your story over the years that it was my mother who was responsible." Tony's eyes were almost as dark at Stefano's. "Yes."

For a moment, Stefano had nothing to say, and then, "You knew _all_ this time?" he asked, allowing the surprise he was experiencing to seep into his question, which wasn't like his father and Tony hesitated for a second, worried he'd made a serious blunder. Stefano's pride usually did a good job of blinding him to just what his children were capable of once he'd pushed them too far but even that had it's limits and Tony had to stall the old man…keep him talking just long enough.

"I know too that you discovered what Kristen and John were doing once she paid Curtis the ransom."

"Tony, I swear to you…"

"Don't LIE to me, Father. I know if she'd not been sleeping with Black, you would have simply sent her to New York or back to Europe but she wouldn't leave, would she?"

"You're making too much of this."

"Am I? We had a deal, or have you conveniently forgotten that as well?"

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you or in the wrong company if you plan to keep Kristen from getting an annulment," Stefano told him dryly, and finally weary of being on his feet, he strolled over to recline on the squared off leather couch.

"Say what you like, I married Kristen in good faith. If anyone as a right to an annulment, its me and I can promise you, the only way she'll get it at this point is selling herself."

"She would _never_…"

"She may finally be developing your morals, Father but ingenuity?" Tony wanted to laugh. "That would require guts and we both know that is something your darling daughter is sadly lacking."

"Whatever her faults, I know you still love her, Tony."

Fuck the bastard and his cheeky arrogance, believing after everything he'd pulled, he could continue manipulating his son's emotions this way and still seething, Tony took another swallow of his drink and made his way over to the windows on the far side of the room where he could look out at the lights of the city. "Tell me," he said after a minute, his resentment barely in check, "Was all of this your idea of revenge?"

_"Tony."_

The younger man spun around to face his father again. "Because you're still angry that Renee and I gave into our feelings or was this your way of punishing me because I refused to come back to the family when you threw a tantrum and demanded I simply ignore the fact you tried to kill me."

"What has gotten into you?"

And Tony fired back a reply without even blinking. "Fourteen months in a padded cell," he reminded the older man and raised his glass mockingly. "Along with the oh, so charming company you provided me in Dr. Rolf."

"I put you there to keep you safe..."

"I have a bullet hole in my back that says differently."

"Believe me, Rolf understands precisely how I feel about that."

Tony couldn't help but laugh now. "Next I'll hear he was actually aiming at Brady or Donovan."

"Tony, I would do anything in my power to keep you…"

"…beholden to you."

The two men eyed each other warily for a moment.

"Alright," began Stefano again, searching for a different tact, "you've done this to us…torn our relationship to shreds again because of Kristen, and now you're going to walk away?"

"Oh no, Father. On the contrary," returned Tony with a flair for the dramatic that he exhibited on only rare occasions, "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not about to forgive or forget."

"Don't do this to her, my son. Don't do this to her, or to yourself."

"You…preaching forgiveness?" he laughed sarcastically. "I think I feel hell freezing over."

"She wounded your pride, yes and I understand…"

"Of course it only proves my earlier suspicions," his son continued on, determined the old man was going to hear him out, "that you were fully aware that she was sleeping with Black when she arrived here in town and you kept it from me and I can't help but wonder what she'd say if she knew the real reason."

"Ah," and Stefano waggled a finger at him. "But you won't tell her because that would give her grounds for an annulment."

"Not necessarily."

"Neither she or John will see it that way."

"Yes, well John is going to have his own problems the minute Rachel's secrets begin to unravel and as for Kristen, she's going to find it much more difficult squirming out from underneath the facts than she imagines because whatever you and Peter did or said to her the night we were married, it was still her decision to choose me when she found out John was a priest. Believe me, I've already spoken to a number of the Vatican's lawyers. That isn't very likely."

"Unless I use _my_ influence."

Tony glanced down at his drink and nodded. "You told me, and I won't bother counting the number of times, that this marriage was your way of proving the past was dead. That I was your son and no one was more important to you. So if you were telling the truth, Father, you will give me your word not to interfere in this divorce."

"I don't like ultimatums, Antony," came his father's growl.

Tony's shrug was flippant. "I could almost pity Kristen being the favored one since I know what that gets you in this family and I'm going to warn you now, if you try weaving that spell of yours to pull Alexandra into your web, you'll regret it. As for the annulment," he said, a clear hint of warning in his voice as he met his Father's menacing stare with one of his own, "I'll give you a choice. I can keep Rachel's secret and make certain no one else discovers what she's hiding, whatever John knows…or Peter and Kristen can learn _every_ dirty trick you and Rachel swept under the rug and if it destroys the part of this family you've elevated above your own biological children, so be it."

"You wouldn't do that, Tony. I know how much you care about Kristen and Peter no matter what I've done to you."

Stefano didn't sound as sure of that as he had in the past and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, watching Tony finish his drink and then walk back to the bar with his glass.

"It is _your_ choice, Stefano," he said, setting it down as he picked up the phone.

"Put that down."

Tony glanced back and wasn't all that surprised to find his father standing up with a gun in his hand. He set the receiver back in its cradle.

All he needed was another five minutes or so and he was pretty sure he could stall the old man that long because no matter how angry Stefano might be, it would take more than Tony's threats to make him pull the trigger, though there was always the chance his father came here tonight with the idea of hauling him back to Switzerland.

"Our relationship is back to this point again, is it?"

His father's eyes narrowed but in his expression, there was still an air of bewilderment. "I want to know why you tossed aside the agreement we came to...the one you said you wanted as much as I did."

_"Me?"_ There were times when even the cynic in Tony couldn't fathom the man's nerve. "I'm _not_ the one who let an infatuation with a woman tear apart his daughter's marriage, the one you claimed was so damn important to you. You do remember that, right? I mean, it was you who refused to leave Maison Blanche though I _begged_ you, and then your refusal to warn me just how dangerous Black really was. How many times did I ask about that? Not to mention covering up the fact he was sleeping with _my_ fiancé. I stuck to our deal, even after she cheated on ME. My God, I did every bloody thing you asked of me."

"_And then_ you called Donovan."

"And we both know the reason for that decision," Tony fired back furiously. "I won't relive the past, Father…not for you, or my wife…"

"That's not what this is about," came the older man's voice, matter-a-factly.

Tony sighed. Stefano needed so desperately to see his son as an extension of himself even when the proof of that misconception stood right in front of him.

"Well, it is for me," replied Tony, emphasizing the words with nothing more than his accent. "And you can preach the same old song and dance about how you and I are two of a kind, but if you truly believed it, you would have told me the truth about Kristen's affair, only you didn't because you knew the only way I'd go through with the wedding was if it was what _she_ wanted and I warned you about that from beginning so let's not pretend…"

"But you didn't love her in the beginning as you did once you were married."

"I'm not you, Father," said Tony, rather dryly. "I don't find a woman's attraction to another man some kind of aphrodisiac."

"We're much more alike that you'll admit."

"Oh? And precisely which way would that be? Your obsession with women who don't love you? Or would it involve kidnapping children to replace the ones you've murdered?

Stefano's eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened to the accusations but Tony was past giving a damn.

"Better yet, how about the amazing talent you possess when it comes to destroying what family you have left all in the name of some grand scheme so that you can toy with your enemies. What son in his right mind would wish to compare himself to you?"

"Peter," said Stefano without hesitation.

Tony choked back his laughter this time but not his bitterness. "Peter is an arrogant fool, much as I was before you and my cousin ripped apart everything I loved and when the inevitable arrives for Peter as well, I suspect you'll find his loyalty sadly lacking."

But Stefano was already shaking his head before Tony halfway done. "Peter understands sacrifices are necessary to be a part of this family."

"Only because he's never been asked to sacrifice what you demanded of me."

"And have I not done everything in my power to make up for the mistakes I made?" Stefano cried. "You are my son and I'd ask no more of you than I'd expect of myself."

"Oh yes, just a little cold blooded murder, right?"

The question popped out of Tony's mouth with a harsh cynicism that seemed to shock the older man momentarily and they stared at each other until both became aware of the silence in the room and the gun that Stefano still held steady in his hand.

"The problem is, Father, that I know you in ways Peter never will."

"But you won't ever understand me as he does."

"In this family, being perceptive is a curse and the quickest way to end up in a grave. Just ask Renee."

"You will NOT…"

But the abrupt shock of Tony's fist smashing into the metal tray on the bar put a stop to the older man's tirade. "There will be NO more hiding from the past," he informed his father coldly. "I'm so fucking tired of you dumping your guilt on me and everyone else available. If you find your mistakes so painful to live with, perhaps it's time for therapy."

The old man was not amused. "I am still the head of this family."

"No Father…you are the reason it's nearly extinct, not to mention having provided your children a reputation…"

"So you are ashamed of your name now."

Tony let his eyes drift down to glance at the barrel of the gun still pointed directly at his chest and gradually a smile curled up along one side of his mouth. "Because a few ignorant people in this town equate you with Lucifer and wish to paint all of us using the same brush?" He gave a slight shake of his head. "You misunderstand me. There is nothing wrong with this family, other than you and the habitual three ring circus you can't seem to live without."

"And you think this," said Stefano in turn, waving the gun, "is what _I_ want?"

In spite of everything, the pain and accusation in Stefano's tone affected Tony and he could feel the burning sensation in the back of his eyes.

"I think you and I recycle the same old situation continually because you refuse to accept that I am _not you_…and because I was a fool to ever take your word when you swore the family would come first."

"_Our_ family was the entire reason I wanted you to marry Kristen."

Tony's stare was relentless now. "In seven months or so, it will be a family that includes John Black, and his child, and that wasn't my doing now was it, Father?"

"He won't be around to raise that child."

As usual, the threat was uttered with an air of deadly seriousness and Tony rolled his eyes. The man was never going to learn.

"Yes well, thanks to you Kristen has picked up quite a bit of what it means to be a part of this family in my absence and if you make the mistake of harming John, we both know you'll never see her or that child again. Besides," he shrugged, "you really are missing the humor in the situation. Wouldn't it be more entertaining to drop by several times a week?" The curve of Tony's smile grew decidedly wicked. "Just for the sheer joy of seeing John's pathetic attempts at trying to stop either of us?"

"This is all a joke to you."

Leaning back again the built-in bar, Tony shook his head. "A joke. You mean like robbing John of his memories and then sending him to live out another man's life, the one you stole from Marlena and locked up for how many years was it?"

"He _tried to_…"

"Yes?" prompted Tony when Stefano changed his mind. "I've already guessed most of it so you might as well tell me the rest."

"No."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Stubborn to the end." It was then he noticed his father digging around in his pocket of his coat and after a moment, he'd pulled out a syringe, which he tossed over.

"You're going to need that," he said.

"Why, am I going somewhere?"

But Stefano shook his head. "You can either do it yourself, or I can have Charles do it for you. He's waiting outside."

"Charles."

Suddenly the humor in the situation dissipated leaving a terrible emptiness. "_Why_ did it have to be Charles?" he asked his father, so tired of all the betrayals and Stefano's sick need to control him so that it didn't seem to matter who the hell he corrupted if he got his way in the end.

"Because he cares about you," rumbled Stefano's heavy accent but that was one lie too many for Tony and without any warning, he turned and grabbed one of the glass decanters and flung it at the old man's head. It missed by only millimeters when Stefano jerked out of the way, exploding on impact when it hit the far wall and Tony already had another in his hand when the voice came from behind him.

"Mr. D, please, set it down…slowly."

"You're not going to shoot me, Charles."

"I don't have any bullets. It's a tranquilizer and…"

That one word was enough. Tony didn't wait for him to finish, or to analyze the consequences. Instead he reacted, tossing the decanter to his father and forcing Stefano to drop the gun to catch the heavy glass in order to prevent it from shattering on the hardwood floor and spraying shards in all directions.

It bought Tony only a minute of two but enough to deal with his friend and on the pretense of losing his balance, he grabbed the bucket of ice off the bar and hurled it directly at Charles. Some of the ice was melted so that there was water in the bottom and it splashed the rifle just a moment before the bucket knocked it from the other man's grasp and onto the floor where Tony got to it first. It was a smaller, lighter model than he'd been expecting. If it held cartridges, they probably contained a tranquilizer only strong enough to knock a man out for a short period of time, but that was all he needed and he turned with it.

His father was quicker. He'd already retrieved his gun had it pointed straight at Tony's head.

"I'm afraid this one has bullets," he informed his son.

Tony backed away from both men. He could probably make it into the hallway and then the back exit but if he left now, Stefano would slip through their grasp and he was damned if this charade he'd been forced to live through the last several years was going to continue. "The only way you'll get me out of here is to use that thing," he said, enunciating each word coldly so that he father could have no question as to the consequences of his actions.

"I came here to help _you_," insisted Stefano.

"Tony…" Charles hadn't moved but his voice held the same familiarity they'd shared for so many years. "You've got to listen to him. If you don't it will be disastrous, especially for you and…" but he got no further.

From in back of Tony, four plainclothes detectives burst from the hallway, yelling for everyone to lower their weapons and at precisely the same time, the elevator pinged and both doors opened to reveal Abe and Roman who proceeded to enter the suite with guns drawn.

Even getting shoved to the side, and a detective hollering in his ear to lower his rifle couldn't spoil the moment for Tony as he watched Abe cuff his father.

Stefano's face was grim. While his son-in-law snapped the metal restraints around his wrists, his eyes sought out his son across the room. It was a knowing look and once Roman finished reading his rights, he muttered something in the younger man's ear. Roman immediately glanced over at Tony.

He'd already relinquished the rifle and with a nod from Abe, the detective watching him moved aside so Tony could speak to Stefano privately if he wished. There was no point to it realistically. The old man would posture and threaten, and when that didn't work, probably resort to belittling him but Tony couldn't resist the temptation, not after the way Stefano had taken him for granted, used him and very nearly killed him again.

This was a day he'd spent years waiting for and he was bloody well going to take responsibility.

"You did this," was all Stefano said at first.

Tony took a long, measuring glance that traveled from Stefano's face to the cuffs he wore and back again before nodding, a faint smile on his lips.  
There was a depth of hatred in the eyes gazing back at him that Tony hadn't seen in years, the hatred and despair of a cornered animal and he waited for the threats to begin but instead Stefano leaned over as though to kiss him on the cheek as he had earlier and whispered in his ear, "Celeste has gone to England."

Despite his best efforts, Tony felt his body stiffen with shock. The old man was fishing, he told himself. He couldn't know for certain.

"She has apparently grown quite fond of the Lake District," Stefano told him.

Without thinking, Tony grabbed hold of his father's shirt and hissed back, "There are people in this town who won't appreciate me screwing them out of the opportunity to put you on trial, but make no mistake, I'll have not an iota of trouble sleeping at night with your death on my conscious."

"I do believe that was a threat, Commander," said Stefano loudly to Abe though he kept his eyes glued to his son.

Tony's new brother-in-law was rather less convinced. "I'm sorry Stefano, I was busy speaking to Detective Brady and you did request your discussion with the Count be a private one."

The old man's scowl darkened further until his eyes were more like two burning pieces of coal. "If you have kept my grandchildren from me," he warned Tony, "I can promise a trip to hell won't be enough to keep me from returning the favor in kind."

"Precisely the reason you belong in a cage," came Tony's cool reply. "And that is as close as you'll get to any child of mine."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_Peter: If you'd help us stop Black you'd never have to worry about Father or me again._

_Tony: Stop Black. Don't you think I haven't been tempted on time to punch him out?_

_Peter: What's stopping you?_

_Tony: He's only loved her from afar. I mean if he'd actually made love to her, it would have been handled differently._

_1994_

DiMera Mansion  
30 minutes later

Kristen hadn't exactly been sleeping as she waited for John, more like setting a world record for the most exercise while alone in bed. When Peter stuck his head through the door to inquire if she was awake, she sighed with relief.

"I thought you'd gone home already."

Peter shook his head as he made his way to her side. "I didn't want to leave you alone here after what happened tonight."

The reminder infuriated her all over again. She'd dreamed of this night from the minute she'd met John and no sooner had she begun to celebrate in earnest, convinced she'd finally accomplished her aim than her family promptly screwed it up.

Grabbing one of the down pillows she'd been laying on, she punched it as hard as she could. It didn't help. There was only one thing that would improve her disposition at this point and chances of Tony forgiving her or changing his mind about the annulment didn't seem all that promising.

Logically, the anger she was feeling should have been aimed at her father but it wasn't.

He wasn't the one who'd promised honesty and not delivered, or the one who had led her to believe for years that he'd take care of her only to show up on what should have been the happiest night of her life and relish the opportunity to humiliate her in public, and as far as she could tell, for the sole purpose of adding a bit of luster to his own tarnished reputation. Added to that, Peter's insinuation that Tony might have been involved with his ex-wife during their brief marriage was definitely making him look the bad guy.

"I appreciate you staying," she said. She'd shoved the pillows back and sat up as Peter came to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. With a faint smile, she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know John is probably out there looking for Tony but I don't see what good that is going to do…"

He didn't comment, or say anything else until her voice faded away and she knew from his silence that something was wrong. "Peter, what is it? John…" she began, petrified all of the sudden.

"Father has been arrested."

That was the last thing she'd expected tonight.

"How…_where_?"

"Tony's hotel room."

"Was John there? Is that why he didn't come home, because…"

Peter looked pale and not exactly reassuring as he held her hands and quickly interrupted her speculation. "As far as I know, John wasn't even in the building at the time, and no one has suggested that he was involved unless his argument with Roman earlier was meant to throw people off, including us."  
"Roman arrested Father?" She could tell there was more to it than that the way Peter was avoiding eye contact with her. "Come on, you obviously know what went down…did someone get hurt? Is Father ok?"

"The word I'm hearing is this was Tony's doing."

Kristen's eyes widened but after a minute, she laughed.

Peter did not. "I'm serious," he told her.

It was more the turmoil in her brother's gaze than his words ringing true, as though he was relieved the old man might be out of their lives and yet, feeling guilty at the idea, given all Stefano had done for them.

"Are you saying Tony set him up?"

Peter shrugged. "You read the information that came in that packet the ISA sent. Father had him locked away."

"I just can't believe Father would do something like that…not to one of his children."

"You never believed him capable of hurting John and Marlena either."

"Thanks to you and Tony," she reminded him.

Sucking in a deep breath, Peter looked away and then stood up and began to pace the floor.

"What?" asked his sister after his third trip around the bed and back again. To her surprise, he stopped and faced her squarely.

"I understand how you feel after his behavior tonight, but if Tony had done this at any point until this evening, or at least since that night at Maison Blanche, you'd be cheering him on because if it were up to Father, John would be dead right now."

"True, but if Father had his way, Marlena would be gone and out of my life instead of here, under the same roof…in _my_ house and busy sticking her nose into _my_ relationship."

But even before she was finished, Peter was shaking his head. "The problem isn't just Marlena. You told me as much yourself after you found that letter but if you really think about it, this turn of events could be the _best_ solution."

Kristen stared at him as though he was out of his mind.

"John has insisted Marlena remain here because of Stefano," Peter reminded her. "He's the one who worried about her constantly but there won't be a need for that any longer. No one is going to be after Dr. Evans."

"Unless of course, it's John," muttered Kristen in a low voice but one that her brother could still hear.

"No." He shook his head once more. "You've got this all wrong Krissy."

"Says the man who's been married all of five months and is still worried about his wife's ex-husband."

"But don't you see, that's the _whole_ point."

She glared at him obstinately but Peter just smiled, certain he had the answer to her problems.

"Father won't be around to threaten Marlena, but Tony _will_ be here and whatever he said tonight about a divorce, he still loves you." His dark eyes bored into hers. "I know Tony and he still has it bad."

"You can say that, even after the letter you told me about?"

He nodded. "I only told you about that because if we could get our hands on it, you might be able to get the annulment but think about the way he was acting tonight. No matter what happened before the two of you ended up married, would he be this upset if he didn't care about you?"

Kristen felt her heart speed up, beating a little faster. "So you think instead of having to worry about Marlena," she said, realizing what Peter was getting at, "John is going to be convinced that Tony set all this up to get me back." A smile brightened up her face…similar to a cat once it swallowed the preverbal canary, and Peter returned one in kind. "And that is what the divorce is about," she said, "and him insisting on dragging it out?"

"Whatever his intentions, they don't matter…the key is what John sees in them and if Roman, not to mention Shane Donovan, a man John respects weren't able to convince him Tony is in fact, innocent, I kind of doubt anything Tony says will make a damn bit of difference."

"Except that he is."

"Krissy." He sat back down and she could see in his eyes that the specter of Aremid and all that taken place still haunted him too. "Nothing is going to happen to Tony just because John imagines he intends to win you back. And you want John, right?"

There was misery in her eyes but she nodded emphatically.

"You're going to have to decide how badly," he continued, "because things are going to get messy and you can't keep them both happy. One of them is going to get hurt."

"I know. I just wish…"

"It could be different and so do I but its time to be honest with yourself. Which of them do you want?"

Kristen didn't even have to consider her answer. "John."

"Then it's time to take Tony's advice…do whatever is necessary and hang onto your man."

Kristen lay back against the headboard and felt again her husband press a kiss on her check.

_Welcome to life as a DiMera_.

Even as furious as she'd been, the heartbreak buried in the words he'd whispered in her ear was evident. He already believed it was too late for her. Maybe he was right but she was damn well going to make her sacrifice worth what she was paying for it…she was going to have John and this baby and if she had to use Tony in order to make that happen, so be it.

She looked at Peter who was sitting patiently. "Where is he?"

"John?"

"No stupid. Tony."

"Ah." Peter smiled. "The police station, I believe."

"Want to give me a ride?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_Stefano: Nothing is going on that will concern you_

_Tony: God help you if you're lying to me_

_Maison Blanche, 1994_

Salem Police Department

Despite the late hour, chaos reigned as Stefano DiMera was hustled into the police department and booked. It seemed every cop on duty had found a reason to show up and several off-duty officers who had obviously just learned the news and hurried to the scene to witness an event nearly unprecedented for more than a decade. In addition, there were reporters from the Spectator and various TV and radio stations in town, including Tony noticed, his sister-in-law, Jennifer. If Peter didn't know already, he would soon enough…

"Count DiMera."

A microphone was shoved in front of his face.

"Is it true you turned state's evidence on your father to avoid prosecution?"

Tony weighed the satisfaction he'd enjoy punching the guy versus the law suit it would generate and in the midst of a delightful reverie featuring the idiot with a broken nose, a hand gripped his shoulder and he heard Roman's voice answer the question for him.

"Count DiMera's cooperation with the department was voluntary."

That didn't satisfy the reporter and without missing a beat, he shot Roman a follow-up question. "But, you _will_ be arresting Mr. DiMera for the attempted murder of John Black."

Roman's fingers tightened on his shoulder when Tony took a step forward. "No, the only person getting arraigned tonight will be Mr. DiMera Senior. If you're patient a few moments longer, the Commissioner will be explaining all the particulars and now, you'll need to will excuse us. I'm afraid I need to speak to the Count privately," and with that dismissal, he steered his friend through the crowd and into what Tony recognized as Abe's private office.

The door, surprisingly enough provided a barrier against most of the noise for which Tony was grateful.

"Sorry, there's no champagne in here," Roman explained, sporting a lopsided smile, no doubt remembering their conversation earlier, "but from the looks of it, you've had more than your share this evening."

Tony dropped into an uncomfortable wooden chair and rubbed his eyes. They felt as though someone had attached sandpaper every time he blinked. "Possibly."

"I ought to call John."

"Is that supposed to be my cue to leave?"

"I'm afraid," said Roman regretfully, "you won't be able to go anywhere until I get your statement."

"Well, then by all means, call John. I wouldn't want it said I deprived him of joining the party too."

"He'll probably…"

"…have Kristen tagging along."

Roman offered him a mug filled with a particularly foul smelling liquid he assumed must be the department's version of coffee. With the oily slick on top, it looked strong enough to wake the dead. "Thanks."

"Do you think she'll object?"

"Who, Kristen?"

"Yeah."

"To what?" he asked, the sarcasm back into his tone. "The fact I'm here?"

"Stefano's arrest."

Gingerly taking a whiff of the coffee, Tony said, "She didn't the last time, did she?"

Roman shrugged though he looked rather uncomfortable all of the sudden and Tony eyed him curiously.

"Are you really worried about Kristen's reaction, or dealing with John and his questions?"

"More like blatant…" But whatever he meant to say was interrupted by a knock on the door and both men were surprised to find a familiar face once Roman pulled it open.

"Doc."

"May we come in?"

Standing next to Marlena was her daughter, Samantha who beamed a smile at her father just before she rushed into his arms.

Tony stood up and made his way to the other side of the office. Like those in most public buildings this one was cramped and trying to give the three of them privacy was something of a challenge. It didn't even have a window on this side he could pretend to peer through. Looking about, he'd just spotted a faded newspaper on top of a file cabinet with headlines at least a week old when Marlena appeared at his elbow.

"Thank you."

It was said in a quiet voice that only he could hear but he bristled all the same. "Don't," he practically growled back, and turned a furious gaze in her direction for a moment and then immediately looked away. "I told you before, whatever happens between Stefano and I has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Or Roman?"

Tony sucked in a breath and held it until he trusted himself not to snap at her. "I'd appreciate changing the subject."

The silence stretched out awkwardly and it was only then that Tony realized Roman had taken his daughter out of the room and he and Marlena were alone.

"I doubt that tack will work with Kristen when she arrives," observed Marlena finally.

"And this is not _your_ office, so how about you take a break from analyzing me for at least the next few hours, okay?"

"Oh, come on Tony, I've been waiting for this to happen for such a long time."

He waved at the door. "Every single reporter working in this town is out in the detective division this evening and I'm sure they're drooling at the prospect of an interview with you on just that subject." This time his expression matched the sarcasm in his voice. "So if you're in the mood to celebrate, the audience is _out there_."

As he suspected would be the case, she didn't budge and frustrated, he snapped. "Great. You're going to be a prick about this."

He could tell without even looking at her she was shocked. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" she asked, with a distinct air of disapproval in her tone and he answered in kind.

"I believe the general consensus is, too much."

He waited, half wondering if she'd slap him again but instead when she stepped closer, both her hands took a firm hold of his arms and stayed there until he glanced up to find that distinctly open and keen expression he remembered so well.

"I know we haven't been close lately," she told him, "but I also know what you're going though and you don't need to do it all alone…"

He opened his mouth to tell her to butt out but she beat him to it.

"And don't bother with that cynical routine of yours either because insults won't chase me away."

"Where's John when you really need him?" asked Tony sarcastically.

"I believe he's on his way home to…"

"_My_ wife." The look she shot at him in return was almost one of commiseration and he quickly looked away again.

"Did you speak to Lexie?" she asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject and in spite of his mood, it worked.

The set of his face relaxed some and he smiled so that the laugh lines at the edge of his eyes crinkled. "Yes." His smile grew even wider. "And you were right."

"Excuse me?" she teased.

"Sorry, you only get one admission tonight and I'm not repeating it."

"I think I can live with that as long as you hold off on any more celebrating."

The smile he was wearing was suddenly rather lopsided. "The next bottle of champagne is on ice until a conviction comes through, or a divorce decree…whichever comes first."

"I might even join you on the former…"

"But not the latter?"

The smile that had set her hazel eyes to laughing died away. "I don't understand how you can discuss divorce with such a cavalier attitude."  
"As opposed to refusing to face the inevitable."

Still frowning, she leaned back against Abe's desk. "Okay, I've just never seen you give up quite so easily."

"Easily," he said under his breath. He dropped back into the chair he'd been sitting in when she arrived, and then looked up to meet her gaze squarely.

"Really, Marlena…that's what you remember? Because this sounds more like John and his need to make me out the villain in this situation than the woman who counseled me that I ought to give Anna _another_ chance after I found out about the wedding fiasco in Vegas."

"Yes. Because the two of you were having a baby…"

"Not this time around."

Without even mentioning Kirsten's name or condition, he managed to bring the conversation to a screeching halt for several minutes and then she asked a question that seemed to come from no where.

"Is there another reason you want this divorce?"

The question kicked his temper into high gear and he shot up from the chair and paced to wall and back again, not even bothering to try and hide his feelings. "Is this about me," he demanded of her finally, "or you?"

"Tony, I don't…"

"Understand what I'm talking about? I'm not a fool, Marlena. I divorce Kristen, she's free to marry John and that's the last thing you want."

She looked at him, shocked. "Its so…obvious?"

"To everyone except the guy you're carrying that torch for?" His head jerked a stiff nod. "Pretty much."

Her eyes, welling up with misery glanced over at the door where her ex-husband and daughter had stood earlier and almost immediately they began searching for some kind of relief, darting about the room filled with old memories of her and Roman so that in a matter of seconds, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried brushing them away with the back of her hand. "I guess you're not the only one on edge tonight."

Tony's throat was so tight, it was hard for him to swallow. "That was cruel of me."

"But honest."

He snorted and spun away from her, irritated again. "And here I thought you knew DiMera men better than to assign us some sort of cheap morality."

"Honesty is never cheap."

"Especially for those on the receiving end," he reminded her. "And you're one of the few people in this town besides Roman that has experienced that as often as I have so lets not pretend otherwise. Between us, honesty is nothing but a double edged sword."

The last few words were uttered in a voice so ragged with emotion, it hurt listening but then, this conversation had been her idea.

When he walked over to the window that separated the office from the rest of the department, she remained leaning against the desk but followed him with her eyes. He opened the shade just slightly so he could see what was going on. The outer office was packed with people…mostly detectives and a few uniformed officers and reporters. Lots of reporters. She couldn't spot Roman in the crowd and wondered where he and Sami had gone off to but near the far door, the one that led to a hallway and then outside stood Abe speaking to his wife. She looked almost as conflicted as Tony sounded. And Marlena could see him watching the pair, a mixture of hope and grief burning in his dark eyes.

She wanted to tell him it was over and there was no way the past could repeat itself but even if she believed it, he never would. Maybe he was right not to let go…maybe it kept him sane. It made no sense but that applied to practically everything she'd thought she knew in the last few years and tonight only served as one more example of how wrong she could be, especially when it came to the members of this family and what they were capable of because it was one thing to hear Tony complain about the old man, and something else entirely for him to deliberately turn Stefano into the authorities.

Or was it?

What had he said in the car earlier…that very brief stab at an explanation about what happened after he'd disappeared from Salem. It suggested even more strongly that neither man had truly dealt with their past, not when it came to what happened between them and her conversation with Stefano just before Tony's marriage to Kristen came back to her…

_…this is what you must understand, Marlena. Kristen must never lose faith in me because if she does, it could be very detrimental to Tony. This marriage MUST take place, there is nothing, NOTHING more important to me…_

At the time, she'd been so wrapped up in her need for John to find the happiness he deserved, all she could hear in that warning was Stefano's need to control Kristen's life instead of remembering the lengths he'd gone to control his son over the years, or consider how desperate Stefano might be to repair their relationship. The fact he'd threatened Belle's life that night proved just how anxious he was too.

Which meant, he'd never felt secure in Tony's loyalty.

Not to mention, he knew, just as Marlena did that manipulating Tony given their past wouldn't get him very far.

The more she considered all of this and what happened at the Grill, the more convinced she was there were pieces missing. If Tony hadn't turned in Stefano merely for Kristen, which Marlena felt strongly was the case after the way he'd spoken of her, then why? Not revenge…at least not after all this time. And just the suggestion he'd done it because anyone in town expected it of him produced a fit of temper quicker than the mention of John with his wife. So, what the hell was he hiding?

"Tony, what did you do once you left Salem?"

The question took a minute to register but when it did, he turned to stare at her.

"I mean the first time," she explained as though it were a perfectly normal thing to be curious about.

His dark eyes searched her face and it clear he was puzzled.

"You said you did this…" she waved a hand at the window, and the crowd beyond, "to keep him from destroying what was left of your family but you weren't talking about Kristen and Peter, were you?"

She half expected him to tell her to go to hell.

"I suspect Peter and Kristen will find a way to take care of themselves," he answered finally and his tone was dry.

"That doesn't quite answer the question."

Looking tired suddenly, he muttered, "I'd forgotten just how nosy you can be."

"I like to think of it as being concerned," she said softly, "and if you are willing to accept if from Roman, what the matter with me all of the sudden?"  
"You really want an answer to that question?"

She glanced down a little too quickly. "Okay…John."

"Partially," he agreed, "and maybe he's the reason for the rest of it too. I don't know. What I do know is that tonight is the first time since I came back that you've bothered to see any of this from my point of view. You didn't give a damn about what I must have gone through. You didn't even ask me what happened or how it felt to learn the man who spent two years trying to kill me was still my father. You certainly didn't care about position it put me in. When it came to Stefano, it was _all_ about John's past, what John suffered and the insinuation that I was somehow responsible for making certain it didn't happen again. Tell me Marlena, when you were told in Aremid that I set up John, did you remember for even a second what happened ten years ago?"

The accusation hit her hard. "You mean, Andre."

"Yes, and Stefano's part in all of it."

Her expression was almost as miserable as it had been when he threw her feelings for John in her face. "No."

"Well, there's your answer."

"I…

"Don't even go there," he warned her. "I'm not interested in hearing excuses, _especially_ when it comes to John and that bloody past of his."

"I don't get to apologize?"

"If you insist, but your timing is quite convenient so if you're expecting me to open up and…"

He didn't get any further. At that moment, the door swung open and Kristen hurried into the room. She stopped short though when she realized she'd interrupted something between them. "Are you alright?" she asked Tony, as though she actually cared.

"Other than being drunk?" And he laughed, turning back to the window. "Just great."

"Where's Father?"

Tony shrugged, feeling his temper begin to hit the wall again. "They're booking him, I presume."

And either the curtness he displayed or what he'd said made her reconsider for a moment whatever she'd meant to say and after a short awkward silence, she looked over to Marlena. "Would you mind if I spoke to Tony privately?"

"I'd mind," he said coldly, before Marlena could reply. "We were having a discussion before you barged in here without knocking and I'd appreciate you waiting outside until we're finished."

Kristen blinked.

"_Tony_, I was concerned about you."

His jaw set stubbornly and he refused to look at her.

Standing in front of Abe's desk, Marlena said nothing, but watched the scene curiously. He really was hurting and it was obvious Kristen didn't care as much about his feelings as she did about his motives and Marlena couldn't help but wonder if she'd arrived thinking that Tony's behavior had something to do with her. She seemed to think everything else did.

With another tentative glance at Marlena, Kristen frowned, and then made the mistake of taking a step in Tony's direction.

And he was in no mood to coddle her.

"GET OUT."

The fury and disgust in his voice surprised her at first and then set off her temper as well. "You don't need to yell."

"Obviously, I do," he snapped back and not taking any chances, backed her towards the door.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving here tonight until we've talked about this," Kristen warned.

Tony didn't argue with her, but simply grabbed the handle and slammed the door shut as soon as she was far enough out of the room, though he didn't turn around and Marlena could tell he was trying to get a hold of himself.

"Perhaps it would be better if I went and got Lexie," she suggested after another minute dragged by in silence.

"If you'd like but I have something to say to you first." Taking a deep breath, he stepped back to the window and then met her gaze. "I said before that what I did tonight wasn't because of you and I meant that but the last thing I ever wanted was to see Stefano hurt you the way he has."

"Tony, you don't need to…"

"Yes, I do." His dark eyes, usually warm or amused were staring at her with an intensity that she found unnerving after the other events of the night. "We've spent the last few years dancing around the subject and I'm tired of the resentment…yours and mine all because of something I can't change. I'm telling you Marlena, this is not going to be getting any easier, no matter what I've done. He and I are tied together on some level and frankly, I'm through with making excuses for that…for my name and who I am and my family."

"It was never you or your family."

"Oh? Then why did you tell Kristen just before we were married that choosing the right husband was important because her children would inherit _his_ family's genes?"

"I was trying to warn her about Stefano," explained Marlena, "not you."

The disappointment burning his eyes at that remark was impossible to miss. "Of course," he said, sarcastically and turned away to the window again.

"Tony, you can't expect me to…"

"Remember the past. I know."

"Excuse me?"

Marlena didn't bother keeping the outrage from her voice as it boiled within her now. "I'm not the one who waltzed back into town acting as though he'd forgotten everything that man ever did to him, or to us."

"And it never even occurred to you," he shot back, "that I might have a reason for that."

"Yeah, you were in love." Her own sarcasm was as sharp as his a moment before.

But he shook his head as he swung back around. "Even now, after what you learned tonight you're going to stand there and suggest the memories of my mother and Renee meant so little that I'd forget what that man _is_ for even an instant?"

It was obvious when he finished that she didn't comprehend what he meant other than the insinuation that she'd misjudged him.

"You wanted to help Kristen, yes…" but before she could get any further, he cut her off.

"I made a deal with him because short of murder, it was the only way to protect those who are a part of this family too and yes that includes Kristen even if at the moment, I'm wished to god it didn't but she's not the only one."

His confession had began heatedly but soon all the emotions he'd been dealing with, especially the desperation that had driven him to what he'd done tonight affected her in spite of her frustration and when she didn't reply, he continued.

"I'm sorry, more than you'll ever know that you and Roman got hurt but you aren't the only ones whose lives are at stake here, and if family means as much to you as you say it does, you'll respect my decision."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

_Tony: Oh, would you spare me…you're the one who knows about passion  
and why? Because I know you better than anyone because when we had it…  
oh, the short time we did, we HAD it._

_Anna: Yeah…yeah, we did have it, didn't we? We had passion.  
We had desire. We had romance. And we had love.  
We did and after it was all gone, I missed it…_

_Chicago, 1985_

London

Celeste had heard her share of stories about Anna DiMera, admiring and otherwise so she'd been prepared for nearly anything when they met, or so she'd thought until the woman began their introduction by slapping her hard enough to spilt her lip and start a nosebleed.

"Do you always greet people this way when they bring _good_ news?" she asked, facing the other woman. She refused to back down and made no attempt to wipe away the blood.

But the former Contessa didn't cower easily.

"I appreciate the news but frankly, without it, you'd no longer need to worry about breathing," Anna informed her. "You have some nerve, showing your face here."

Celeste smiled coldly. "Stefano is going to feel the same way about you."

The mention of her former father-in-law did nothing to improve Anna's mood. "Did he send you?"

"I already informed your son that Stefano knows nothing of my trip."

That actually made Anna laugh out loud. "You're not in Salem any longer, Ms Perrault," she said after a moment, turning to the sideboard where a maid had just brought out a tray of coffee and before pouring it, Anna picked up one of the napkins and tossed it at her. "If you're going to lie, have the decency not to be insulting about it."

"Okay, I didn't tell him where I was going. Any better?" she asked, dabbing at her nose with the white linen.

At first, it seemed Anna wasn't listening. She stood with her back to Celeste and poured herself a cup of coffee and when she was done and turned round again, her eyes touched on her son briefly and then darted to the man sitting out of the way, behind EJ.

"I thought we had an understanding," she said to Alegre.

He faced her easily enough, not at all bothered by the accusation. "And I need to remind _you_ he's not a child any longer?"

To Celeste's surprise, EJ kept his peace through this exchange as he had since they arrived at the townhouse more than an hour ago. Once he'd showed her inside, he disappeared, leaving Celeste in Alegre's charge and he in turn had instructed her to get comfortable, it was like to be a long wait and he wasn't kidding either. It took EJ quite some time to break the news. She'd not expected otherwise really but after the stress and all-night drive, Celeste needed a meal. Sleep too but that wasn't a possibility until the boy's bodyguard put that gun away because there was a look in his eyes Celeste recognized after the years she'd spent working for Stefano. Whatever the man's official duties, he'd been hired for one reason and one reason only.

He was here to kill anyone who got too close.

Allowing herself to dwell on the possibility however wasn't her style and since she'd already spent the entire night sitting in the car, doing more of the same was out of the question. The pretense of a calm demeanor was the key, so she spent her time checking out her surroundings.

And honestly, the space she found herself in wasn't at all what she'd been expecting. To begin with, the house appeared to have been renovated. It was roomy. And while an upscale section of London, the homes in the area were Victorian, with much of the architecture of the period and rooms that could only described in Celeste's experience, as extremely cramped.

Probably to avoid attracting attention, Anna left the facade of the house as she'd found it. There was nothing about it that stood out.

Once Celeste stepped inside, however her surroundings seemed to shift from a faded black and grayish atmosphere to one drenched in sunshine. It conjured up an air of excitement as though she were waking up to the sparkle of a summer day. And she couldn't quite put her finger how it had been accomplished since much of the room's decor was a bit stuffy. The furnishings and fixtures were French, set about on an enormous and intricate Persian rug lying between two massive fireplaces. But all of it blended seamlessly into the rest of the room; walls displaying rich color and an art collection that was eclectic rather than classical.

The room as a whole was quite an anomaly.

Celeste had heard the former Contessa enjoyed designing as well as spending money and if she'd been the one responsible for the renovation, the woman was more complicated than Celeste had imagined up to this point, though that aspect of the situation wasn't what peaked her curiosity.

Looking around, she wondered again how the count had managed it. Obviously he'd kept this nonexistent family of his well endowed despite there being nothing in his will to give it away and on top of that, he'd kept Stefano completely in the dark. Hiding anything from the man was tricky, so Celeste couldn't help but admire the scale on which Tony had been operating all this time not to mention the duplicity he'd practiced when it came to the current Contessa DiMera. Knowing Kristen as she did, this wouldn't go over well.

"What did you plan on doing with her?"

Still ignoring Celeste as though she wasn't even in the room, Anna fired the question at her son and without batting any eye, he answered,

"After I kiss her and thank her for the gift she brought us I'm hardly going to shoot her."

Anna's snort was rather unladylike. "And what do you think your father is going to do once he learns what she's been up to?"

But EJ met his mother's gaze squarely. "Perhaps the time has come to call and simply ask him."

"Absolutely not. Stefano is alive..."

"Well, even if Ms. Perrault here says nothing..." and EJ smiled at Celeste charmingly, but with a coldness in his dark eyes he'd definitely inherited from his grandfather, "which I sure as hell won't be betting my life on, I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before Stefano puts the pieces together."

"What pieces?"

EJ's gaze bored into Celeste, pressing her to explain.

She did so reluctantly. "The count kept your last letter."

When Anna didn't react immediately and the silence in the room grew noticeable, Celeste pursed her lips and continued, albeit with a healthy dose of cynicism in her voice. "His lawyer gave me the impression that for years it was among his personal belongings but when he lost his sight year before last, it came with a number of other papers to the lawyer for safe keeping."

Anna stared at her, and slowly her eyes grew too bright. "He kept it?"

Celeste's nod was stiff but Anna didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, it was as though she was in a world all her own and none of the rest of them existed, or at least not Celeste and whatever memory she was reliving lit up her entire face. "Even after he married her," she whispered, bringing the cup she held to her lips, unconsciously since she just held it there instead of drinking from it.

"Yes," said Celeste. She drew the word out in a heavy tone but even that had no effect on the other woman.

A few feet away, EJ sat quietly. To see the joy radiating in his mother's eyes brought back the moment they'd shared only a short while ago...

_"But what are you doing here? It's not even..." She tried to pull herself upright in bed at the same time she reached over to grab the clock and turn it so she read it. "What the...EJ! It's not even six am. What the hell are you doing driving in the middle of the night all the way here from school?"  
_

_"Mom please, you've got to calm down. I didn't drive..."  
_

_"Then you drove over an hour to the airport."  
_

_"No, Alegre drove me down here because I couldn't tell you this over the phone."  
_

_Anna's face paled and she looked at him fearfully.  
_

_"No Mom." And he reached for her hand at once to squeeze it reassuringly. "Something wonderful..." Unable to control his excitement any longer, a huge grin spread from ear to ear, "amazing in fact has happened." He had to stop to contain his breathing, not wanting to trip over his words when he told her._

_"Father...Tony is alive."_

_Her breathing had sped up too but in her lovely cat's eyes, a jumble of confusion and hurt, wild disbelief and hope fought for control. "I..." She hung unto his hand for dear life now. "I don't understand. Did you talk to Shane? And why would he call you instead of..."  
_

_"Shhh." He brushed his fingers along her cheek as he'd seen his father do a hundred times. "Shane didn't call, but I have proof."_

_And before she could start with the questions again, he leaned over to grab a folder he'd set on the chair beside her bed and pulled out the picture Celeste had given him._

_"It was taken little over a week ago."  
_

_She stared at it for a minute after he put it in her hand and then suddenly her eyes were full of tears. There was no way she could see the image clearly but she wouldn't let go of it as she tried wiping at the tears with her hand and then the handkerchief he dug from a pocket. "But he's in a hospital. Is he okay?"  
_

_"From what sh...yes." EJ swallowed, hoping Ann was too preoccupied to notice the slip. "He's on his way to Salem with your ex-husband I understand."  
_

_"With Roman." It was said in a whisper, though EJ could hear the memories that were awash in her words. He'd heard stories of course but he could only guess what really lay between his parents and the eldest Brady son. It was a subject his mother rarely spoke of._

_With shaky hesitation, her fingers touched the figure in the image. "It's really true?" She glanced up at her son momentarily and then straight back to the picture. He could hear a sliver of doubt in her question, so he nodded, hating to speak up and disturb what she was experiencing but all too soon she asked the question he'd hoped to put off a while longer._

_"Where did you get this photograph?"_

A reminder yanked him back to the present...and Celeste. She stood there, obviously annoyed and expecting someone to say something but EJ wasn't about to spoil his mother's pleasure after all she'd been through and frankly it amused him that Anna's joy was causing Celeste such discomfort. From what he knew of the woman, his mother was right...she had nerve, but more than that, she had a history with his grandfather, one that made her obvious disdain of his parent's feelings hypocritical at best. On the other hand; she was probably expecting that no matter what she said, Anna would order Alegre to shoot her.

If only Celeste realized she'd just made that decision impossible.

"Tony...what is he planning to do once he gets back to Salem?"

Anna's demand came out of the blue suddenly and Celeste gazed back, irritated with this ridiculous game.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Let me put it another way, if...after all these years...you felt the need for insurance where Tony was concerned, you must be worried he's ready to tell Stefano the truth."

The line of Celeste's mouth thinned so that in spite of her situation, there was a daunting air in her stance and EJ grinned at her bravado, though he quickly bit his lip to hide it from his mother. This grew even more difficult when Celeste opened her mouth. "You behave as though he kept silent all these years for your benefit."

"And you," laughed Anna in return, "behave like this is some sort of contest in which case you don't really know him at all."

"I know he's a DiMera..."

Anna gave one disgusted shake of her head and sat down, and remembering her coffee finally, took a sip. "You've spent too many years with Stefano."

"The Count is just as devious as his father," insisted Celeste in a rather testy manner. She wasn't accustomed to having her judgment questioned by anyone other than Stefano and she knew this family, better than any blond twit, and one who'd let her man slip through her fingers no less. "He also has more than his share of pride."

"Okay," replied Anna with a drawl, "though neither trait makes his intentions obvious."

It was apparent to Celeste that Anna believed the mush she was spouting and rolling her eyes, she told her in a rather condescending tone, "The only thing love will do is make you stupid."

"Says the woman, who last time I checked," countered Anna, "is still on Stefano DiMera's payroll despite the fact she hid a child from him and professes to hate his guts."

"This is getting us nowhere."

"Then answer the question."

"What question?"

"Why the need for insurance now after so many years? Or..." Anna set her coffee down and gazed directly up at the other woman, "you discovered just recently that he's known your secret all along." And with that, she raised one manicured eyebrow. "Right?"

When Celeste stayed stubbornly silent, Anna slid back into the plush cushions and flashed a brilliant, Cheshire grin.

"Well, well. Tell me, what else did you come across while you were rifling through my husband's effects?"

"Ex-husband."

Anna shrugged, still smiling broadly and Celeste wanted nothing more than to wipe it off her face.

"You really want to know?" Celeste folded her arms across her ample bosom and stood up a little straighter. "Fine. That phone call he made to your friend, Captain Donovan was completely for the benefit of saving his marriage."

"To a woman who is now pregnant with another man's child." The smile was more of a smirk now. "And?"

"He defied his father for _her_, not you."

Anna's expression froze and she glanced down so that Celeste could no longer see her face and after a moment, she nodded.

"If that is true, God help her. I've seen happens when people lie to him, and cheat."

The fact she didn't sound surprised, let alone outraged set off Celeste's suspicions and her eyes lit up momentarily. "You knew about Kirsten and John?"

But instead of taking the bait, Anna chuckled. "Kirsten DiMera doesn't need my assistance to screw up her life. The girl has no backbone."

"Well, obviously that didn't alter the Count's feelings for her."

"You thoroughly enjoy pushing the envelope, don't you?" observed EJ from where he stood across the room and Celeste returned a withering glare which appeared to only amuse the boy. "Is that what Grandfather admired when he met you?"

"EJ..." started Anna but older woman didn't let her finish.

"He admires people with guts," Celeste told him bluntly.

"Oh yeah, right up until the moment you have the misfortune to get in the way of his plans," snapped Anna, "and even if you survive what happens next, your life is never the same again, and you've experienced that right along with the rest of us..._darling_."

EJ knew his mother's tirade was for his benefit, more than her own.

She was well aware that his curiosity about his father and grandfather was growing steadily, and worried how much of a pull it had for him but before he could figure out a strategy to deflect her, the phone rang.

It was muffled being out in the hallway but still startled all three of them.

A call at this time in the morning meant there was a problem and EJ could already see his mother's face pale at the thought of Daria away at school and what if Celeste had lied? What if Stefano had come to England as well and taken her away?

"Mr. Donovan for you Ma'am." The maid brought in the phone and Anna grabbed it, gesturing at the same time for EJ to get Celeste out of the room. That seemed for the best and the woman had to be starving by now. EJ certainly was and so he took her to the kitchen, noticing as they left that Alegre stayed behind.

Good. Later on, he'd be able to find out exactly what was going on.

In the kitchen, the cook was just getting started for the day so they had to settle for tea and left over pastries and though she didn't complain aloud, Celeste's imperious attitude reeked of contempt for everything around her.

"Is Salem really that difficult to live up to?"

Her look as she glanced over was sharp at first. It relaxed some at his easy smile but before a suitable remark came to mind, she turned away, doing her best to swallow past the lump in her throat.

That smile.

It reminded her of happier times...before she'd tainted all the relationships in her life and suddenly, she found that it stung to be treated with respect by Tony's son. If not for her, EJ would know his family...his grandfather and aunts and uncles and been raised by both of his parents instead of only one. The more she thought about that simple reality, the harder it was to face him.

"Ms. Perrault?"

"I'd rather you call me Celeste," she said stiffly.

"As you wish."

"And you can stop pretending." She stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye and found the smile was gone but otherwise he seemed unruffled.

"I wasn't aware that using manners is considered some kind of charade in America."

Celeste nearly snorted in her tea. "I've known three generations of DiMera men and put up with their tricks. The continental charm won't work on me."

"Oh? Then you persist in working for my grandfather because..." He paused, eyeing her curiously once more and though he didn't exactly have an innocent face, his expression appeared guileless enough. "I mean, you've made it clear you don't trust him."

But instead of indulging the boy's curiosity, she met his gaze directly. "And you're simply dying to meet the old bastard, aren't you?"

"I believe you're misinterpreting my wishes."

"I don't. You miss your father and it would be only natural for you to want to know why he and your mother felt the need to hide you and your sister away."

"My parents never kept me in the dark," he observed almost casually though the gleam in his eyes had vanished. He regarded her now with an air far more reminiscent of the one his bodyguard had worn all night. "And _if_ I feel a dying curiosity, as you put it, to meet the old bastard, I promise you, it has nothing to do with any latent need on my part to make up for lost time."

"Ah, but you do wish to meet him."

A small, cruel smile crept up the side of EJ's mouth. "After what he did to my parents...to my family? Definitely."

Celeste shifted around in her seat uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, Ms. Perrault?"

"You're very..."

"Insolent?"

"Beastly," she hissed at him, "just like your father and your..." but she gulped back the rest of what she'd meant to say when she caught a glimpse of EJ's face.

It hadn't changed. What stopped her was the eerie similarity he bore to the portrait Stefano kept in his study and though Celeste had no idea how tall Santo might have been, in every other way this boy could easily be his reincarnation. And she knew something of Santo's history.

Had that been his motive...the reason for Tony hiding his son away?

If she knew some of the tale, she had to assume that the Count knew it as well and would have recognized the likeness that emerged as EJ grew from a baby to a toddler. Recognized and feared it along with the possible consequences.

"Celeste, are you alright?"

There was actual concern in EJ's voice instead of the sarcasm he'd dished out only moments before and she found herself nodding at him and said, "I'm sorry."

He seemed to take it as his due.

"And if you need to blame someone for the years you and your mother and sister spent apart from the Count, that person ought to be me," Celeste told him, clinging to what dignity she had left. "Not your grandfather."

Staring at her in silence, EJ wondered what she was up to with the sudden about face...other than making Stefano's case for him and why would she do that? She'd hidden her own daughter from the man.

"I know what you did," he said finally. "And as I said yesterday, I'm well aware this mess began with the choices you made but that hardly absolves my grandfather of his behavior."

"But he's done everything in his power to make up for his mistakes," Celeste insisted.

"Everything?" he asked, and there was an edge of mockery in his tone now. "And just how would that be...by promising never to hurt Tony again if he married his step-sister?"

"Stefano loves his son."

"With a convenience even you recognize _and_ fear."

Celeste began shaking her head in response before he finished speaking. "I was wrong to hide Alexandra from him," she said with a sigh.

"And what brought on such a...blinding epiphany?" he asked, the sarcasm back again, full force this time.

"Don't you understand? It was Stefano who saved your father's life. He kept him from making a terrible mistake in Aremid."

Perhaps if the last five months hadn't been quite so miserable, or his doubts when it came to his grandfather so tenuous, EJ might have gone on arguing with Celeste but there was the tiniest ring of truth in what she was saying, convenient or not. Whatever Stefano's motives, Tony was alive. And a part of EJ desperately wanted to believe his father's life meant something to Stefano because otherwise he was stuck in a family cursed beyond measure...a family where love wasn't allowed to flourish, let alone survive. For three generations before him, it had brought nothing but tragedy. His father had lost every woman he'd loved and his grandfather left women strewn behind him in a long trail, many raising his children so that he could pursue the one woman he could never have, and then there was his great-grandfather who EJ knew practically nothing about other than his sad end. According to Anna, he'd died of a broken heart.

EJ had to wonder if the streak of rotten luck began with him.

Of course his mother blamed Stefano but whatever the truth of the matter, it was going to end because EJ wasn't about to suffer through the anguish he'd witnessed growing up. Seeing his parents torn apart haunted him. How many nights had he awoken in a sweat with his heart pounding, utterly frustrated in his attempt to escape the front seat of the car where he sat, strapped in and unable to get past the door to where his father stood, unable to reach him or bring him back and no matter how many times he told himself it wasn't his fault, the nightmare persisted...until that day five months ago when the news arrived that his father was dead.

Being young, he hadn't thought their circumstances could get any worse but he'd quickly learned otherwise.

He'd felt so damn helpless. Not just out of his league but thoroughly without the means to bring him or his mother and sister any kind of peace.

Somehow, he had to break the cycle they were all mired in and after hearing what Celeste had to say he was more convinced than ever that meant leaving England, on his own if necessary. He needed to speak to his father.

And Stefano.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

You taught me what unconditional love is.  
Because that's what we had until  
Fate just tore it away from us…

Renee to Tony 1983

Salem

John had turned on the news as soon as Abe called him. He'd also whipped the car around to head back into town and the precinct.

DiMera was in jail.

And turned in by his son no less. If it hadn't come directly from Abe, he would have considered it an April Fool's joke because whatever the hell this was about, it had nothing to do with justice being served.

On the radio, an absence of hard facts had sent the announcer off on a tangent, dredging up ancient history and embellishing Tony's part in all of it with quite a bit of creative license it seemed to John. In a matter of hours, the Count had gone from a dead psychopath to a live one, though apparently sorely misunderstood, along with the role of poor put upon husband, and now this. How convenient it was for him to have daddy around to blame it on.

"As many who have lived here in Salem will recall, this is not the first time Count DiMera's father has used a double. A decade ago, the man Stefano brought to take the Count's place was his cousin, Andre DiMera who went on a killing spree, beginning with Stefano's daughter, Renee…"

John switched it off.

Still, he had to hand it to the guy…from murderer to martyr in the space of a few hours. That had to be some kind of record.

* * *

Salem Police Department

The only uninhabited room Roman could find was one used for interrogations and while he half sat, half leaned on the table, his daughter proudly showed him pictures of his grandson…her child with Austin Reed.

It was a situation he and Marlena had discussed over the phone. Or at least they'd tried. By the time they gave up all they'd accomplished was tearing at the scabs still festering from an ugly divorce. She'd sounded guilty and apologetic and he'd spent the conversation grinding his teeth, especially hearing her numerous references to John until he'd had enough and gruffly told her he'd call and speak to Sami. And then, he'd hung up on her.

He'd felt immediate guilt knowing what she'd just been through with the exorcism. Even so, having to hear her going on about all the support John had been providing her and vice versa was torture.

And now more than a year later, things hadn't improved either.

"Daddy?"

He looked up and met Sami's clear blue eyes. They weren't innocent any more and that was a painful truth to have to swallow since he knew he was partially responsible for the way things turned out. He should never have left, or stayed away so long. Sami needed her parents.

But what she didn't need right now was him making excuses for her.

"Will is beautiful, Samantha," he told her gently and at the same time, guided her to one of the chairs around the table and motioned for her to sit. "You and I however need to have a talk."

"About Carrie," she grumbled, and her pout twisted Roman's heart.

"No. About you," he said, more sternly than he meant to, hoping to cover up how conflicted his emotions could get when it came to his baby girl.

"Daddy…"

"It's your turn to listen to what _I_ have to say."

There was at least a hint of embarrassment in her expression but she also had that stubborn look in her eye and he knew where she got it from too.

"I am concerned about the way you've treated your sister, but…"

Immediately Sami sat up straighter, ready to argue and he quickly put up a hand to stop her. "What this situation has done to you is what bothers me the most."

"But Austin wanted to do the right thing, _for_ Will."

Roman didn't contradict her or say anything for several minutes though the temptation to correct her was eating a hole in him. Of course she wasn't going to admit any of this was her fault. Not with the amount of time she spent fantasizing. That was all she could see and the idea of ripping away the veil and forcing her to see just how ugly her behavior was didn't give Roman any joy because he knew there was only one way to get through to her and despite what the man had done, Roman didn't like it one bit.

When it came to Marlena, there were no excuse for what John had done but in the last year Roman had done some hard thinking when it came to his children. Carrie, Eric and Sami still loved him. And John had earned that love and their respect and though in part, he was to blame for the rift that existed now, Roman didn't like the idea of cheapening his image any further. On the other hand, he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing while his daughter continued down this path, one that John was also to some degree responsible for.

"Will isn't the issue here," he told Sami. "Or whatever Austin imagines is required to show he is doing the right thing. That is not for your benefit, or Will's. Whatever he's doing is a matter of proving to Carrie he is the man she believed him to be."

"No."

"Then move back to the pub with your grandparents, or come and stay with me."

"But this was Austin's idea…"

"If you're so sure that having a child with him will be enough to change his feelings for you and Carrie, then let him prove it."

She looked a little guilty now.

"Because if you don't," he warned her, "it will backfire."

For a minute or two, it appeared as though she was listening seriously but it didn't last. Instead she jumped up and shook her head at him, her Brady stubbornness rearing its head once more.

"I don't need him to prove it to me. I already know how he feels and if I move away, he'll think I don't care about him."

"But you know how he feels about Carrie."

Sami scowled. "He'll get over her."

"And how about your sister?" He let the question hang between them for a moment before asking the next one which he suspected to be at the root of the problem. "Or is the truth here that this as much about hurting her as it is about claiming Austin?"

"I love Austin."

"You didn't answer my question."

Tired of being interrogated, Sami went on the attack. "You sound just like Mom, how cruel I'm being to poor, helpless Carrie. Well, I didn't get pregnant all on my own. I had help."

Instead of commenting, Roman folded his arms and stood silently, waiting for her to continue.

"What?" came her irritated question.

"Austin came to you."

"Yes." It was said so defensively that Roman knew his mother and ex-wife were right. Somehow Sami had manipulated the situation.

"And you encouraged him."

Sami looked away now, but Roman wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily, and he caught her chin. "Look at me Samantha Gene," he ordered.

It took a moment but she did, sulky suspicion clouding her face. "He wasn't married," she said as though it absolved her of any wrong doing.

"And what if he had been married to your sister?"

Stubbornly, she refused to answer him but it was there, crystal clear in the way she held herself so stiffly, determined to prove she was in the right and everything she'd done was justifiable because it was what she wanted.

Roman nodded once. "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long because I can see now what a terrible mistake that was."

He'd rather expected her to continue arguing but all of the sudden she looked deflated and lost the way she used to when she was younger. "I missed you..." She said it with a simplicity that cut deep. "…so much but you being here the last two years wouldn't have changed my feelings for Austin."

"And what I see," he told her, "is my daughter doing to her sister precisely what John did to this family. You are tearing her apart."  
She couldn't have looked anymore stunned if he'd slapped her.

"No…"

"You believe if you push hard enough, Austin will love you as much as he does Carrie but it will be a love without honor, Sami and you deserve so much more than that."

"Honor." She spat the word back at him. "And where did being honorable leave you, Dad?"

"With my self respect intact," he replied evenly.

"And alone, while John…hell, he has every woman in town chasing after him, including Mom."

"Is that your worth, Samantha? The attention of a man who is incapable of self-control, incapable of the idea that loving you is worth any sacrifice? _That_ is what your mother has offered John on more than one occasion and I got an eyeful of his response tonight."

Sami was still standing in front of him but she was beginning to squirm now. "Well, h…he risked his soul for her..."

"But not the feelings of a woman he stole from another man. He has no honor even when it comes to your mother and _that_ is not what I want for you."

"But Austin…"

"Will never get Carrie out of his mind or heart and that's not good enough."

"It is for me."

Frustrated, he let out a sigh. "Right now, you're convinced of that," he said, reaching to take her hand and with a squeeze, his gaze took a melancholy turn. "But as time passes, you'll begin to question his commitment because you'll see the two of them talking or because you think he's not paying you as much attention as his job or his family, or your children and I promise, there is nothing as painful as doubt gnawing at your soul as you lay next to the person sharing your bed, wondering who they are thinking about, and more certain with each passing moment that it is _not_ you."

By the time he got to the end, she'd pulled away from his grasp and covered her ears to try and escape his words and when that didn't work, yelled at him to stop…that he didn't understand how she felt and she and Austin would never end up the way he had, or Mom. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said, still breathing heavily, she ran.

"Sami, we are not done with this conversation…"

Looking almost frantic, she yanked the door open to flee but instead came face to face with the last person she'd expected.

John.

"Abe said I might find your father in here."

Though she was still upset, she knew this was a confrontation she didn't want to miss, not after the one Carrie described earlier. "Dad?" she asked, opening the door a little wider so Roman could see who it was. He didn't appear the least bit surprised.

"John." The name tripped off his tongue with a hint of amused resignation.

"I'd like to speak to you in private."

"About Mom or Tony DiMera?" asked Sami.

"This is official business, Sami so I need you to go wait outside."

But Sami didn't budge. "Official. That means it's about Tony. Or his father.

"Samantha," John began but Roman waved a hand at him impatiently.

"Tony isn't under suspicion, so unless she's wrong and you're here to see Stefano there is no need for a private conversation. What do you want?"

A frown clouded John's face but his determination made him ask anyway. "Tony's here?"

Roman shrugged. "Yes."

"I want to speak to him. Now."

That didn't surprise Roman either but he couldn't help needling the other man after their argument. "I got the impression you'd had enough of Tony for one night. And me."

"That was before he pulled this ridiculous stunt."

"You mean, turning in the man who locked him up for the last year and a half," Roman reminded him, "the same guy who tried to have you executed."

"That's not what this is about Roman, and you know it."

"If that's the gist of the conversation you had in mind, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow when you can call him or try accosting him in public."

"He's going to use this to play on Kristen's feelings."

Rolling his eyes, Roman waited for the rest of this tiresome spiel.

"It's a trick. These people are DiMeras and they stick together."

Maybe it was the fact he'd heard it one too many times in the course of the evening because it pissed him off, even more so than the last confrontation and he turned his back on the other man to keep from lashing out as John had done earlier. "What the hell is the matter with you, John? You and Abe worked your tails off to nail the old man and now it's done. Stefano is going to be doing serious time. Between you, Abe, Tony and Shane, we have enough evidence on the bastard to keep him locked away for years."

"Yeah? Well I don' think the evidence Tony promised you will materialize."

"It's already in Shane's possession," Roman informed him, but instead of acknowledging the possibility he could be wrong, John remained silent. Roman nodded, knowing perfectly well what that meant and turning around, he saw John's jaw clenched tight.

"So, the object wasn't just putting Stefano in jail, is that it?"

"Of course that's what I want."

"But not compliments of Tony."

"He's up to something, Roman."

"The only thing he's up to in this instance is cutting the leash Stefano has tried keeping him on all these years."

"You want to tell me why you trust him?"

Roman could feel his daughter's eyes on him as she waited for him to answer the question and he looked slowly from one to the other as he gave it some silent thought. There were any number of options…bits of the past he could bring up but John didn't give a damn about logic when it came to this family. Still, there was one avenue John might relate to, and thankfully, Tony had already explained some of her story tonight.

"Renee DiMera."

"That's right, his sister." The term was uttered sarcastically. "The one he was so busy sc…" But John remembered an instant before the word slipped out that Sami was still standing there, listening avidly to their conversation and bit his tongue.

"Yes, his sister," replied Roman rather coldly now, "the one he had to hear was stabbed to death compliments of the man who did it because Stefano was so hell bent on revenge against me and Tony, he created a monster and then let the bastard loose on his own children. And as you were saying earlier this evening, John, the DiMeras are an incredibly unforgiving lot."

John said nothing at first but soon he was nodding his head. "So that's what he meant."

Roman frowned, "Who?"

"Stefano. He told Marlena if either of us interfered with Tony's marriage to Kristen, Belle would pay the price." Pausing, he waited for some reaction from Roman, who merely stared back with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Oh come on, don't you see? He bought Tony's forgiveness by offering him a replacement…Kristen."

A bark of humorless laughter nearly choked Roman. "If you seriously think Tony's feelings for Kristen were bought, you know as little of Tony as you do his wife or her brother."

"I know a snake when I see one."

"Interesting metaphor seeing it was _you_ who crawled into _his_ bed," pointed out Roman dryly, "and as for Stefano's attempt at bribery, it doesn't matter. Kristen could never replace what Tony lost when Renee died."

An odd look passed across John's face, like a shadow. "You don't know that."

"I know how Tony felt about Renee and what losing her and his mother did to him. You can believe all you like that he forgave Stefano but I don't…anymore than I believe you would. Stefano drove him to the brink of insanity and cost him nearly everything he loved. He tortured him John…his own _son_. And the way Tony was raised; he isn't capable of forgiving that kind of betrayal. And he sure as hell wouldn't trust Stefano. You insist time and time again that the DiMeras would pull every trick in the book for the sake of family but what has Stefano done since he came back to town except betray his children for his own personal gain? And who _always_ ends up paying the price?"

"That just provides Tony the perfect motive. If he doesn't care about the old man, he'll just use Stefano to get her back."

"Who, Kristen?"

And John nodded. "Tony will never allow her to be happy with another man."

"Well my, what a shame," replied Roman acidly and for an instant their eyes locked but John held his tongue this time. He'd recognized finally he wasn't going to get anywhere with Roman, and turning, he stalked down the corridor towards the detective division to find Abe presumably and in his wake left Sami, who stood hesitating in the doorway. She glanced out as though she might follow him, but then swiftly pulled the door shut. There was a slyness about her as she leaned back against its smooth metal surface and aimed a curious gaze directly at her father.

"So, Tony DiMera really did have an affair with his sister."

Roman's amusement vanished leaving a sour taste behind and he sat down. The day had been too damn long and he felt old. "I'd appreciate if Tony's misfortunes not become idle gossip, Sami. Surely you know how that feels."

Chagrin made her blush and she nodded quickly. "Of course…but it sounds like the love they shared was, ah…" she stopped, not certain if she should voice her thoughts aloud in front of her father.

"Forbidden," he told her flatly.

She nodded but he could see the gleam in her eye. "That's a concept Stefano and his kids embrace with quite a passion." And with that parting shot, she slipped from the room before he could reply.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help wondering how he was ever going to get through to her and in the back of his mind, thanked God there were no DiMeras in town nearer to Sami's age. He had enough to worry about as it was.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

_I'd like to be a mother. Did you know that about me? I didn't really think it was possible with Antony. _

_Forgive me, but frankly I've been kind of frightened of that - _

_kind of afraid that somehow the genes would be passed on, your history of violence._

_Kristen to Stefano, 1993_

* * *

Salem Police Department, Detective Division

When Marlena slipped out of Abe's office, her first priority was Lexie. She'd caught only a glimpse of her since arriving but it was obvious Lexie was conflicted and in need of a sympathetic ear. Those would be in short supply tonight. Their circle of friends detested Stefano, and Marlena thought that perhaps a conversation with Tony might help both siblings. Give them time to commiserate. Air their frustrations. Considering the mood Tony was in, he'd benefit from talking to someone who understood his predicament. Preferably, someone who wouldn't try taking advantage.

Someone who wasn't thinking only of herself and wondering if Stefano's arrest might have a bearing on whether she could push through a divorce any quicker.

_That's not fair,_ said a voice in Marlena's head.

But she wasn't certain she agreed after Kristen's behavior in Aremid. Unlike John, Marlena was growing tired of making excuses for the woman. And if even half of the things she learned tonight were true, Tony had shown more tact in dealing with his errant wife than most of the people in this room would give him credit for.

IF Tony had told her the truth -

Marlena glanced back at Abe's office but the blinds on the window were closed again.

Considering all that had transpired over the last several months, John had a point. She ought to be suspicious of Tony's motives - of every syllable that came out of the man's mouth, except talking to Tony only served to convince her otherwise. And looking back she decided that it began the moment he'd laid into his wife in front of everyone. Not merely what he'd said to her as much as the _way_ it sounded - with that kick of cynicism Marlena hadn't noticed was missing until tonight. Cynicism Tony had always spread around indiscriminately. His father got the lion's share of course but there were few people acquainted with the younger DiMera who had managed to escape his wit. Its sting came skippingly off the tongue. And with accuracy that could be quite maddening, and just as often, hilariously àpropos.

Until a few years ago. From the moment he'd returned to Salem both his wit and judgement appeared to be sadly lacking. All the more so when it came to Stefano.

_I made a deal with him because short of murder, it was the only way to protect those who are a part of this family too._

A deal. With the devil no less. And Tony had made it perfectly clear that was how he viewed his father. He'd not forgotten the extent to which his mother had suffered at Stefano's hands, nor from the way he spoke was he inclined to forgive the old bastard when it came to framing him and Roman for half a dozen murders, compliments of André. All the more so given the last dead body was supposed to be his.

A few months ago she'd told John that Stefano would never deliberately kill his natural son. And she'd spoken the truth. But it was a truth fraught with past betrayals and complications that she, as John's friend and supporter had chosen to dismiss. As she'd assumed Tony had. But when it came to revenge, Tony _was_ his father's son. That was the reason she hadn't questioned John in Aremid when he'd told her about who the diary belonged to, or its contents. Tony was capable of murder. Even the Tony she remembered from before he left town but what _that_ man wouldn't do is blindly ignore his wife's culpability. Or forgive her so easily. Nor would he have ignored his father's role in the entire mess. And obviously Tony hadn't forgiven Stefano his part in the murder of a woman he loved as much as Marlena loved John - a woman Tony had lost to the old man's obsession with revenge before he'd ever met Kristen and that was the piece of the puzzle that Marlena realized had been missing all along. Tony had not absolved his father of Renee's murder. Revenge was in his blood alright and, as John asserted, Tony's behavior had been an act practically from day one but not an act for John's benefit, or anyone else in Salem. The person Tony meant to fool was Stefano.

As had she - to save John -

"Dr. Evans. Do you have a statement you'd like to share?"

Startled, she looked up and in front of her was a reporter she didn't recognize. Hovering at his side was a video camera. Its impersonal lens was trained on her face, making her feel as though she were in the cross-hairs of a rifle sight. "No," she declared as politely as she could. She turned her back on him though before the guy thought up any other questions and bumped directly into the person standing behind her. "Oh -" She fumbled without thinking for the styrofoam cup she'd knocked out of the woman's hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even look to see if someone was there," she apologized but her smile froze on her lips when looked up into Kristen DiMera's cool blue eyes.

The smile she flashed at Marlena didn't appear particularly sincere either. "It doesn't matter," Kristen said, "it was nearly empty. And I can definitely sympathize with you wanting to avoid the press tonight."

"Yes," murmured Marlena. She wanted to get away from Kristen as quickly as she had the reporter, and her eyes darted about the room in search of Abe and Lexie.

But as Marlena feared, Kristen pounced on the opportunity to ferret out an explanation for the scene she'd barged into earlier. "I know this is presumptuous of me," she said, not sounding the least bit embarrassed, "but honestly, I was surprised to see you and Tony together. Talking. I wondered if it had to do with me?"

Marlena's head snapped around and she stared at Kristen, wide-eyed.

"I just mean, if the conversation were about Stefano, he wouldn't have asked me to leave," said Kristen flatly, mindful of the number of video cameras still roaming the room but definitely not pleased at the implication that she needed to explain herself to Marlena, who in turn found herself amused at the woman's nerve. Folding her arms, she moved a few steps closer. She too didn't want their conversation overheard, and for John's sake, endeavored to speak with a degree of patience she wasn't feeling.

"Tony may appear in control but he acted tonight in a fashion unprecedented in all the years I've known him and it was because of you."

"Turning Father in -"

"No." Marlena shook her head firmly. "Breaking his silence about the past - which he did in front of people who have little sympathy for him. Even less," she added on second thought, "when it comes to his family."

There was a wariness in the younger woman's eyes as though she suspected Marlena of simply making it all up and at another time, Marlena would have taken pains to explain herself but now she was bone tired and Kristen's refusal to accept responsibility for her actions was childish.

"Frankly I'm shocked you need me to point out such a singular facet of your husband's personality."

Kristen snorted. "I'm well aware of Antony's penchant for lying about the family sins -"

"But obviously not so aware of the sacrifices he's made for _you._" The last word was emphasized with a heavy dose of sarcasm, and as she said it, Marlena turned on her heel and strode away, not really caring what the other woman thought of her accusation.

It took nearly five more minutes and a few tricky moves to avoid reporters before she located Lexie. Her and Abe were huddled in a corner behind a cluttered desk and it appeared to Marlena that Abe was doing his best to cheer his wife up, with little success. And despite wanting to help, Marlena hesitated. She wasn't certain if she should interrupt the private moment they were sharing when something Abe said caught her attention.

"...I heard him tell Tony that she was in the Lake Country, or maybe farther north. I'm not positive. But it seemed an odd thing for your father to have her doing."

"Did _he_ say he sent Celeste to England?"

Abe murmured a response Marlena couldn't make out but the alarm in Lexie's eyes was extremely clear and it surprised her husband as much as it did Marlena. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Lexie didn't answer him at first, and Marlena's gut instinct told her Lexie was uncomfortable with Abe's concern and sure enough, instead of responding to his question, Lexie asked one of her own. "What did Tony say?"

Abe tried to repress his grin but couldn't quite manage it. "We thought he was going to throttle the old bastard on the spot. He was livid -"

Perhaps to avoid the gloating smile her husband was doing such a lousy job of concealing, Lexie glanced sideways and her eyes connected with Marlena. And before the Lexie could prevent it, her eyes grew rounder.

" - I think I heard something along the lines of him not having a problem cheating us out of a trial."

Marlena's gaze shifted from Lexie to Abe and back again as the implications of what he'd said began to sink in. _Tony threatened to murder his father? _There was still amusement in Abe's expression but Lexie wasn't paying attention to him any longer because she'd already swung around in the direction of his office, but immediately stopped and swore under her breath. Marlena glanced over her shoulder to see what Lexie was looking at just in time to see the door to Abe's office close.

"Who?" she asked Lexie. The other woman dropped into a chair and folded her arms tightly, probably to keep from pounding on the desk.

"Kristen."

Marlena nodded, and then asked, "You looked pretty worried. Are you alright?"

"No," said Lexie flatly without even thinking about it.

"I'm sorry."

The only acknowledgement Lexie gave Marlena's response was to purse her lips until they formed a thin angry line, though unlike Tony, she didn't contradict her friend or argue with her and for that small mercy, Marlena was thankful.

"To tell you the truth, I've been looking for you. I thought if you talked to Tony, it might help," she explained as she sat down across from Lexie and when the other woman didn't respond, she added, "both of you."

Lexie's frown dissolved into a look of bemusement. "He's not going to be in the mood to talk to anyone after _that_ conversation is over," she said, with a pointed look at the door.

"I think he has something else on his mind - other than Kristen," said Marlena carefully.

This time, Lexie was giving nothing away. "Oh?" she asked with a stray smile. It was perfectly guileless as was the query but having had little practice lately with hiding her feelings she'd lowered her eyes and was staring down where her finger trailed along a line of graffiti decorating the old metal desk, and Marlena knew she wasn't going to be sharing whatever Tony had confided in her.

Still, perhaps it didn't matter -

_I'm sorry you and Roman got hurt but you aren't the only ones whose lives are at stake here, and if family means as much to you as you say it does, you'll respect my decision._

Family.

There was a mantra that Stefano had drummed into his children's heads even as he'd done things to cause them immense suffering. Things that maimed them. Buried them. Scarred them psychologically. Things that made him a menace to them as much as anyone else and he'd forced that lesson down Tony's throat with a malice the younger man had barely hinted at in all the years since. Even so, the experience had a profound affect on the way Tony behaved towards his father. He didn't keep his distance from Stefano's business dealings because he wanted to be a good man. In fact, the Tony she remembered would have found the idea ridiculously amusing. No, his motive was simple really, he wanted to survive. Because as soon as Stefano showered favor on any of his children, the consequences more often than not, quickly turned lethal.

So what had happened to alter Tony's basic common sense?

Not his siblings.

At least not the ones his father had adopted, both of whom would be a constant reminder to him of the past if his story about Rachel were true. He would never have let himself get drawn into that willingly. And according to John and Kayla, his only other biological sibling was safe. Being raised by a grandfather who hated Stefano as fervently as John did.

So who else?

_Being in love with the wrong person? Honestly, it's no more painful that being in love with the right person and knowing you can't be with her. Ever._

Tony hadn't actually said her name out loud. In fact, now that she thought about it, Marlena realized he'd avoided discussing the subject of his ex-wife rather scrupulously, even with Carrie. His ex-wife - who'd stayed away when Stefano kidnapped her daughter. And while Anna could be self-centered and flighty, Marlena knew the effort the other woman had put into being a better mother -

_Family_

A cold clammy stillness took hold of Marlena. In her head, the word continued to echo but this time, instead of Tony's prickly cynicism, she heard Stefano repeating it with his heavy Italian accent and domineering temper. It sounded as if he were laying claim to them. Like he owned them - owned their loyalty and affections, owned their future -

_Owned their children._

Marlena's gaze shot up and she was suddenly looking directly into Abe's puzzled dark eyes, and then his wife's. Hers were more guarded but it didn't matter. Marlena understood now.

It had only been a matter of months since they'd all learned what Lexie's mother done to protect her daughter from Stefano. And before her, Renee's mother and Tony's and Benji's, and if she was to take Tony at his word, Kristen and Peter's mother as well. They'd all reacted to the threat Stefano posed to anyone in his sphere of influence by keeping their children as far away as possible.

Dear god, what had she done herself to protect Eric and Sami?

And what would one of Stefano's offspring do to protect their own children from a man who'd time and again had proven himself a monster?

In Tony's case, she could imagine just about anything.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

_Tony: Tell me who was it always said they try and believe in six impossible things before breakfast?_

_Anna: I have no idea._

_Tony: Yes you do, come on, come on. It was from Alice in Wonderland. I know, the Mad Hatter._

_Anna: I suppose you think that's funny. Well it wasn't. It was the Red Queen._

_1985_

* * *

Salem Police Department, Abe's office

Tony stood at the window. He'd ignored Kristen until the silence between them, awkward at first, eased into a pattern that felt deceptively familiar and she eyed him with curiosity. Exhaustion had left gray circles beneath his eyes but unlike the rest of them, he was still dressed as he had been at the party in an impeccably tailored black tux though at some point, he'd lost his coat and the sleeves of his black silk shirt were rolled up. His tie and first two buttons of his shirt were undone. The sight brought back memories that caught Kristen off guard - nights they'd returned after a party or dinner and she'd undressed him before they'd -

_No._ That part of her life was done and she ought to be thanking God for such a stroke of luck every single day. And for finding John.

Besides, she was still plenty steamed at the way Tony treated her when she'd arrived. How dare he bully her, drunk or not. Even if he was still angry about the affair, it was no excuse for raising his voice to her, especially in front of that witch.

"I'd appreciate if you'd at least look at me," she told him, fed up with his silent treatment suddenly.

"Alright. You want to talk." His accent cut through her. "About Stefano - "

"Of course, about Stefano. What is going on with the two of you, and why tonight?"

"Perhaps you'd like to rephrase that," he shot back with dry sarcasm.

"Excuse me?"

Tony shook his head. "I just rid you of the man who spent the last several years trying to control you and your lover. A simple thank you wouldn't be that much to expect, would it?"

"You didn't do this for John," she said, accusingly.

"No." He looked as though he were biting back a smile. "Won't lie about that."

"Or for my benefit."

The last few words transformed his face so that it was no longer the icy mask he'd been hiding behind since her arrival. The anger remained but it was tempered with nostalgia and memories of their past - memories that brought him a fair amount of distress she noticed immediately. "I should have done this years ago," he told her in a quiet, even gentle manner. "Everything would be different."

For some reason, she didn't like the sound of that. "How do you mean?"

"Exactly the way you think. It would have put a stop to all the mischief and pain he's caused, to all of us."

His explanation sounded logical enough but she had to admit that what he'd said to her earlier at the Penthouse Grill about his sister and her death had more of an effect on her than Kristen liked. And then there was the time she'd spent standing around in the division's workroom listening to the reporters and some of the older detectives reminiscing about the old days. The bits and pieces she heard sounded horrid. But then, so did having to put up with Marlena lecturing her about ingratitude -

"Look Tony, I'd just like to know why."

His dark eyes, with a poignancy she'd never thought to see again, looked straight into what was left of her soul.

"No, you want my assurance that you were the _only_ reason."

She wanted to deny it and turn away but he'd always had this way of seeing through her when she was younger. He'd lost or let go of it once they were married. On purpose maybe? She'd never even considered the gradual change in his behavior after she'd accepted his proposal.

Admittedly, she'd been in a daze at first. Naïve. Despite her ivy league education, Kristen had begun to realize over the last year especially that she'd been ill prepared to deal with the twisted relationships she'd encountered in Salem, not to mention her ignorance when it came to the people she called her family whereas Tony knew far more than he'd let on. No doubt it was the reason he'd kept his distance when she was younger. Why his visits were so rare. It had created strife between father and son but no matter what Stefano did to lure him back, Tony clung stubbornly to his independence. He wouldn't give in. In fact Tony was the only one in the family who stood up Stefano's tantrums, refusing to be bullied. It captivated her at first. And Tony had an easy sophistication and polish. He had a heart too but she'd discovered at an early age that unlike Father, he wouldn't spoil her. Protect her, yes but at the same time, he always pushed her to think and be independent. Somewhere along the line that changed.

She'd done her best to avoid analyzing what happened between them. She told herself that looking back on her life with Tony was an exercise in futility but the truth was more complicated. And painful. She knew what had befallen him at the end. She knew too there was a possibility he might have avoided his fate if he'd never fallen in love with her.

Or, if she hadn't come to Salem.

She suddenly wondered what their life would have been like if no gunman had interrupted their first wedding. The memories of that day could still made her queasy - the shock and blood, and the image still etched in her memory - a look of sheer panic on Tony's face as he realized she'd been shot.

So much of that first wedding ceremony in Paris remained a blur, except for the memories of Tony and her father. It was Stefano's cool head that prevented more serious bloodshed and she could still hear his booming voice as he issued orders. He'd expressed concern over her condition but not a trace of fear. Tony, on the other hand, wore his fears openly, refusing adamantly to let her out of his sight until they'd taken her into surgery and when she came out of the anesthesia later, he was there and he remained there at her bedside for three days straight.

Then he and Stefano argued. And it was one of the worst disagreements she'd ever witnessed between the two men. Not that she understood any of the insinuations they'd flung at each other, at least not at the time but it was clear Tony didn't trust Stefano to keep her safe. In fact, he didn't trust his father at all.

The scene she remembered was ugly, one that probably should have opened her eyes to her father's dictatorial ways, because despite his son's fears, Stefano insisted that Tony leave. The police had discovered that he was the gunman's target. Therefore he needed to disappear until things calmed down, however Tony didn't react as she'd expected. With cold fury simmering in his eyes, he'd warned his father the consequences would be dire if Stefano allowed history to repeat itself. It was the last thing they'd said to each other before parting.

How could she have been so blind - missed all of the hints and clues between the two men?

"You said earlier that you were protecting me. Or was that a lie too?"

Tony's laughter was bitter. "I wished to god it was."

"Then - " Frustrated, she stopped and took a deep breath. "Tell me the rest. The story earlier tonight - the one about Renee, and your relationship with her - what you're really telling me is you expected from the beginning that Father would cause problems - for us," she said waving a hand between them and when he made no comment, she added, "the way he manipulated your other relationships."

He afforded her the courtesy of meeting her gaze directly but otherwise he stayed silent.

"Tony -"

"No, damn it," he snapped back before she had a chance to speak. "I did this already and there's a reason I avoid the subject -"

"But don't you understand?" she said, still convinced that she could get him to open up, "I NEED to know."

He shut his eyes and just before she completely lost her patience came a quiet, simple question.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Now it was her turn to stare at him.

"Oh come on Kristen, this isn't about you and me any longer and if you think I'll continue to rip my heart out to supply you a way to save your relationship with John, you are dreaming."

"So, I'm on my own."

The arrogant shrug he provided instead of a reply ticked her off more than the way he brushed her concerns aside.

"In case you've forgotten, there's a child involved now."

His eyes blackened. "Using the one innocent in this mess as a form of emotional extortion is hardly advisable under the circumstances," he informed her in an icy tone she recognized but chose to ignore.

"When it comes to my baby, I'll do whatever it takes to keep it safe and I won't apologize for that."

"That baby isn't nearly as important to you as its father. You want John and you'll use everyone involved, including me and his child to accomplish that goal."

"That's your jealousy - "

"You'd like to believe, wouldn't you?" Along with his anger, there was a hint of mockery in his tone. "You're forgetting I've been through this before. A number of times in fact. I've seen what happens to women in this family when they want something as badly as you want John Black."

"I am NOT a DiMera."

"No?"

He'd kept his distance since she'd walked back in the door, but now he stepped closer so that he was less than a foot from her and the bright, black intensity of his eyes made her squirm. "I used to think you were one of the worst liars of my acquaintance," he said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Certainly the worst I've known over the years and I found it refreshing. How's that for irony? Tony DiMera falling for an honest woman, but then I ignored the oldest rule in the book when it comes to seemingly _innocent_ women - "

She tried to turn her head away but he caught her chin.

"- and manipulating the men in your life isn't the only thing you've been busy doing from the looks I see you aiming at Marlena."

Furiously, she pried his fingers off and swung around with her back to him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"And now you forget _who_ you're talking to. I know the routine, inside out, love and I can guarantee if you think this is the way to win John back, you're just as delusional as Father."

"I don't need to win him back. He chose ME."

Tony's stride was determined and brought him around Abe's desk to face her squarely. "Because he loved you more, or because of the baby?"

"You don't _know_ John."

A rude snort erupted from Tony. "I know enough. He's a man without a past except the one he concocted in this town over the past decade and in that time, there's been one person who believed in him. One person who stuck by him no matter what the circumstances. And we both know that person wasn't you."

"That may be but we're talking about love here, not gratitude."

"No, _you_ are talking about love. I'm not sure John knows the meaning of the word."

"You're wrong about him, and about me."

"Then pray tell, my dear, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I - " she nearly choked she was so angry and breathing hard, did her best to get a hold of her emotions. "I came because I heard you got Father arrested."

Tony laughed right in her face.

"It's true - "

"I may have spent the last couple of years playing the fool for you, but no more," he told her flatly. "You dumped me quicker than you dumped your loyalty to this family and now you have only one use for me - to rile up John so you can make him jealous - "

She slapped him as hard as Marlena had earlier, and maybe it was all the alcohol in his system, or the relief of knowing Stefano was locked up but whatever the reason, it didn't hurt as much. But he was fed up. And predictably, the disappointment in his gaze infuriated her all the more. He was ready though when she raised her hand a second time, and grabbing her wrist, pulled her a step closer and said, "You want John? Fine. I'm not about to stand in your way." Kristen tried to yank her arm away but Tony's grip tightened, and lowering his voice he told her, "but should you mistake my desire to be rid of you for a license to manipulate me or any other member of the family merely for the purpose of securing John's affections, you'd better pray his love is genuine, because it's going to be the only damn thing you have left." Uttering the last word with a fair amount of disgust, he let go. And Kristen almost tripped backing away to get out of his reach. She made a display of massaging her wrist, checking it to see if she had a bruise, then looked up at him reproachfully.

"John is all I've _ever_ wanted."

Tony nodded, hearing honesty in her voice finally. "So, I really meant so little to you that you'd use me this way?"

His question seemed to shock her.

"The love you _said_ you felt for me, was _what_?" He asked it almost casually, though his eyes demanded an explanation. "Obligation? School girl fancy? Oh - " He snapped his fingers as though he'd just remembered. "That's right, it was coercion."

"Don't -" she started, but Tony wasn't about to let her pretend any longer.

"You imagine what you feel for him is worth throwing away everything you've spent your life believing, and I know something of that kind of love."

The angry, bitter man who'd just threatened her vanished practically in the blink of an eye, only the one who took his place didn't resemble the dashing eldest son of the house Kristen remembered, or even the tender lover who'd swept her off her feet after proposing marriage. The man in front of her now was someone Kristen didn't recognize at all.

For a number of years, she'd flattered herself that only in her presence did Tony allow his soul to shine through in his eyes and hearing Marlena suggest otherwise not thirty minutes ago hadn't sat well with Kristen. That woman couldn't possibly know Tony so well. Not after a mere two or three year's acquaintance and yet half hidden beneath the smudge of his lashes, weighted heavily as layer upon layer of water stained clouds swirled a spectral landscape so devoid of any hope of solace, she had to stifle her impulse to cry out.

How _could_ he?

That bitch knew things about her husband that he'd deliberately kept from her as though he thought her still a child -

_And didn't you prove him right by hiding the truth of your feelings?_

Perversely, it was Marlena's voice she heard as the question echoed in her head and to silence it she trained the full measure of her ire on Tony. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Your idea of love is - it's warped." The word spewed out of her mouth with revulsion and allowing herself to get more worked up, she shook a finger at him. "You accuse John of not knowing what love is and here you are insinuating that honor and truth count for nothing in a relationship."

"And you, my dear are confusing marriage with love," he told her, wearily. "Where love is concerned, there are no rules. Honesty or no honesty, it will shred your soul until you barely know who you are any longer."

Almost without thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around her upper body to control the panic his words whipped up but it didn't help - didn't stop her from remembering what she'd done over the last few days - reading John's letter to Marlena - hiding it - lying to Marlena - and worst of all, wishing she'd let Stefano take the witch away.

"Love," said her husband, leaning back against Abe's desk and squinting at what was left of the crowd through the window, "can devour you."

"Is that what you want for me?" Whether the pain in her voice was real or not, she sounded horrified. "You hate me that much?"

"No -" He sighed. "No, I don't. But it's time to grow up and stop imagining - "

"I have," she threw back at him, drowning out what ever else he meant to say. "I learned exactly what being part of this family means, and Peter and I want no part of it - "

"Really?" He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Perhaps I was mistaken but I could have sworn Shane Donovan mentioned that you took the inheritance left to you in my will." The smile he aimed in her direction as he turned to face her again was bitter and rife with sarcasm, the sort he'd always reserved for Stefano. "And the house. All compliments of a professed murderer," Tony grinned, "whose evil you only escaped after cheating on him with a priest."

Kristen's cheeks burned. The gall he had to call her a hypocrite. It made her want to rake her nails across his face but she had enough self respect left to recognize he had cause to feel as he did.

"Oh, and I see our ex-priest hasn't scruples enough to avoid the evil man's bedroom either."

"Stop it," she said in a subdued voice. "I don't want to do this."

"Well, I'm sorry my dear but that is all there is tonight."

"Was that your attitude with Father?"

Tony wanted to laugh again. "You've washed your hands of this family except for Peter. Why would you care?"

Her eyes began to brighten with an earnest sincerity that made him nervous suddenly. "Because it's the only thing we have left in common," she told him as though he ought to aware of it already. "Our loathing of what Father has done to us."

A lump swelled in Tony's throat. _You fucking bitch._

"And you can swear to anybody in this town that turning him in had nothing to do with me. You can make excuses, say you did it because of your past and your mother, or even for Marlena but it doesn't matter because you and me," she said in a voice that betrayed her satisfaction, "we know better."

Tony stared at the creature in front of him and shuddered. "Perhaps," he agreed, "though if you're right, it makes me feel even dirtier that I did an hour ago."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

_Morning after Anna was locked up with Tony:_

_Anna: I'll just act like everything is normal when I'm out of these chains._

_Stefano: Uh huh. Until the game is played to the final end._

_Anna: Game?_

_Stefano: Yes, something like, hmm - chess. Except it will be over very soon._

_Tony (sarcastically): Chess. You see, Stefano moves people around like_  
_they're pawns on a chess board._

_Stefano (chuckles): And what a pleasing game it is -_

_1984_

* * *

London, England.

There was an eery silence to the house that EJ hadn't noticed before last Christmas. It had always existed. He'd even considering the possibility of it being the reason his mother brought the place, though to most people who knew her it would seem out of character. Anna DiMera wasn't prone to melancholy. Superstitious perhaps but in such a lighthearted and cynical way, it was hard to take her belief in any unexplained phenomena seriously. The way she regarded Fate smacked of a wink and lazy smile.

But then EJ's father had died.

Years earlier when he and his mother fled their home, EJ had been too young to understand that his life would never be the same again or see it as a turning point. Of course he missed his father but he'd thought the separation only temporary. Papa would take care of the bad man - get rid of him somehow and then come home to his family -

God, how EJ had yearned for such naivete last December. Watching his mother who'd always been vibrant, not to mention extravagantly pushy and sociable, suddenly growing listless and passive sent him into a panic. She simply gave up. Tony married to _that woman_ was one thing, but dead - Anna couldn't handle him being dead. She didn't even try. And for nearly a month, EJ feared that he'd lose his mother too, and thinking back on the whole ordeal could still made his blood run cold.

His family seemed to be caught in the grip of its violent, ugly past.

Celeste insisted it wasn't entirely his grandfather's fault and EJ could admit privately that it was possible but the old man wouldn't let go either. He was every bit as obsessed with controlling his children as he was with that lady psychiatrist and it had cost several their lives. It had cost EJ and his sister a family. Torn his parents apart. He didn't even want to think about what his father had been through in the last year. It had to stop. _Now_. He sure as hell wasn't returning to school where he'd have to sit around waiting for the bloody cycle to start all over again. His mother and his sister deserved better than that. Besides, he didn't have it in him to wait around. He needed to act - _do_ something.

Contacting his father seemed a logical first step, so he'd activated the ticket he'd purchased the day he'd turned eighteen, after he'd read the letter accompanying his inheritance. The ticket wasn't in his name of course. His trust fund had enabled him to set up a new identity, one even Alegre didn't know about, so he was ready. Alegre had his hands full with Celeste and his mother was preoccupied. It was time.

Time to learn the truth about his family, even it meant discovering they were twisted beyond repair.

* * *

Salem PD

"Sami?"

John had been eyeing her with concern from across the room for the last ten minutes and finally pried himself away from Kristen to walk over and speak to her. "Do you need a ride home?"

She was leaning next to the door that opening out into the hallway. Waiting for her mother.

Marlena had already offered to take her home and Sami had accepted primarily out of curiosity, and the idea that while her father would certainly refuse to discuss any more of Tony DiMera's private life, she could probably wheedle it out of her mom. And she was determined. There was something so gothic about it - wicked and tragic all at the same time, not to mention he was Stefano's kid and yet her father was sticking up for the guy, insisting he had it out for Stefano as much as any Brady did because he'd fallen in love with his sister? Sami simply couldn't resist the opportunity to hear the rest of the story.

Who was this guy?

She'd paid him no mind since he'd come to town, presumably to marry the do-gooder John was all fired up to save from her _evil_ family. Why either John or Tony wanted her was a mystery to Sami. As far as she was concerned, Kristen had even less personality than Carrie, but the woman had Tony wrapped around her finger so damn tight, he ended up going off the deep end. Except now, it turned out Tony wasn't responsible for framing John. And even better, he was out for blood. _That _was definitely something Sami could relate to -

"Sami?"

"Oh, uh -" Looking up, she smiled sweetly at John. "Thanks, but my mom promised to take me."

"Okay." He nodded agreeably enough and then asked the question Sami knew was coming. "So, where is she?"

Sami figured she ought to tell him that Mom had gone to Abe's office with a question for Roman - _her _father, but instead she found herself blurting out the name she suspected would really drive him crazy. "Talking to Tony -" It worked brilliantly and Sami didn't bother hiding her smirk as she continued on with rest of what she'd learned despite it being nothing more than hearsay between Laura and Jennifer. "Mom wanted to let him know the time for the appointment she's setting up for tomorrow."

John's eyes widened and almost immediately they narrowed suspiciously at her but having heard her mother and John arguing earlier, and then the frustration in Laura's tone as she told Jennifer that Marlena was giving Tony too much credit, Sami was positive that John wouldn't like what was going on, and the smile on her face inched up triumphantly.

"About?" John asked.

Sami just rolled her eyes. "How should I know?"

"Know what?" inquired Marlena from behind John. His gaze shot around from daughter to mother and before he could stop himself, said heatedly,

"You made an appointment with - "

"Laura," Marlena answered in her most reasonable, easy manner. "To meet with a client."

"Yeah, I know. Tony."

He didn't make it a question, although that wasn't what shocked Sami because she fully expected to be facing her mother's wrath in the next instant considering the pleasure she frequently took in stirring up trouble where John was concerned and yet Marlena ignored her. She didn't look at Sami at all. Instead Marlena kept her eyes on John and it was obvious she was hurt.

"Because we can't agree on this subject, I'm not to be trusted to know my own mind, is that it? I'm supposed to believe you know what you're doing with the DiMera who couldn't give you the benefit of the doubt, but if I so much as speak to Tony in any context, especially one you're only making assumptions about, then I'm a fool."

Miserably, John stood and endured the tongue lashing without comment. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something and when he didn't, she lowered her voice so that Sami could barely hear her.

"The only reason Tony is in Salem right now is because Shane and Roman were determined to prove you innocent in Aremid." Sami could see her mom was getting more worked up with every word she uttered. "Their priority was _you_. And that is more than I can say for your fiance -"

"Don't -" he said in a strangled voice.

"As for me," she said, laying a hand on her chest, "speaking to Tony - you can choose to trust me or not. After all we've been through, if you can imagine I'd have anything less than your best interests at heart, you're obviously confusing me with someone else."

"Marlena -" he began, but she was tired of arguing with him and walked on past, taking Sami by the hand and hurrying with her down the brightly lit corridor to the front door and out into the midnight air, heavy with the stifling humidity of a storm brewing in the distance.

"Mom - "

Marlena was fiddling with her car keys, trying to find the right one in the dark but stopped when Sami held out her hand. With a sigh, she gave the key ring to her daughter. Sami didn't know what to say. It wasn't as though her mother hadn't cried in front of her before but this was different and Sami didn't want to spoil the moment. Marlena had actually stuck up for Roman _to_ John. And that was in spite of the fact that Sami knew her father was right - her mom did love John. Deeply. Which in turn brought to mind something else her father had said - _I promise there is nothing as painful as doubt gnawing at your soul as you lay next to the person sharing your bed, wondering who they are thinking about and more certain with each passing moment that it is NOT you - _

The words stabbed at her conscious rather than angering her as they had earlier. Her dad was right. Austin didn't love her the way he loved Carrie but Sami knew why. Carrie was in town. Right down the hall in fact. And in Austin's face practically every time they opened the door to their apartment so it was little wonder he couldn't stop thinking about her. But Sami had a plan to take care of that.

Quickly she unlocked the car, and once Marlena had assured her that she was okay, they both climbed in and pulled on their seat-belts.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," murmured Marlena softly and Sami nodded, doing her best to be agreeable.

"I get why John's mad and all," she said after a few minutes as her mother steered the bulky SUV out of the parking lot and in the direction of Sami's apartment building. "It's only been a couple of months since the trial and - well, the outcome. I suppose it's a normal reaction but I have to admit when John showed up and demanded that Dad let him talk to Tony, I had no idea Dad felt so strongly on the subject."

"Subject?" Marlena's tone was weary but Sami reminded herself who she was talking to. This was her mother - a woman with years of experience in her profession, and a talent for getting people to open their mouths and confess things to her - and Sami wasn't going to end up in that position tonight.

"Tony DiMera," she replied succinctly.

"Oh."

Sami waited impatiently in her seat, forcing herself to stay silent and keep her mother guessing. Marlena wouldn't tell her anything if she suspected the reason for Sami's curiosity simply based on those ridiculous principles of hers. And when she finally spoke up, her reluctance was clear.

"What did your father say to give you that impression?"

"John put him on the spot, of course," Sami told her, coming straight to the point. "Demanded that Dad tell him why he trusted Tony DiMera, why he would insist Tony had it in for his father, and Dad told him it was because of someone called Renee."

Her mother nodded as though she understood completely but said nothing.

"Oh, come on Mom, who's Renee?"

Her mother didn't answer immediately, but then again, she didn't turn around and start lecturing Sami either or tell her to mind her own business. When the silence lengthened, Sami risked a glance sideways and found a look of sadness on her mother's face that shocked the hell out of her. What was going on? This Renee person was a DiMera, and not adopted like Kristen and Peter. She was actually Stefano's biological child, just like Tony so why were her parents behaving as though she were a dear friend they'd lost?

"I haven't thought about her in such a long time," murmured Marlena, more to herself than to Sami. "Until tonight."

"Why?" asked Sami, still dreadfully curious.

They'd stopped at a signal and Marlena turned to look at her daughter which made Sami hold her breath. "I've asked myself the same question since Tony mentioned her name earlier and all I can come up are excuses."

Sami's eyes were suddenly riveted on her mother. _She's actually talking to me like an adult. Like I'm Carrie - _

"I guess I've avoided it on purpose - "

The light was green again and Marlena focused once more on the road, leaving Sami still confused but dying to hear more. She wanted her mom to continue but resisted the urge to suggest it out loud. Better to wait. Use those tricks that Marlena was so adept at using when it came to almost everyone else in her life, even her family. _Especially her family._

"- because I didn't want to sympathize with Tony," said her mother, interrupting Sami's thoughts.

"Instead of John."

Marlena chuckled softly. "Tony said the same thing tonight."

"What happened to him," queried Sami, "when he lived here before?"

Her mother sighed and after a few moments, told her, "He learned the truth about his father - "

"Oh. You mean the part about him being a kidnapping, torturing psychopath."

"Yes, that too, though I suspect for Tony, it was more painful to accept that his father preferred revenge to his children." Suddenly, she was chuckling again but this time it was with the kind of bitterness that Sami only heard when her mother brought up Stefano. "_His_ children, who he insisted bow to his every whim. And god help then if they proved a disappointment since subsequently they'd be treated as the enemy."

"But he - "

"Professes family is everything," interrupted Marlena before Sami could even get the words out. "Yes, I know." Her smile was pained. "But as you've gone out of your way to remind me these last few years, words are cheap."

Sami didn't think she ought to feel embarrassed, but she did and it pissed her off. "You think I've been too hard on you," she said in a voice that sounded surly and childish even to her but Marlena shook her head.

"My job was to protect you -" Eyes that were too bright met Sami's for an instant and then quickly focused back on the road, "just as it was Stefano's to protect his son and daughters. Not bury them."

_"He - "_ the word squeaked out and Sami had to swallow to say anything else because her mouth was so dry. " - ordered her to be killed?"

Marlena's fingers tightened around the steering wheels until her knuckles bled white. "Not exactly. But it was as much his fault she died as the man who put the knife in her back."

Sami sat speechless.

"And _then_ Stefano framed your father and Tony for the crime."

Sitting on her own side of the car in the dark, Sami couldn't help wondering why she'd never heard this story before. It wasn't as though Stefano's deeds weren't discussed ad nasseum in their household though considering that she wanted to hear the rest, questioning her mother on that score probably wouldn't be smart. She settled for asking Marlena, "what would make him frame his son?"

Her mother didn't answer her, seemingly lost in her own thoughts and Sami repeated the question.

"Oh - "

Sami swore her mother looked flustered.

" - well, I figured it was Stefano's pride since there was evidence leading Tony and Stefano to believe they weren't related. And" she rushed on, obviously not about to linger on the subject, or how it come about, "while Tony is fond of games, he never had any interest in his father's sick, deviant variety." There was a hint of sarcasm and underlying resentment in her mother's tone that felt eerily similar to her own outlook on life and it took Sami by surprise.

Marlena never spoke of other people that way. Insinuated once in a while. More often, she simply pointed out what she considered a fault directly so that Sami usually wanted to punch her in the face, but her mother would never in a million years wish to _appear_ haughty. The superiority was there. She had all the answers and yet Marlena would continually say that her only motivation was to help others improve their lives. And for all Sami knew, she believed it too.

Until the night of the Titan party, fake wasn't a word she would have associated with her mother but things were different now and she had trouble believing in Marlena's willingness to look for a reason behind her own mistakes that didn't include blaming Stefano.

"Anyway, Tony was only interested in one thing, or rather one person," continued Marlena after a moment. "And his feelings for her had nothing to do with the inconvenient fact that she was Stefano's daughter."

"Renee?" guessed Sami.

Her mother gave a slow nod visible as a silhouette in the darkness between street lights.

"How did Stefano feel about that?"

"Not sympathetic," Marlena told her flatly. "In fact, he designed a malicious little game after pretending to be dead the first time, back before you were born in order to force them to live at the estate - but not as a couple. They were married to other people, you see and had to remain so. And produce children. And even then, only the first couple to do so received their inheritance."

"Wait a minute," said Sami, who hadn't been expecting this sordid version of the story. "If Stefano hated the idea of Tony shacked up with Renee, what was he doing pushing Kristen to marry Tony, her step-brother?"

"Interesting question, isn't it?"

"It wasn't rhetorical, Mom," Sami informed her.

"I know," replied her mother distantly.

"Does that mean you're not going to answer me, or you don't know?"

They'd reached Sami's apartment building and Marlena concentrated on pulling into one of the visitor stalls in front. Once she'd come to a stop, she turned to look at her daughter. "Actually, until tonight, I assumed Stefano pushed Kristen into the marriage for Tony's benefit - and yes, Stefano's too since he rarely does anything for others, including his children, but now I have to wonder. The things we heard tonight about Tony being locked up, and what he said to me earlier, _and_ your observation," she said, nodding her head to Sami with an acknowledgement that stunned the younger woman, "makes me think I could have been mistaken about their relationship."

Sami thought she'd heard her mother incorrectly, had she just admitted to being wrong about a DiMera? "So -" she tried refocusing on the subject, "are you talking about Kristen and Tony?"

"No, no. Tony and his father."

"Oh."

Marlena smiled at her. "The relationships in that family are confusing, I know."

"But after what happened, they must hate each others guts," Sami pointed out, along with a shrug however, her mother wasn't looking in her direction any longer. Instead she gazed through the windshield and the answer she provided was irritatingly cryptic.

"Perhaps."

Sami rolled her eyes. "They're not the sort of people who just kiss and make up, no matter how they feel about each other."

"Well then, what do _you_ think made Stefano insist that Tony marry his step-sister?"

"You're asking _me?_"

Her mother had swung back around and was watching her closely. "Yes."

"How would I know?"

"Because you're clever, Samantha, and you've lived - still live with quite a bit of anger towards me. I'd like to hear what you think."

"So you can use it against me whenever we have an argument," accused Sami, "or when you talk to Austin and Carrie about me."

Marlena shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not. And the fact of the matter is, there's something going on with the DiMeras that I missed and you brought up a valid question. I'd appreciate your input."

Sami stared at her mother. "You're serious?"

"Yes," said Marlena with serene patience, the professional variety that usually made Sami want to scream in frustration but tonight had her almost thinking her mother believed in her. _How the hell did she do that?_ Swallowing a sudden case of nerves, Sami said,

"I guess if I were Tony, I would have suspected the old man of having an ulterior motive. You know, that he wanted something."

Her mother's only response to was a slow nod.

"So," Sami shrugged but tried to keep the her irritation out of her voice, "what does Stefano care about the most?"

"Revenge," murmured her mother. "And family."

"I guess I should have asked what he's obsessed with? Other than you," she added under her breath.

Marlena's hazel eyes were suddenly fixated on her again. "Heirs."

"Ones he can control, right?"

There was a bright intensity in her mother's gaze but she didn't reply and Sami grit her teeth. What else?

"Dad and Uncle Shane's story was that Stefano had locked Tony up this last year, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And faked his death, so who got Tony's money and control of the family business?" asked Sami, feeling as though she was grasping at straws. It was the only motive she could think of other than Tony and Kristen having a kid but it seemed so silly. Stefano had more money than God and Satan put together apparently. Besides, everything Tony had belonged to his father originally, and sure enough Marlena began shaking her head. Sami jumped in to explain, "Tony's will. Did Stefano fix it so everything reverted to him?"

Although the change in her mother's gaze was subtle, it was there. Surprise. "No - no it didn't. Tony's will left _everything_ to Kristen."

"And you think that's it," said Sami, completely baffled at why someone else getting the money seemed to be the answer.

"Heirs," whispered her mother. "Maybe he suspected Tony was lying to him."

"What?"

"Oh," Marlena's eyes widened as though she'd hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. "Never mind darling, it's merely conjecture and you need to get back to Will. It's late." She touched the button on her door that unlocked Sami's side of the SUV and then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Kiss my grandson for me."

Sami didn't argue and telling her mother good night, slid from her seat and onto the darkened sidewalk. _Oh my God. She thinks Tony DiMera has a kid he's hiding._ Sami smiled as she shut the door and waved, and then headed into her building with her head spinning at the possibilities.

_Why would Tony do that unless it was a child he'd conceived with his sister?_

Child? Sami chuckled in spite of herself. For some reason she pictured a boy instead of a girl, or rather a man since he'd be closer to Carrie's age by now and if the rest of the family was any indication, probably dark and dangerously handsome. _Get a hold of yourself girl, you've already got a man._

Still, an illicit DiMera love child, possibly the result of incest was difficult to forget about.

She'd reached the hallway to her apartment and was about to knock on Carrie's door when she noticed that it was just slightly ajar. Taking a step closer, she heard her sister's voice. Then she heard Austin reply and his words made her freeze in horror.

* * *

London, England

Alegre swore viciously when he got down to the garage. EJ's car was gone.

He'd been expecting something like this to happen ever since the boy's eighteenth birthday and the news they'd received from Mrs. Perrault only increased the likelihood. Besides, EJ was a man now, and bloody determined to confront his grandfather.

It was a mental image that had Alegre sweating.

Tony had trusted him to keep his family safe from the old man, and while EJ might consider himself an adult, he was no match for Stefano DiMera. It was entirely rash behavior on his part and would be his undoing.

Not to mention, there was also the small matter of the Bradys. And their secrets. And to complicate the situation further, there were Stefano's damned secrets too.

If EJ showed up in Salem there was bound to be trouble which was probably the last thing the Count needed right now. That meant Alegre was going to have to leave Donovan and Anna to deal with Celeste. A cruel smile touched his lips. It was what she deserved after the pain she'd caused the Contessa over the years and Alegre knew that unlike her son, Anna would show no pity.

However, EJ was of age, and with unrestricted access to his trust fund and a prickly temper and disposition more reminiscent of his mother than his father lately. He was young and on a mission, so talking him down would require finesse. And patience.

At least the latter was a trait Alegre was familiar with after a lifetime of service.

They were a passionate, quarrelsome lot, these DiMeras.


End file.
